Ruler (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Being reborn as a Gundalian is not all that cracked up to be, as far as he could tell, everyone here seemed to be bound by the laws of the show. But he was an existence outside of that. He refused to be nothing but a lacky and instead he wanted to be a ruler, a ruler over his own Empire even if he had to start from the bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Ruler.

Summary: Being reborn as a Gundalian is not all that cracked up to be, as far as he could tell, everyone here seemed to be bound by the laws of the show. But he was an existence outside of that. He refused to be nothing but a lacky and instead he wanted to be a ruler, a ruler over his own Empire even if he had to start from the bottom.

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Laxus Phudor, know he hadn't been born human, he could just feel it in his bones, just seeing his reflection afterwards only confirmed his suspicions.

Believe it or not, he had been a doctor once, he was someone who was always so ambitious with his work, he didn't even blink when it came to helping people who came to him when they had nowhere else to turn to, even if he broke the law.

But he had been a fool.

The world was a much harsher places than he had thought, he learnt the hard way how human beings could go from praising you to scorning you all in a span of a minute.

He wasn't at all surprised to find police knocking at his door one morning and he was finally arrested, he was convinced he would be out with a week, the people who he helped in the past would come forward to testify.

After all, you would think that they would do everything in their power to get him free so he saved so many of their lives.

But they didn't.

They ended up crucifying him, he had to sit there and listen to the lies they spouted about him, how he was dangerous and needed to be locked away, they didn't want to reveal how they willingly came to him for help.

Nothing he could say, could save him with the overwhelming 'evidence' against him, as a result he was sentenced to a life in jail with parole.

He ended up spending 40 years in that hell hole until he had finally kicked the bucket, in prison he learnt that you had to climb the ladder in the hopes he got a good night sleep, everybody was practically sleeping with their eyes open for fear of being stabbed in the night.

His only companion he could call friends were in-anminate objects that weren't even alive, word spread around quickly that a doctor had enter the prison, as a result people came to him if they needed drugs or to heal an old wound, he made them believe, that his had gone off the deep end, it was safer that way if you came across as insane, nobody really bothers an insane guy but in actual fact, he was twisting them all around his finger.

He would never trust another human being as long as he lived.

Now thinking back on his former life, he would have made the perfect Gundalian, yes he had heard of the show, it was hard not to when you had to share a room with a man who had the brain of a child.

He had long since dreamt of that sweet release of life, how his body was supposed to feel after his 'death' but he could have never imagined this, he had somehow been reborn, he was proved corrected when he saw his own reflection, he had gray skin and grayish blue marks where the cheek bone area where,

His hair colour, was divided into all the colours of the Bakugan attributes, it was because of that, that people thought he was cursed or something because he was something that they did not understand but he didn't care, even if his own parents were afraid of him.

Like in Ren's past, Gundalians lived in darkness, they had been chased underground and the species were exactly afraid of returning because of their enemies.

So several years passed and he grow up.

Than he came.

The man that would one day become 'Emperor Barodius', promising them all a life on the surface, a life above all those who banished them, that Gundalian's will prove to all that they were a superior race.

To him, it was like listening to Adolf Hitler, and like Adolf Hitler, people were blinded enough by the promises that the man made, and which he would never truly make due on.

It was a sad day in history when another Adolf Hitler descended to the throne and immediately declared war on another races.

And Laxus decided to become, one of the soldiers under that same mad man.

You must be shocked that he was willing to work for such a man, but you had to admit, under all that madness there had to be something gained.

Such as the knowledge of the people who flocked to that mad man.

His objective was to become a simple guard soldier and 'protect' the royal palace, which could seriously use something to brighten the place up.

Laxus became one of those men who nobody know the names of, sporting the same uniform as the rest, he wanted to remain anonymous no matter how much it disgusted him to shout "All hail Emperor Barodius" every god damn day, they should all be shouting instead "All hail the man we were stupid enough to lead us to our deaths!"

But he didn't think that would go down well.

It was a good thing being a guard he quickly started reaping the advantages because, the guards always rotated so he saw everything he needed to see, especially when it came to Gundalian technology, it would be seven years after his enrolment until the Gundalian army would set their sights on earth.

Sending Ren to prevent, the enemy from getting there first and turn the best battlers against the enemy was an okay plan, the brawlers were extremely big hearted so they would believe anyone with a sob story, if that person put enough feeling into it.

He know it didn't last long and he was proven correct, two months later when the Brawlers changed side and the empire turned on them to eliminate the Brawlers.

It obviously didn't work.

He didn't get it, they all had this amazing technology around them and yet they use common foot soldiers who were decent enough at brawling.

Just send a robot to capture each one of them, on by one or send a virus that only affected the brawlers down there, that would get the Brawler out of the way for good.

Heck, they could even start small like take over a random town and than move up, overwhelm them with shear numbers from both humans and aliens working together.

But nope.

People died left and right because people didn't have the common sense to take a brawler out one at a time, they didn't have the brains to use fifty or so people at once, especially if they were in a tight space, you didn't have to be a genius to know who would win in the end.

And Jake's voice after he was brainwashed..

What do the youngster say, again?

It was a major cringefest.

Laxus was just so glad when Jake became irritating again and the boy was world's away, where he didn't have to hear that voice.

He had seen how the show ended so he was prepared when the place blow up.

Everyone was so caught up, in trying to beat a bunch of children that they never noticed his activities not even when he made them believe that Fabia fiancee Jin, was dead when in actually fact he switched his body with a dead clone he made and kept the real one in storage, barely alive and won't wake up until he said so.

Floating in space, until he reached his destination made him have a lot of time on his hands, now that he wasn't under some idiot who thinks killing children would mean the world was successfully concurred, clearly the man never heard of the atomic bomb and it's devastating effects.

Laxus refused to be a lacky, he would create a place so unique and great, that he would be king and make his own laws, no more stupidity.

He found an empty planet that had a lush fields for farming and water, essential for survival, he also found out, what he was breathing in wasn't oxygen, but a different gas all together meaning any life that needed oxygen here would have died within a minute or so.

He wasted no time in beginning his work, trying to build a city, he had stolen a few bakugan from both Gundalian's and Nathan's soldiers who wouldn't need them were they were going and placed a tiny control device on each one of them and just watched as they went to work, following his blue-prints.

It took him almost a year to build it, and it look amazing, not only were the roads above ground and complex but the building shapes were unique as well.

But it was incredibly empty..

What kind of city has the same number of people that he can count on one hand?

He needed to find citizens, people to rule over and guide.

And he know just the people to help make this place become more lively even if he had to kidnap them to it.

He sent mini-micro camera's out, on as many planets as he could, scouting for worthy potential civilians, even on Earth.

He was especially interested in the human boy named Marcho and the one named Shun.

The brawlers probably didn't realise it but without Marcho's brains, the whole team wouldn't have gotten as far as they did, the boy potential was being wasted in just making things for the Bakugan.

Shun on the other hand, was a great brawler, he was a calm and collected, the boy know when to strike and when to show to show compassion, if it wasn't for Dan's ridiculous power ups he always seemed to get because he is the main character, he was sure Shun would be stronger than him.

Laxus would never even look in Dan Kuso direction, sure the boy had an untold amount of power but the boy was a class A, grade idiot, the boy was only good for brawling, he doubted the boy even thought about pursuing a career that didn't involve Bakugan one way or another.

But he couldn't take them now.

The story hadn't finished yet and the brawlers would need them, but he would be patient.

He waited weeks, building to pass the time until Mechtavius Destroyer was finally gone, it was a shame, that when everyone nearly died and they had finally defeated the final boss, believing the future was safe.

He would took them.

# With Dan and the others#

Everyone looked up the sky, the sun was shining brightly and with smile's on their faces.

Boy, did it feel good after the long hard battle.

But than both Marcho and Shun suddenly started feeling weird.

"Shun!" Jaakor said, seeing Shun body begin to disappear.

"Marcho!" Raditaz said, Marcho body was disappearing!

Both brawlers were shocked to see more than half of their body was missing and with time, more was going missing.

"DAN!" Both Marcho and Shun said, the brawler turned around and everyone began to panic, trying to save them.

They all know, they were being teleported to someplace but before they could call in to Mira at headquarters to figure out a way to stop them, both of them had already vanished.

# Planet Phudor#

Both Shun and Marchio suddenly found themselves in two, separate pods, they were both shocked to see they weren't the only one's in pods but everyone else seemed to be in a state of hibernation.

In front of them was a man with the oddest hair colour they had ever seen, he ignored their shouts to let them out and continued his work.

The man pressed a button and both of their pods began to fill with sleeping gas, both Shun and Marchio tried not to inhale but it was already too late, you can't escape in an enclosed space.

Slowly their bodies went limp but the man didn't let up the gas, he continued gasing them, with Shun's ninja training he didn't believe for one second that the boy had inhaled enough gas.

After an hour, he finally let up and went to work on the changes he wanted to make to the two unconscious boys.

First he changed their very DNA structure so they would be a water type aliens, with fish fins and all, being human would kill them quickly if they were to live here, he was fascinated to see their skin had turned different shades of purple.

He was willing to bet that both of their eyes would be yellow with a cat iris, but this time it wouldn't be a sign of brainwashing, it would be a sign of their changed heritage.

A symbol that tells them that they were no longer human.

He than went onto the really important stuff, their memories.

A person's memories is what makes a person, everything about a person's personality and how they interact with the world around them is closely tied with their memories.

But if someone were to temper with it, you could change a person's whole being at will.

He basically re-wrote their whole lives, they would have never heard of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, they would believe that they grow up on this planet and that he was there ruler.

Shun mother would still be alive but it wasn't who he remembered in his memories, Laxus already picked a woman, who would be a suitable replacement for Shun's own mother, the boy was still trained, but not to be a ninja, but to take his father's places as a fighter, one day.

Marcho would grow up in a privileged him like when he was a human, but his 'parents' had more time to spend with him, he was home schooled and his parents loved to take him out of places, just like any other kid.

Neither of them will ever remember meeting Dan Kuso or becoming part of such an important group as the Brawlers.

Once he was done, he assigned two new Bakugan who believed that Marucho and Shun have always been their partners since the early stages of their childhood.

Once he was done fiddling with everyone mind's, he teleported them all to their assigned houses, in their assigned beds.

Every room was made to look as realistic as possible, what's the point of remembering what your room looks like when your actually room looks nothing like that?

There was even pictures of their supposed families.

So today, he would let them all rest as the changes in them settled down.

But tomorrow...

He would be a ruler.

And scene!

This is another attempt at a Bakugan fanfic, after the disaster that was the other one, I can't even remember the name. Please tell me what you think. Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Shaun Hoecuc, was woken up by the familiar sound of his bedroom alarm, he didn't know why but that sound sounded so unfamiliar to him even though he heard it a hundred times in his mind.

Ah.

That's right.

He woke up, this early everyday to train with his father, this was so since he declared he would be like his old man, and take up boxing as a child.

He sat straight up and scratched his forehead before yawning and stretching his limbs.

"Good morning Shun" a familiar voice said, it was strange, he had heard that voice at least a million times before but it felt like he was hearing it for the first time.

"oh, hi. Anubis" Shun said, seeing his Aquos partner, Anubis rolling around and fully awake.

"Going running with your dad again?" Anubis said, knowing the answer before he said. "Remember to take a break once in a while, shun. Or you'll spend hours in the tank again"

"What are you my mother?" Shun said, with a small smile on his face as he got into the shower and released his base form. "I know my bodies limits"

In minutes he was done and dressed in a solid black joggers suit.

"Shun are you ready?" A deep male voice called out and he know instantly who it was, it his father.

"Yes,dad" he called out, the word 'dad' sounded so strange on his tongue, as he appeared in the living room where his father, who was a tall male with a black shirt, black short hair who looked like an older version of himself, was currently standing there waiting for him.

"We'll lets go" The man said, seeing his son was ready.

They both walked out of the door and into the quiet neighbourhood, the sun had yet to even raise full, they jogged for four miles and back, in time to smell the amazing breakfast the women of the house made for them.

Both father and son, waved at those who waved at them seeing the father and son duo jogging past their own house and by the time they got back, they had worked up more of an appetite, both male ate like they hadn't eaten in years, the taste of fish dancing on their tongues.

They were so alike from each other and sloppy that it made the women of the house let out a giggle while the Bakugan's in the house couldn't help but be touched by the regular display of family and close family bond.

"Bye mom" Shun said, suddenly getting up and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Bye, dad" hugging his father, he stopped to let Anubis roll back into his back pocket.

Ch 2: The power of the tongue

He was dressed in mostly blue and black, when he made his way to the Bakugan advanced school, Bakugan was after all a huge part of life for the people of planet Phudor however not just anybody could get into the school, it was the second largest building after the city own ruler own.

Shaun had only seen the Ruler on screen and never in person, he was sure most of the population never saw him in person either.

He took his hover bike to the building, just the feeling of flying through the air at an incredible speed was so relaxing to him, plus it made him look a lot more cooler when he got off.

The building he arrived at, was separated in lots of different floors, half of the floors were used for academics purposes while the other was used to battle.

Each battling stage has one hardish or another that you must overcome, so its not only a challenge for the bakugan but it would be hard for the battlers themselves.

The fact that a room could be below 0 digress or the ground tended to tilt meant battlers were expecting to just standing there, shouting out whatever came into their heads.

If you thought about it, it was a much better training method than just battling each other while shouting and standing, and also highly dangerous.

Like he said, not just anyone could get into this school, you needed to have both the skills in not just Bakugan but in combat as well.

Already a lot of students were either hanging around the building or already going in and out of the building.

Those who looked nervous, were obviously newbies to the school, Shaun estimated twenty percent of them will drop out today.

He got off his bike and immediately students parted ways for him.

He was kind of a hot shot here.

"Hey, isn't that Shaun Hoecuc?" He heard someone said.

"Shaun Hoecuc? The number one bakugan player in this academy?" Another person said.

"I heard when he graduates he's going to go immediately Pro! I heard he's been approached by a lot of sponsors" Another person said.

"Seriously!? It must be amazing being number one" Somebody else said.

"Omg, he's so much hotter in real life, I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?" Another person said.

"He's not so hot. I bet I could beat him without even trying" somebody boasted, obviously a newbie.

He walked through the door and got into his own private elevator, the top ten students at the academy got their elevator along with other perks.

He got into his elevator that said '1' in fancy writing, as you would expect from it's outside appearence, inside was equally as nice as you would expected for the best student in the whole building.

"So, Shaun, what do you feel like doing first?" His bakugan Anubis said, coming out of his pocket and hovering over his right shoulder.

"Hmm" he said, seeing the many buttons to press, he even saw a water level and decided to go on the field which he would have the advantage on first and pressed it.

Immediately the elevator shot up like a rocket and the very box began to be filled with water, Shaun immediately release his base form when the water got to his neck.

His form was similar to Marcho's own, instead of his hair turning purple it stayed black, his hair was free and felt more alive under water in his natural habitat.

Once his door opened, he rode the sudden water current into the large battle dome, already a girl in a water suit was waiting for her next opponent.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and her jaw dropped, he merely smirked and took his partner into his hand.

"So your my first challenger for today" He said while the girl nodded dumbly. "Ready?" he said.

She sloppy put her Bakugan into her launcher, it was similar to one's on new Vestroia, it had splashes of pink on it and it was shaped like a disc.

He put his Bakugan in his launcher, his was the same shape but clearly, a much different design to her and unlike her's it had certain symbol imprinted on it.

Each imprint was a badge, a badge he through hard work and determination to get, Bakugan battlers were divided into four ranks D to A, you need to win a certain number of matches to advance in rank and Shun was a A class brawler.

It was a launcher that many people would pay top dollar to have.

Above them, was a counter that started counting down from ten, when it reached zero, they would launch their bakugan.

It was no easy task waiting patiently, especially when you were battling against a strong current that kept on changing directions whenever it felt like it, but naturally he had the advantage in this water stage.

The Counter was at Zero and Buzzer that only those born here could hear.

"Bakugan, roll!" They just launched their bakugan, "Bakugan stand!"

"Rise Aquos Anubis!" He shouted, his partner grow full size, Anubis was shaped like a giant humanOId serpent god.

"Lets do this Shun!" The giant yelled.

"Rise Badroid!" The girl yelled, her bakugan was a subtateria turtle and just one look at them both made it was clear who was struggling to find their footing in the water.

"This looks too easy,Shun" his bakugan said, "clearly this bakugan has yet to gain experience on how to move underwater."

"I know" he said before yelling. "Ability activate: Sea Canon" his lunched projected a holographic card.

The girl was now shocked to see her opponent was now wielding a gun that puts, Ren's own to shame in terms of design and power.

What followed next made everyone wince and feel bad for the girl, it also shows how much of a power house he was.

The Bakugan never stood a chance and Shun's next battle was won with equal ease until he got bored of the environment and what onto another one.

He battled all through morning, taking breaks at the cafeteria once in a while, if he was honest with himself, this school reminded him of another place but he couldn't remember what.

Probably nowhere important.

It was 12 in the afternoon when all the floating screens changed to reveal the crest of their Ruler.

It was time to do their daily praise to their ruler.

They all stood up and began to say in sync.

"All hail our ruler, our master who we live to serve. We will gladly stake our lives for anything the ruler believes in and work together to accomplish his goals. We will never betray our him or disobey a direct order. By keeping this pledge we hope to be of value in his eyes and to have a purpose in life. May our Ruler live long and prosper, together." before repeating it again and again for five whole minutes.

This would have been the strangest thing for any of them to do if they were all back to their regular self, they might even say the words were really creepy and refuse to utter one word of it, but with their mind rewritten, this was just another part of their everyday lives.

All around the city, the same pledge was being told a thousand times over, it reached the ears of the man know as to all as the Ruler. Laxus couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he looked through the window that looked over his city.

"The power of speech is so much more powerful than the power of the mind, it's really too bad that Barodius never understood this"

And scene!

Next chapter, it's Marcho's morning, and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers find out that not just Shaun and Marcho are missing but several people from their past have disappeared as well. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Marucho Zangda day, started just like any other day, his alarm woke him to tell him he was about to start the day.

He was up before his partner Vampiric, could wake up.

Instead of a Auqo's bakugan player like in his former life, Marucho was a Darkus bakugan player, perhaps the most different about him was the fact that he didn't need to wear glasses or contact lenses like his old self, with the change of genetic makeup, it unknowingly fixed his eye problem.

The new DNA added another layer to coat his eyes that shielded them, if a bright light was to shine into them it would do little to no damage, thus he could stare at a computer screen all day and not have to worry about taking a break to rest his eyes.

Marucho was dressed in mostly in dark purple but his clothes screamed the future, or that he was from an advance race of people from another planet, not only did he dress differently but his personality had also undergone a complete rewrite.

Marucho was no longer that shy, cute and adorable yet very smart kid from a day ago, he was now quiet outspoken and he had a habit of analyzing the things of around him before he even did anything, he could also be considered a little cold to those around him.

"M-Marucho, your up early!" Vampiric said, sounding shocked, as she rolled around and was shocked to see he wasn't still in bed, like usual

"Well good morning to you, Vampiric. I have to get early or I'm fired, don't you remember that today is the launch day of the shields around the city? The Ruler is counting on me to help protect the city." Marcho said, and if Dan or anybody of the Brawlers heard him say that in such a serious way, they would have turned to see if the sky was falling.

"Well, at least say goodbye to your parents, before you go" Vampiric said, and Marcho eyes immediately softened at the thought of his parents.

"I'll, leave a message when I get to the office" Marucho said, making Vampiric shake her head before she rolled over to Marucho and jumped up, hovering over his shoulder. "Now didn't forget about me will you?" She said.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Vampiric" Marucho said, with a small smile. "You're my partner and best friend" for some reason that line struck a cord in him and it was gone before he could try and find out why.

"And don't you know it" Vampiric said, making Marucho let out a laugh, before they walked into the teleportation device that had been installed into the house to teleport instantly to his workplace.

Within seconds their surroundings changed and they found themselves in a room surrounded by other people coming out of teleportation devices.

"Good morning, Head chief Marucho" A women said, bowing and she wasn't the only one as he walked calmly to the only door in the room and grabbed a lab coat.

It was time to get to work.

Ch 3: The Shields are up, disturbing disappearances.

Marucho found himself whipping the sweat from his forehead, as he took a breath, his hands a going a mile a minute, trying to overcome the latest problem he was facing.

"Is it really that tough?" Vampiric said, seeing Marucho putting so much effort into this.

"If you mean tough, that it would take the entire race a hundred years to full understand what I'm looking at, than yes" Marucho said, "The Ruler wants me to turn the energy emitted from the rock Klis, into a fully functioning shield that will be spread across the whole city, and as time goes on, he wants me to somehow find a way to spread the shield over the whole planet. Just getting a shield the size of my fist is hard enough, since the Rocks properties are very stubborn and I can't handle it carelessly or it might implode on itself"

"But you can do it right?" Vampiric said, she didn't understand a word of what he was typing but her partner was the smartest person she know.

"Of course" Marucho said, looking insulted. "The Ruler chose me to carry out this task and nobody else. I am far from a newbie that doesn't know his sitons from his brodies" looking truly offend that his partner would dare to suggest that this was too hard for the likes of him. "I've succeeded in making a small force field around a selected area and have yet to test for a bigger shield and see if it might have any side effects"

"Well, you know you have to get a move on Marucho, everybody is expecting the shield to be up and running by this afternoon" Vampiric said.

"Relax Vampiric, I've got plenty of time" He said, "I've got more than enough time to conduct the test."

"If you say so Marucho" Vampiric said, before saying. "Marucho, don't forget your pledge"

"Of course I won't forget that, don't we all do it at twelve in the afternoon everyday?" Marcho said, "It's been that way for generations" again he felt a sense of wrongness in his words.

Why did he feel like he should be somewhere else instead of here?

The motion was ridiculous this was his home and he would gladly down for the Ruler and to protect it everything he loved.

Vampiric not know the train of thought her partner was having, left to find something to eat.

#Back on Earth#

All of the remaining brawlers were gathered at Bakugan headquarters, which was basically Dan, Mira and Runo and everyone else's bakugan, they all looked worried for Marucho and Shun who just disappeared into thin air, yesterday.

"Mira, Runo. Please tell me you found them so that we hatch an escape plan and bust them out of there" Dan said.

"I fully agree with Daniel, please tell us you have found them" Drago said, both Jaakor and Radizen were looking crushed, being suddenly separated from their partners after such an intense battle that made their bond stronger was tough on them.

"Yes, any news of the whearabout's of Shun?" Jaakor said.

"What about Marucho?" Radizan said, "I don't think the little dude will make it, if they began torturing him for information"

Getting looks from all of them.

"Hey, this could happen" He said.

"First off, we have yet to locate the origin of the device that took Shun and Marucho" Mira said, knowing they didn't want to hear that right now. "However, we got more pressing issues" and for the first time they all noticed how district she looked.

"Everyone" Runo said, "Gus is missing"

There was a silence.

"Gus who?" Dan said, clearly not remembering anybody by the name of Gus.

"He's my brother right hand man" Mira said, feeling slightly irritated.

"Oh, the guy who follows your brother around like a lost puppy" Dan said, getting annoyed looks and one laugh from Radizan, who now wanted to see who this 'Gus' was.

"Well my brother Keith told me, Gus just suddenly vanished" Mira said, acting like Dan hadn't said anything as she tapped onto the interactive screen below and Gus picture was placed for those who weren't there in Vestroyer. "But it's not just Gus who's missing"

"We got several urgent messages from people all over" Runo said, "These are the people we know about that have also gone missing" putting them all up.

And Dan and Drago could only stare in shock as the recognized faces came one after another.

"Is that Ren?" Dan said, looking at the Gundalian picture in shock. "Is that Baron?" Remembering his little apprentice.

"Dan I see, that's Julie's friend Billy" Drago said, " And Joe" remembering the boy who lured them in so that he could play bakugan.

The rest were faces that neither of them recognized.

"And these are only the one's that we know about" Mira said, "Who knows how many people have suddenly disappeared, it may seem random but they all have one thing in common. They are all really well known bakugan players, no matter how far back it goes"

"It's seems to me that someone is collecting them" Jaakor said, "I don't know what or who has them. But it's a little too convenient for them to all to suddenly disappear in that moment, Mechtanium destroyer was defeated and we were all at our lows in terms of power"

"Jaakor..what are you saying?" Drago said, turning to the bakugan.

"I'm saying this was no coincidence, the selection isn't random enough, whoever took them, it's possible that they've been watching all of us for a very long time" Jaakor said, "How else would they be able to get a lock on Shun and Marcho signature unless they know them?"

"Jaakor, may right" Mira said. "However took them, must have been motoring us all secretly, choosing who to take. If you notice, only a few are in the top ten, they didn't take all of our very best players or Dan wouldn't be here right now. They were chosen for another purpose, who knows what that purpose it. All I know is if they are kidnapping millions across the whole galaxy than it has be for something big"

"So what do we do? We have to save them!" Dan said, "Who knows what kind of place they have them shoved in? The sooner we get them out, the better"

"But even if we know where they were, we need a much bigger force to storm the place, it's no doubt heavily fortified if it's keeping that many people in" Mira said, "We have to be careful and there is also a chance that a demand could be made soon and it wouldn't just be out problem anymore. The government themselves may decide to take matters into their own hands"

This was a shock to all of them, they were all so used to fighting with their lives at stake while the one's who truly should, had no idea what was happening right under their noses and now there was a possibility that those people would poke their nose into something that they should have done years ago?

This did not sit well for any of them, having the government involved might make the situation a whole lot worse.

"We just have to wait" Mira said, "We have to be patient, perhaps a clue or one of the people taken might be let free or show up."

"But there is no guarantee that will happy right?" Dan said, feeling useless.

Maria and Runo felt so too.

#Planet Phudor#

"is it ready, Marucho?" Vampiric asked, to her partner who was sitting down on a hovering chair, with a bunch of facts and figures as far as the eye can see, Marucho himself looked like he needed to rest.

Marucho looked up and gave her a half lid smile and said. "I'm almost done, I just need to input some code's in and then the shield is ready to go."

"Marucho, that's fantastic, so you did make the deadline after all!" She said.

Marucho imputed some codes and before their eyes the chamber behind the machine started lighting up and like a comic blast, a green force field spread throughout the city and it's inhabitants, before it became invisible.

Those outside just looking up at the sky one minute before going back to whatever they were doing, knowing they were perfectly safe.

And Marucho, finally flopped down in exhaustion and said, "It was close call but I made it, as of now, nobody who isn't born by blood here or who doesn't have permission to enter the city from either the Ruler, or me can enter. I know this isn't much but at least if anybody attacks now, they need to get through something. I fully intend to spend my time making the barrier as strong as possible for the safety of our civilians" and for my parents went unsaid in the air.

And that's exactly what he did, for the next month, he worked tirely adding as much as he could on the advancement of the shield, he was going to make it so strong that even a whole fleet of bakugan couldn't even make a dent in it.

It was a weird thought that just came to his mind but it seemed right, and he refused to put the core of the shield in such an obvious place, where anybody could get to it.

Without anyone realizing it, a whole year had passed, since they all began their new lives and the planet no longer had one city, due to several factors such as the population growth and how that they found out that the soil here was extremely fertile for food.

The Ruler, decided a little chaos was in order, it was time for the scouters of other planets, to see if there was any threat to the planet as a whole out there.

A group of selected teenagers were picked to go up against fifteen different planet in pairs to gather more information about them.

Shun and Billy were sent to planet VIP.

And scene!

Next chapter both Shun and Billy end up on Planet VIP and enter a large scale tournament, they manage to make a name for themselves since other races can participate too. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally this chapter is out!

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

It would be a lie if Billy Davis, formerly known as Billy Gilbert wasn't a little bit nervous to be chosen as one of the people to step into the unknown and visit other planets out there.

Like Marucho, he had gone through a complete personality rewrite, so, gone was the confident and slightly cocky boy that Julie grow up with, in it's place was a very cheeky 19 year old alien boy who know loved to pick fights with people.

And unlike when he was human, he didn't even qualify to be in the double digits simply because Phudor never had a planet wide tournament.

He had no memory of his childhood friend Julie, instead she was replaced with several kids with yellow eyes that looked up to him as the leader, who kept on getting them into places they shouldn't.

The whole mess with Nega and the silent core, gone.

The knowledge he gained from traveling all over the world to learn from famous athelete's was still there but they were replaced by different people from the planet he now belonged to.

The memories of helping to build schools in Africa were completely gone, to the point where he didn't know what 'Africa' was.

Yes, his head had been screwed and it had been screwed pretty badly along with having his DNA altered so that he could survive on the Planet he now called home, just like many others.

The people who live on the planet Phudor called themselves, Phundorsens and the capital was a beautiful city that put planet Neathia own to shame, in terms of the technology that was leaps ahead of their own and unlike those in Neathia, their bakugan was used to fight right off the bat instead of being dragged into a war to fight seriously.

Not only, had his personality changed but his attribute had changed as well, his hair had been cut and reassembled the hair he had as a child, instead of being a Subterra brawler, he was a darkus brawler, oddly enough. You wouldn't be able to tell by his personality.

His partner Darkus Valditor, had sharp horns on top of his head and an armored clad body.

And unlike his partner who loved to have fun, he was the aggressive type and he would be often found trying to keep Billy from trouble.

They were both shocked to find out they had been chosen for a very important mission, they had been handed a bag before being shoved into a portal set to one of dozens of locations.

They both landed harshly in the middle of some kind of purple desert, it wasn't hot so he didn't have to worry about having a heat stroke because of what he was.

Billy needed to wait for the other person who also assigned to this region of the universe, so he sat down and got out a stack of cards and played against Valditor for a couple of minutes before the sound of somebody teleporting near them was heard.

Unlike like him who crashed roughly into the sand, this person landed with grace without being covered head to toe in it.

So natural both Billy and Valditor went to see who their comrade was, however who they saw next, shocked them both.

It was Shaun Hoecue, the person who graduated at the top of his class at the Bakugan advance academy and who was currently being featured in DayBreak Magazine!

And through all the awe Billy was feeling to be in the presence of such a great bakugan battler...

He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had met him before.

Ch 4: The Phundorsens go out on a winning streak.

All over the universe, teams of two were teleporting to planets that had intelligent life on them.

The clothes that Shaun wore, made the one he wore in Neathia look like somebody had just fetch it from the trash-can, he was also wearing very high quality material, considering how he was now taking after his father, in the fighting ring and doing quite well for himself, he could afford the finer things in life.

Making Billy purse his lips at how this guy was outshining him in the clothing department, Shun could feel he was being watched and turned to the possible threat ready to go into his standard boxing stance.

But his guard immediately dropped when he saw the same eyes as him staring back at him and a feeling that he could trust this person came over him.

He didn't know where it came from neither did he ponder about.

Suddenly the teen was in front of him in a blink of eye but instead of going to attack him, he said.

"SHAUN-SAMA, I AM HONORED TO MEET YOU!" In a language that was certain wasn't not any language from earth.

"oh, boy," Valditor said, here we go again.

Shaun blinked owlishly while Anubis decided to grace them all with her presence and said. "Shaun, it looks like you ran into another fan" she snickered.

And Billy eyes sparkled, at the sight of Anubis who he had only seen in magazines, she looked even better up close and in real life.

He wondered if he could hold her?

"Shaun-sama, you were amazing last Monday! Your fist's were so fast that the other guy didn't know what hit him!" Billy said, before saying. "By the way, can I have a battle with you, along with your autograph?"

And Shaun had to say.

"huh?"

"And here we go, again" Valditor said, before trying to stop Billy from getting his ass whooped, despite his own urge to match blows with _the_ Shaun Hoecue partner bakugan. "Don't mind my partner, he's a bit of an idiot." Ignoring Billy shouts for 'hey'. "My name is Darkus Valditor and this person beside me is my Phundorsen partner, Billy Davis."

"Shaun, Shaun Hoecue and my partner bakugan Aquas Anubis" Shaun said, at least of them seemed reasonable but why did he get a sense of familiarity from the blonde? When he was sure they had never met before, perhaps he had passed him on the street in the past, before adding. "but of course, you already know who I am" looking at Billy who blushed at his sudden outburst now reflecting back on it.

While also wondering if he had unconsciously met Shaun in the past, he seemed familiar to him somehow.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would like to complete this mission as soon as possible to get back home" Anubis said, she was having a sponge bath with Shaun, who was scrubbing her like the miracle work he was and was called away.

She would, _very_ much like to get back to that.

"Right" Shaun said, getting out a box and throwing it in front of them, and before their very eyes that black box split into two and transformed into two hover bikes.

"Sweet, you got the latest model, that isn't said to come out for month's!" Billy said as he looked at the bike he was expected to ride, it was leagues more advanced than Mira clay own, what with it ability to hover over the ground at high speeds and how compact it actually was to the point you can carry it around in your pocket.

This is was what happens, when you put really brainy people from all over the universe into one room.

Miracles happen.

And Shaun got on his own which he had already marked, his engine roar to life the moment he touch the handles, it recognized his fingerprint while Billy found, to his dismay had him start on setup.

Anubis went back to hiding in Shaun pocket, after all, she didn't want to fall off and get left behind, the helmet for the bike was a thin band that had a button on the right side, for Shaun to press.

Once he pressed it, the thin band erected a forcefield around his head and gave him cool shades.

And once Billy got his to work and Valditor was safely tucked into his pocket, they were both off like a rocket.

Shaun had set the bikes to find the nearest gathering of life forms.

Apparently their mission was to enter some kind of tournament.

Within milliseconds, the purple desert was left in the dust and in front of them was what could be called a large town up ahead.

Not wanting to enter town on their bikes, they stopped at the edge of it and reverted them back into a cube, before putting on black cloaks.

Who knows who or what they would meet in town, the cloaks also hide their scents.

They entered the town and were surprised by how jam packed it was compared to what they had expected, that and how many humanoids were there compared to those who let it all hang out.

In the middle of the town was a large stadium.

"STEP RIGHT UP BATTLERS! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO TAKE HOME THE VICTORY AND BRING PRIDE TO YOUR PLANET!? THAN STEP RIGHT UP BECAUSE WE ARE ACCEPTING ALL SPECIES!" A holographic man in green skin suddenly appeared yelling.

So apparently this was pretty big.

They both headed to the stadium where there weren't surprised to see a line, surprisingly it moved pretty quickly and they soon found themselves in front of the line being asked what their names were, where their from and what kind of bakugan they had.

None of the people who registered them, ever heard of planet Pludor but there were lots of other planets they hadn't heard of as well, so they didn't think much of it.

They were then asked to take off their launchers because they wanted everybody to have an equal chance of winning, which a lot of people weren't happy about.

They, were than give wristbands that showed the numbers assigned to them and were asked to step through one of four doors.

That's when Shun and Billy split up and the fighting really began.

Shaun was used to battling right off the bat without warning but Billy who hadn't trained in the Advanced Bakugan academy was a bit rough at the start and luckily so was his opponent who didn't expect to battle so soon.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Billy yelled, "DARKSPEAR IMPACT" and a giant sized Valditor, suddenly had a dark spear in his hand and wasted no time in charging at his opponent without mercy.

He may have not gone through the same training as Shaun but he could certainly back his skills up.

The opponent and those who watched the match were shocked to see that after one attack, the battle was over and the bakugan returned back to it's ball form, howling in pain from where it was struck.

It was safe to say, that Billy had made it to the next round with flying colours.

Meanwhile with Shun, it wasn't even a match, he destroyed his opponent who looked shocked that someone could be so strong, the kind of power was overwhelming and the destruction on the field itself was no joke.

Shaun had passed with flying colours as well.

There was another round after that, until it was afternoon, were they were allowed a break and when the clock struck 12, they both founded secluded area and said their pledges out loud, after all, just because they weren't on their planet did not mean they should break the habit of renewing their pledge to their ruler.

By this point, it had become as natural as breathing for them to be able to say it out loud.

Once their pledge were over and the battling continued, it was like a fire had been lit in both of them.

They were doing this on the Rulers orders so they couldn't afford to do a half baked job.

It went against everything they believed in.

The crowd were amazed at the two hooded figures who were tearing down one opponent after another like a piece of paper.

Shaun and Billy with their partner bakugans were becoming famous and fast.

More and more people came to watch their matches.

"AND IT IS ANOTHER STRAIGHT VICTORY FOR BILLY AND HIS PARTNER BAKUGAN VALDITOR!" The announcer yelled and the crowd went wild as Billy sported a cocky grin even though nobody could see it under his hood.

But Valditor could certainly feel it and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Shaun had destroyed his latest opponent with ease and grace, just what you would expect from an Advance Bakugan academy elite.

And It seemed like it was in blink of an eye that both Shaun and Billy found themselves in the finals facing each other.

It didn't matter who won this.

Either way, Planet Phundor will gain recognition for being unbelievable strong.

The crowd surrounding them was the largest the tournament had ever seen as both Billy and Shuan with their partners, were being broadcasted all over the planet and onto several other's.

They both waited for the okay, before saying "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand"

"Rise Aqua's Anubis" Shaun shouted.

"Rise Darkus Valditor!" Billy shouted, as his bakugan came out.

"Well it looks like your going to get your wish today, Billy" Valditor said, as he looked on in excitement at his opponent.

"Let's have a good fight" Anubis said.

"Ability activate: Darkspear impact!" Billy yelled, as a spear made out darkness appeared in Valditor right hand as the Bakugan lunged forward.

But Anubis proved to be quick on her feet as Valditor tried and failed to strike her.

"Ability activate: Sea cannon!" Shaun yelled, a giant cannon appeared in Anubis arms.

Now what happens when darkness met water?

Valditor and Billy were about to find out.

"FIRE!" Shaun yelled as Anubis fired the gun on Shaun's command and Valditor immediately put his spear up for protection.

He suddenly wished it was bigger because that water came out lightning fast and the impact, as it hit his spear almost knocked the wind out of him.

Water was everywhere and where there was once a dry battlefield had become a aquarium.

All four them were underwater, and Valditor know he was in trouble.

"And now I have the advantage." Anubis said, as she blended into the environment, meanwhile waterproof camera's were being spent in, so the crowd could see what was going on.

Clearly they both could breath underwater.

"Where did she go?" Valditor said, it was unnerving not knowing where your opponent was. "I can't see her at all, she could strike any second" plus, his armor was making him sink to the bottom.

"Than if we can't see her then, we'll just drag her out." Billy said, getting out one of his cards and yelling. "Ability activate: Darkus reflector"

And before everybody eyes Valditor changed attribute to Aquas!

Nobody in the crowd know it was even possible to do that and many gapped.

"Now it's my turn" Valditor said as he grinned and blended into the scenery like Aquas and what happened next was a series of water explosions as two very powerful Bakugan went head to head with each other.

They came out of the water and continued to rise while matching incredible fast blows, each blow set off it's own explosion from impact.

One was enough to knock both Billy and Shaun hoods off revealing their faces to the outside world.

"A-Amazing" The announcer said, "Such speed, such power! What the hell am I watching!?"

The crowd was loving it, as the two powerful bakugan continued to exchange blows with each other.

"Ability activate" Shaun yelled, "True Colour!"

And before everybody eyes, Valditor turned back to his darkus attribute however what was the most surprising was how a ring that everybody was sure wasn't there before around Anubis neck appeared and snapped in half.

A pressure unlike anything, anybody had felt before slammed down on their shoulders.

Valditor, was unable to keep his balance in the air as the pressure made sure he came crashing down.

He was really starting to regret wearing armor because the pressure was determined to use the one thing that protected him to crush him.

He let out a yell before he found himself reverting back into a ball, as his body finally reached it's limit, where he was picked up by Billy.

"Sorry Billy, she was just too strong" He said, the feeling in his chest was lessening.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get him next time" Billy said, not all disappointed in the outcome, after all, who could say they matched blows with _the_ Aqua's Anubis?

The pressure was gone and everybody could finally breathe again.

Anubis came down and said. "It's over already? I have yet to really start fighting" before reverting back into her ball form.

"AND THIS YEAR'S WINNER IS!" The announcer yelled. "SHAUN HOECUE WITH HIS BAKUGAN AQUA ANUBIS FROM PLANET PHUDOR! GIVE THE TWO FINALISTS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

And everybody began to clap as Shun showered companionship Billy and his Bakugan with good sportsmanship.

But neither of them realized that there was a certain some in the crowd who was shouting Shun's name for a whole different reason than the rest of the stadium.

However after the reward ceremony had happened, and they thought they could finally reach him, both of them were mysteriously vanished into thin air.

It was only through luck that Spectra Phantom found Shaun.

But the one question that raced through his mind was.

What was the hell happened to Shaun?

And scene!

Next chapter, Dan and the other's are shocked to see a clip shown to them by Spectra displaying a very different Shaun fighting with an Aquas bakugan. Meanwhile Laxus aka Ruler, experiences what is like to be worshiped and looked up as god. To finally be the one in charge instead of being the servent to a mad man. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Happy boxing day.

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

It had been almost two years since, Marucho and Shaun both disappeared, taking a small portion of earth population with them, Marucho parents may have not been around much but even they noticed their son's sudden disappearance.

The excuse that Dan and the other's fed them quickly ran dry after Marucho didn't show his face for a month and they had to come clean with the fact Marucho and a friend of their's had been teleported to somewhere, where they didn't know.

The fact that their own son was one of the missing people that disappearance a month ago, had horrified Maruch parents, using their money and influence Marucho's parents reached out to all forms of social media, urging anybody to step forward on if they have any information on their missing son.

So far a total 2 million people were believed to be missing, the Police and government from all over the world were scratching their heads on how such a large group of people could just suddenly disappear without a trace.

Bakugan's of the missing people were on the constant look out for their missing partners hoping that one day they would cross them on the street.

But there was no luck, conspiracy theories were running rampant about where those people had gone and who had kidnapped them, or if they were all part of some group and were hiding underground to make some kind of stand.

Some theories were unknowing quiet close to the truth.

But until now, there was no lead on the case.

So it was no surprise that Dan now 19, was out of his seat so fast that he left skid marks when he heard that there seemed to be some development in his missing friends, he almost left Drago behind.

They arrived at Bakugan headquarters, where they found Maria and Runo, along with the other Bakugan's waiting for them, wondering if they had finally found their missing battlers and once Dan and Drago were both seated comfortable, the clip sent by Maria brother played on a holographic screen.

"W-Wait is that Shaun?" Jaakar said, looking at the person on screen, since when did he wear blue? And is that a new bakugan?

It was too bad, there was no audio, so he had no way of knowing if that was Shaun or not by his voice.

"Apparently my brother told me, somebody who resembled Shaun a lot and an unidentified Brawler entered a large competition on this planet" Maria said, putting an image of the planet up in full view. "This person went by the name Shaun Hoecuc and he battled with this Bakugan" on screen was a very impressive looking Aquas Bakugan. "Her name is Aquas Anubis and apparently she and her partner are very strong, they registered under the name Planet 'Phudor.'" she had yet to find the planet.

"And are sure it's him?" Drago said, making them look at him. "I mean he's attribute is all wrong and the bond he has with his Bakugan from what I can see in the clip would take years to get to that level and yet Shaun has only been missing for almost two years"

"True, and the moves he pulled off" Jaakar said, "I know Shaun more than anybody and there are certain moves I know my Shaun would never do, this person was clearly dragging out the battle for the thrill of it, when my Shaun would have ended it quickly or wait for the opponent to show all his cards so that he can think up an attack strategy"

"And did you see his eyes?" Radizan said, "Our Shaun has light brown eyes when this guy eyes are clearly yellow"

"But no matter how small it is, we can't rule out the possible that this person could be our Shaun or somebody connected to the incident almost two years" Runo said, making them all look at her.

"She's right" Drago said, "It's worth checking out, if does turn out that this guy is our Shaun than we can assume he's been brainwashed somehow, that's the only thing that makes sense"

"if he was indeed brainwashed than Shaun, is definitely not himself, and it's up to us to snap him out of it." Jaakar said.

"But who would do such a thing?" Radizan said, "Kidnap 2 million people, brainwash them and just let them roam free?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's can't be good" Maria said.

Ch 5: A day in the life of the Ruler.

Laxus Phudor also known as the Ruler of planet Phudor, was woken up by the three sun's rising in the sky, creating a beautiful blend of light over the capital city, he didn't have to wake up, he could easily just stay in bed for the whole day, but he decided to get up anyway.

He stretched and yawned as felt the warmth coming from his large bed that was self heated, there was no such thing as Winter here but it was still nice to sleep in a bed that was like stepping into a tanning bed but without all the drawbacks.

He opened his eyes, to meet two beautiful women with blue skin, one female on each side.

He never thought about mating until he stopped caring about human beings and thought only about himself, and before he know it, he found himself indulged in the work of the flesh, of course he made it so the two couldn't possibly get pregnant but it was a good stress reliever.

He felt like a puppeteer pulling the strings and his puppets were all the people who made up this planet, and the strings were the fact that each and everyone of them have had their memories rewritten with a compulsion placed into the pledge that they 'remember' taking every day since the day they could 'remember'.

Plus he had to do quiet some tweaking in the genetic make-up department.

It was an amazing feeling, having a whole planet kissing your ass, because of the Loyalty that got deeper and deeper every time they renewed their pledges towards him, and at 12 in the afternoon everyday, his ears will be filled by billions of people swearing Loyalty to him.

It was amazing how this planet once barrien had advance so much in almost two years, people were coming together, building buildings and creating offsprings, increasing the planets population.

He walked out of his large scale bedroom and into an even larger scale dining room, all the chairs seemed to hover and the table was hovering as well, dropped over one of the chairs, were his 'Ruler Guarments' that he always wore when addressing his people.

He put them on and sat on his favorite chair and pressed a button on the table, the main Science lab of Phudor had come up with this table, half of his face was hidden by his hood as screens from all over the planet suddenly displayed him in all his glory.

All the Resident of planet Phudor looked up and stopped what they were doing, once they see it was their Ruler and not some advert.

Laxus cleared his throat and said. "People of Phudor, the quest to reach out to other neighboring planets was a success. I am pleased to announce we won all the battles we entered, this in itself is proof of our strength as a planet and I am sure, those who participated in bringing us glory, will receive a reward along with being treated as heroes for representing our glorious and prosperous planet, in the best of light, well done."

Those who participated couldn't help but swell with pride at his words.

"And I also want to give credit to those in the tec and some of the science department. Without you, none of the Participants would have gotten to their destination as safely as they did so your hard work has not gone unnoticed" He said, and those who devoted themselves to the advancement of technology couldn't believe they were praised by the Ruler himself. "And a shout out those who put their faith in me, believing that their loved one's, friends and family would come back safely."

 _Ruler..._ Those people thought, their eyes shone with unmatched loyalty and admiration.

"Oh and before I forget, we are one of the few worlds across numerous galaxy's that doesn't have a homeless person, so congratulation to that" He said, knowing that he had made it a point that every person had suitable accommodation to live in and since the economy was extremely good because there was no corrupt politicians and the whole planet came under one person rule and he certainly wasn't going to divide them into the poor, working class and the nobles.

Everybody could truly live in peace and harmony without those titles.

Here there was no such things as wars just little spats that don't really mean everything and the landscape was just so beautiful, it was almost dream like.

Too bad this all came at a price.

People work much better, with nothing to separate them like class or who has the most money, or they were influenced from outside, to hate a race of people or just one person.

It was like they were newborn baby's who hadn't been touched by the outside world or influenced by anything, well accept for television but there was no terrorist act to report or some corrupt politician losing their job, they only reported in, the advancements of technology, any upcoming big event or festival, any rear occasion where he personally bothers to step out of his dwelling place and actually visit somewhere.

It was the news, but without the part that was designed to plant fear and suspicion into your heart just to make a quick buck.

Later the news would inform the population exactly what had taken place on other planets and conduct live interviews with reported participation on their experience.

Laxus disconnected from the screens all over the world and felt the need to fill himself with some actual food, he pressed enough button and the kitchen staff immediately appeared ready to serve him his very unique breakfast.

It wasn't any breakfast that would have been served to him on Earth or on Gundalia, this was breakfast that was taken from the planet inhabitants, a giant blue and green egg had been laid without any children in it, of course.

There were several other interesting things that apparently been fried and boiled in several hours, so without fear he took a fork and dug into the food near him, and the kitchen staff left, knowing this his favorite breakfast.

Laxus savored the flavor, if he had been human he would have been more than a bit wear of the strange looking things in front of him but he know nobody would poison him so his tastebuds had a field day on his tongue, half way, he cracked open the egg with a tap against it shell and he watched in fascination as it collapsed in on it's self leaving sweet gooey goodness.

There was no such thing as a regular egg here, all of the plants that grow here were nothing like the one's growing on Earth or on Gundalia, there was no such thing as a plane since cars and bikes could easily fly to any destination so why build something so large and would take up so much gas?

When everything was eco friendly to preserve the beauty on the planet, yes there was such things as game consoles here but there were holographic projections in every home to connect to people from all over the world without something to project on, it was a really hard for science department and tec department to figure that out but they eventually they got there.

There were animals that don't exist anywhere else, here, and virtual battle arena's existed, like nothing anybody had seen before.

Sure there was no such thing as Ice cream here, he remembered his old roommate used to be quite fond of that desert that's why he made sure it was never discovered and instead was replaced with little stickers that you put on your tongue, and it suddenly feel like your stuck your tongue instead a freezer but with flavors that vary and unlike Ice cream, it didn't have that nasty side effect when you eat too much of it, too quickly.

It was only available on the hottest of days, which was only three times a year, however most just chose to beat the heat in their own private swimming pool.

He finished off the egg, if he looked down he would have seen his stomach light up like a disco ball before it went back to it's original state.

After stuffing his face, his mind wandered to more pressing issues, now the other planets know that Planet Phudor existed, a planet full of very powerful Bakugan players, so he would bet that some have already tried to seek out the planet in hopes of an alliance.

Alright, let them seek an alliance with him, but it would be basic, his planet would agree to come to any planet's aid in exchange for a few things.

He wondered how his little pet was doing?

#In the city of Laxs on Phudor in a certain home#

Aranaut blinked owlishly, he was currently staring at a room that was nothing like the Princess, but it was a lot more advanced than anything he had ever seen.

Had he been kidnapped?

He rolled across the table cabinet and looked around, he couldn't help but blink, when a small round thing hovering in the air, came into the room and started sucking all the dirt, almost taking him with it before disappearing.

What the hell was that?

Suddenly there was noise at the door and it lifted open, Aranaut braced himself to confront his kidnapper.

But who he saw next...

Was somebody, he thought he would never see again.

Well, alive, anyway.

"It's nice to see you again... Aranaut" the male said.

And he couldn't help but say.

"J-Jin is that you?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Aranaut can not believe his former owner is alive and Jin explains to him how he managed to survive, the voice in the darkness that pulled him from the brink of death and Aranaut is astounded by the planet of Phudor and it's inhabitants. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Aranaut could not believe his eyes, there in front of him was his old master who he believed to be dead, looking like a day hadn't gone by since he had seen him last, except for not wearing a battle suit, he was dressed in a red tank top and jeans.

Aranaut also noticed that there were certain wounds on his body that hadn't quiet healed yet.

"Am I dead?" The bakugan said, it was the only thing that made sense, right now

"No, your very much alive, as am I also" Jin said, laughing that familiar laugh that Aranaut know all to well.

"Than how?" Aranaut said, how was Jin alive? He had seen him perish before his very eyes!

Jin cheerful expression suddenly looked grave as he sat down on a chair and said. "Well.. I don't know how I was rescued, the last thing I remembered was being hit by lumagrowl attack and everything going black, I could hear your panicking voice before my site caved in, I thought I was done for until... this might sound strange but through the darkness I heard a voice calling out to me. It guided me towards the light and then I woke up here, with bandages all over my body"

"And where is here exactly?" Aranaut said, wondering if he could contact Princess Fabia, the princess would be overjoyed to find out her fiance was indeed alive and well.

"I don't know exactly where this is, in the galaxy but the person who took care of me, called this planet 'Phudor'" Jin said, "I've spent three years trying to recover my strength here and I have yet to ask that person, if he could teleport me back to my home planet, he said teleporting would not be wise, especially in the state I'm in. It could lead to my death so I have to wait until I'm at my best to try such a thing"

And Aranaut seemed to accept the reason about why Jin hadn't come back to them, if he was too injured to teleport than it was understandable, he didn't want to know how the Princess would take it if they saw Jin again but he wasn't breathing and this time, they had a body to bury him in a coffin.

"Somehow, this planet in terms of technology and medical treatment tops anything Neathia has ever came up with, they pulled me back from the brink of death and now I'm on my way to making a full recovery." Jin said, and if Aranaut listened carefully he would have swore blind that there was some admiration in his voice. "I should be fully recovered when the two suns aline"

"Two suns?"" Aranaut said, rolling to the window to find there was indeed two suns in the sky.

Where was this place?

"I should be fully healed by the end of the Neathian year." Jin said, before asking. "Would you like to look around Aranaut?"

Chapter 6: Jin's new found Loyalty.

Aranaut, seeing that he didn't have anything better to do, and, didn't know this planet at all like Jin, had no choice but to follow his former partner outside and what a sight... once they stepped out of the luxurious looking house, he was met with a neighborhood that put Neathia's royal place to shame.

He stopped and stared at kids with yellow eyes hovering above air and treating the experience as if it was nothing special, they fly around like it was the most natural thing in the world, playing with their friends or flying home.

Cars that had no wheels were flying through the neighborhood, about a dozen were up above going from one place to another.

Some people who were out with their families, had decided to take to use their legs and walk along pavement, holographic advertisements were everywhere, and to his astonishment Aranaut found that he could actually touch the thing, it was cold against his metal frame, but he was too astonished to care.

"Try the new Phudorian n.7 beauty queen and feel like a queen." One woman said, holding up a small bottle with a smile.

"And he has done it!" An announcer yelled, on the screen it showed a sport underwater. "And the crowd is going wild. That was truly a candora finish, the Tombstones are going on to the next round!"

Aranaut just floated, amazed as the screen whizzed past him.

"It's too early to be shocked yet" Jin said, and Aranaut turned to find Jin was already down the street, surrounding him were several floating holographic screens, and as Aranaut inspected his surrounding he saw that Jin wasn't the only one, as many people were doing the actual same thing.

"I'm purchasing a pass to get to the center of Laxs. That's the city, we're in now, it big but it's nowhere near as big as the main capital" Jin said, "I've goy a fixed amount of Phudorian cash every month to help me survive." And before Aranaut very eyes, Jin plunged his hand into the sea of data and pulled out a small holographic rectangle.

The rectangle glowed and they both suddenly found themselves transported, when they came to, they were in the middle of a large square full of shops on both sides, people were coming and going, passing through some sort of barrier to get into each shop.

"Now, I've purchased a day ticket so we should be fine." Jin said, as Aranaut continued to look at everything with wide eyes, was this planet really that advanced?

Than why hadn't anybody sent help or a message back when they sent out their distress call for reinforcements or somebody to offer help.

Or was it, they simply hadn't seen the Neathian language before and were still scratching their heads on what a single world meant?

It would be understandable since the Brawlers had to be told what it was from somebody from that planet.

"Did you hear? I heard that Battle Cry 9 is out today, I heard you can even smell the blood from the people you kill virtually." A boy with blonde hair and yellow eyes said.

"That sounds Flamod, but I've already spent my weekly allowance on a new bradrol" Another boy said, getting a smug look from his friend.

 _Flamod? Bradol?_ Aranaut thought, such strange words flying through the air, but this was another planet so of course they had different words for different things.

"I'm going to buy it after I help out mom" The other boy said, getting a look of envy from his friend.

Jin suddenly stood up, he seemed to have remembered something and said. "I almost forgot that I have a check up with my assigned doctor." it was a good thing, they were already in the city center. He swiped his hand at thin air and a holographic screen suddenly showed up and Aranaut was truly interested in the technology behind it.

Was it like this everywhere on the planet?

They both teleported and suddenly found themselves in a white futuristic reception room, where people were in hovering wheelchairs, people were getting injected and having missing limbs magically grow back and a holographic person was in the middle of the room, calling out numbers of who was going next.

Aranaut was truly amazed, as he looked around at people casually going about their day.

"410, please come forward" The hologram said, and Jin immediately stepped forward, not wanting to be left behind Aranaut followed after Jin, it was like passing through some sort of force field before they found themselves in a room which was similar to what a doctor room should look like but this time, everything was floating and moving about.

"I see, so you've finally arrived" A woman with blue hair and yellow eyes said, walking into the room with a holographic floating notepad floating around, following her was a silver looking bakugan with purple strips. "I was about to send a bludo after you, your health is a very important thing, you need to keep it in check so you don't collapse."

 _What's a bludo?_ Aranaut thought, wanting to ask.

Jin looked sheepish as he was told to strip and get onto the hovering chair.

The women looked at the Aranaut in surprise before saying. "And you are?"

"Ur... Aranaut, Jin's old partner" Aranaut said, that's right, he was Fabia's partner now.

"Nice to meet you, Aranaut. My name is Doctor Vandal" She said.

"'Old'? What does 'old' mean?" her partner, bandex said, he had never heard such a word, was this bakugan from out of a town, was he from the countryside?

Aranaut turned to the strange looking bakugan.

"Oh, this is my partner Bandex" Doctor Vandal said, introducing her partner to the visiting Bakugan.

"Nice to meet you" Aranaut said.

"Meet?" Bandex said. "What does that mean?"

"Ur" Aranaut said, who would have thought he would be asked such a question, how was he supposed to define what 'meet' meant. "Can't you look it up in the dictionary?"

"Dictionary? What's a Dictionary?" The bakugan said and Aranaut wanted to facepalm.

Meanwhile the Doctor was walking over to Jin and placed her hovering holographic clip cord above Jins body, before with a single tap, it got ten time bigger and became rings, those rings slowly came down and passed through Jin, Jin felt nothing as the rings came back up and multiple screens suddenly came up in front of the Doctor.

"Well, it's good news." She said, "Your Glela's seemed to making a full recovery, the damage is now mostly outside and that would heal eventually, I would subscribe you some medicine to help accelerate the healing rate"

"Wow, if I used Neathia medicine it would have taken 5 years at least to fully heal" Jin said, getting up.

"Neathia?" Bandex said, was that another doctor's name?

"The bill is already taken care of" She said, as the two levels reverted back into her clipboard. "See you next week on Monday."

"Okay" Jin said, before saying. "Come on Aranaut" and the Bakugan was all too happy to get away from the very curious Bakugan who wanted to know about 'Neathia'.

"Coming" Aranaut said, as both of them disappeared and were back in the reception area.

"I've got so many things to show you, including the main capital." Jin said, it wasn't everyday that somebody he actually know visited him.

And that's when Aranaut saw it.

More like him.

A familiar face.

It was a Ren, but he was dressed as if he was a futuristic scholar.

"Ren?" Aranaut said, the teen walked straight passed him and turned a corner.

Aranaut immediately went after him.

"Aranaut?" Jin said, realizing too late that Aranaut wasn't trailing after him.

"Ren!" Aranaut yelled chasing after him, why wasn't Ren answering him and what was he doing on this planet?

Now that he thought about it, didn't Ren go missing around the time several people from Neathia also did?

The guy stopped and what he saw next would forever be in his mind.

It was Doctor Vandal, she had come to greet him and she was pulled him into a hug and said. "It's nice to see you again, son"

"I got some time off from work, mom" Ren said.

Now Aranaut was confused, why was Ren calling Doctor Vandal, mom? And were was Lionhalt? What was he doing on this planet? But before he could raise his voice, he suddenly felt dizzy.

When he came to, he was on the floor in Neathia's throne room.

"Aranaut!" Princess Fabia said, they had been looking for him, all morning. "There you are!"

"Princess- Jin- Ren acting strange" Aranaut said, his mind was a buzz.

"Calm down Aranaut and tell me what happened" She said, suddenly alarmed to hear Jin name and he started to explain, what she heard next turned her world upside down.

#On Planet Phudor#

"You did well" Laxus said, addressing the figure that came through the door behind him.

"Jin"

The neathian walked passed him before he deemed it a good distance away, before turning to him and getting down on one knee and bowing.

And before his very eyes, Jin crystal like blue eyes changed into the one's common on this planet.

"I am happy to receive praise's from you...Master" the Neathian said.

"Thanks to you, this should make the other planets a lot more curious about this planet" Laxus said, seeing the man thrown at his feet.

After spending several years on that Gundalian ship, he had more than enough information about Kazarina brainwashing techniques, hell, the women didn't care that when she kidnapped children and brainwashed them that she did it in front of the guards guarding her room, it allowed him time to take notes.

So he learnt everything he could.

Where Kazarina went wrong with brainwashing Jake, he had succeed in his own attempt.

What she failed to understand was that she would have succeeded if she merely made Jake think he had been working for Gundalian all along and was actually a spy, instead of clouding his consciousness and making him run at 80% capacity.

Jake, would have carried on just as normal and nobody would have been able to tell the change in him.

He had merely implanted fabricated memories into Jins mind, things like being giving a mission, reporting back to him once every month or so and making him believe, he was actually a Phudorian disguised as a Nathan all this time instead just recently becoming, Laxus had a new loyal servant and Aranaut was not aware of Jin's shifted loyalty's.

The Bakugan didn't both to think, that because they were both from a different planet, people should be looking their way, whispering or even staring in their direction in curiosity and shock.

Aranaut should have questioned why nobody did so but the bakugan was too caught up in the shock that Jin was alive and apparently on his way to a full recovery.

The reason why nobody stared was because, as far as the inhabitants of the planet were concerned, Jin was really one of them but was on a special infiltration mission where he had to disguise himself.

"You may leave and continue with your life, submit your report through one of the mission desks" he said.

"Yes Master" Jin said.

# Where Ren is#

Ren looked around confused, he switched off the music running through his mind.

"Is there something wrong, Ren?" His 'mother' said.

"No, it's nothing" Ren said.

"I thought I heard somebody call my name"

Maybe it was just his imagination.

But why did that imaginary sound so familiar?

And scene!

Next chapter, Marucho decides to go to earth to study the planet life and see how it could benefit his planet. He finds out that he's 'mistaken' for a human boy who bares the same name and face as his own. Meanwhile his parents and his former bakugan are left stunned by the boy who's got a sharp tongue and a even sharper mind to match. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Marucho, looked at the flowers before him, they were pink petals with yellow seeds, something he was not used to seeing on his home planet.

He had gone out, to collect plant samples in hopes of using their properties to help, on his home planet.

He had prepared for this trip to the planet called Earth, he realized that the gas surrounding it was mostly oxygen and after conducting some test's he found out, he couldn't breathe in oxygen and actually breathed it out, so going to Earth was suicide for him.

So he designed a small machine that would house a large quantity of air from his planet, that could be inject into his skin to let him to breath temporary.

He had filled ten containers so far, each container was enough to last him three hours, he had already burned through three.

He tried to blend in with the inhabitants of this planet, his research had given fruit, he was wore a black top with a white open shirt, on his back was a backpack, he looked like a normal human teenager and that was he was going for.

Nobody looked at him longer than what was deemed normal.

His raised his wrist and activated the analyzer, that was disguised as a human wrist watch, apparently bakugan were common on this planet so having Vampiric out wouldn't attract attention but she refused to come out.

"Marucho" Vampiric said, poking out of his pocket in his trousers. "Are you finished with your research? Being here is making me Zandol (uncomfortable)." And it was true, people were actually walking and everything seemed earthbound here.

There wasn't a single person walking with a holographic screen following them and the streets looked like they had seen better days. "Can't you collect samples faster, without being here?"

"I can but it would draw too much attention" Marucho said, he had just finished collecting samples and data from a plant in front of him.

He walked to the edge of the street and had momentarily forgotten about the custom's of this world.

He forgot to looked left and right, to make sure the road were clear before crossing the road.

That's why he was almost run over by a black limousine.

Luckily that person stopped in time.

Marucho took one look at the car than began to walk away, when he heard.

"Master Marucho, is that you?"

Ch 7: The Alien boy that came to earth

"Master Marucho", that phrase echoed in his mind for some reason, he turned around to meet a man with grey moustache and in a butler uniform.

He had never met this man before, but why did this man feel so familiar to him all of a sudden?

Clearly the man had mistaken him for somebody else, but even he could see the opportunity here, the man was dressed in a way that meant he was of high society on this planet.

And he know that those kind of people always liked to collect things, who knows what kind of plant's, he had collected.

"I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for somebody else" He eventually said, trying his best to talk like an earthlings which was surprisingly easy for him.

The man's eyes only widened further, this boy sounded just like Marucho but his eyes were completely different, Marucho eyes were blue not yellow like a cat and hard, those eyes kind of reminded him of Master Ren's and this boy didn't wear glasses.

The boy walked away.

"Please, wait" He said, as the boy walked away.

The boy stopped and looked annoyed and said. "No offence, old man but I'm busy and unless you have a large collection of exotic flowers, please leave me alone"

Well, Kato, had access to that and said. "I do"

 _Bingo._ Marucho thought, smirking cruelly inwardly and said. "Really?"

#1 hour later#

Both Marucho and Vampiric couldn't help but be surprised by the large building in front them, something about the building tugged at Marucho mind but he couldn't quite grasp why this building looked so familiar to him.

"Right, this way." Kato said, surprised that the boy had followed him so easily, what he didn't know was that the Marucho was used to being surrounded by people who wouldn't deceive each other and trust each other completely.

That he had never encountered deception before so he had more trust than an average person.

They walked into the house, and the space they walked into was big, it was the exact same as the one at the science headquater's, but it wasn't nearly as tall.

He passed by a tone of servants, who stopped and stared at him.

"The mansions plant exhibit is through this door." Kato said, approaching a door and opening it up to reveal a room that looked like a large greenhouse full of different plants.

 _Ooh._ Vampiric thought, there was so many plants, that she hadn't seen before her.

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call" Kato said, he was going to call the Master and Mistress about this boy.

Perhaps, this boy was really Master Marucho or somebody connected to Master Marucho, like a clone or robot created to send a message to them?

Meanwhile Marucho walked inside the room, his 'watch' was out as he inspected one plant after another while taking samples, he had just found a plant that could be use to advance medicine, when the door slowly opened.

He immediately hid away the analyser and instead got a normal pen and a standard notebook, acting like he was indeed a human student on a assignment.

He didn't look up from what he was doing, maybe it was a servant of this Household?

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and spun around, he didn't expect the sudden movement, that's why he was so startled by it.

His eyes soon met with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, something tugged in his mind when he saw the women but again it was gone before he could analysis it.

"M-Marucho? Is that you?" Kia Marukura said, looking to be on the verge of tears, it's been over two years since her son had disappeared, they had never stopped looking for him since then and now he suddenly showed up.

What was he wearing?

But the boy's eyes, when she looked into them, weren't the blue eyes that mirrored her own, they were cat eyes, with slits and he wasn't wearing his glasses, heck he was dressed like he was a completely different person.

Behind her was her husband, Shuuko Marukura.

"Madam, you must have mistaken me for somebody else" The boy said, to her shock and her husband, his voice sounded. like a day hadn't gone by since they had seen their son but his voice had this coldness to it, that they heard before. "It is true that my name is Marucho, but I am not the boy who you are looking for."

That whole sentence was like a machine just spoke, it had no emotion to it and his eyes would unnerve anyone with how hard they were.

It was obvious to both of them that somebody had happened to their son, the way he looked at them was as if he was looking at complete strangers.

"Marucho, it's me. Your mother" Kia said, the boy titled his head.

"Like, I said, you've got the wrong person." Marucho repeated, that's when Vampiric decided to come out to see what the fuss was about...

And what an introduction.

"BACK OFF, HUMAN!" She growled, both man and woman took a step back at the fierce looking darkus bakugan appeared out of nowhere.

"Vampiric..." He said.

"What?" She said, turning to him. "I will not allow a human to touch you in such a way. What would your Parents think if they learn you were kidnapped while visiting another planet? What about all your work and research? Do you have enough air to finish your work here?"

And the more the couple listened, the more they began to wonder why this bakugan who came out nowhere was treating this boy like he was from another planet.

What about Radizan?

What was, this, companionship air they could feel between the boy who looked at them so coldly a few seconds ago to the bakugan who had a sharp tongue?

Wasn't Marucho a Aqua's brawler so why did he have a darkus bakugan with him?

"Your not human are you?" Shuuko Marukura's, Marucho father said, turning to boy who had yet to smile even once like their own son.

The boy eyes narrowed and you couldn't tell that was assessing them as he said. "The fact that you ask me that, mean's I am correct in assuming you have met...other life forms other than me in the past." It was like the boy was struggling with his speech a bit.

It was getting harder to talk human, now.

"We had a Gundalian, stay with us a couple of years back by the name Ren." Kai said, trying to see the boy's reaction.

"A Gundalian?" Vampiric said, sounding surprised. "Isn't that the species that shears a likingness to our own Ruler?" all those who inhabited the planet, were brainwashed to believe their ruler was actually a god instead of an alien.

Their ruler was secretly working on a way to become immortal so he could rule for ever.

"Now, this interesting" Marucho said, "I was going through the files that were collected, when some of our people went to 'Gundalia'. I heard they had a war with another race."

This boy, honestly doesn't know who they were or this was there son Marucho, who had suffered a terrible memory loss. They both thought, along these lines.

"If you must know, what, my partner is." Vampiric said. "We both come from a planet called Phudor. My partner is a Phundoran. A species that is similar to a what you people call a fish, he can not breath the atmosphere on your planet and has to carry our air around to survive."

Just than there was a beep and Marucho looked down at his wrist, to find his tank was running on low, he dropped his bag and got out what looked like a tiny disk, he placed it on his arm, the liquid the disk contained drained away before their very eyes.

And Marucho took a good breather.

That had been his forth one.

"Like my partner said, I cannot breath on this planet without carrying a part of my air with me and I suspect it's the same for you as well, if you want to my planet" He said, "I merely came to this planet to study it's plant life forms. I took on this appearance to blend in with the population"

So this boy wasn't there son, they were figuring out, but an alien disguised as a human being, they didn't know this was his usual humanoid face.

It was like somebody had played a cruel prank on them.

This boy couldn't be their son.

"I'm sorry, I'm finding it hard to speak human." the boy admitted. "...May, I... take... some samples of the plants around, to take back to my home planet?" It felt wrong to take something without somebody permission.

"Of course" Shuuko said, before eyeing the strange device that his son's look a like got out from his backpack.

Marucho got out a slim metal stick that couldn't be as long as a tall rod, he pressed a button on it and before their eyes, multiple holographic screens suddenly showed up over it, and than he actually grabbed the holograms and flips them so they were upwards and in front of him.

They were both amazed by the technology they were seeing, none of the words they could make out was any language they know off.

"Delivencode" He said, much to their confusion before a light shot out of the stick and covered the whole room.

"Delivencode, all samples" a robotic voice said and Marucho switched it off and placed it inside his pocket, he know he had some samples of some rear flowers, he couldn't wait to get back to his lab.

"So bright" Vampiric said, bright as usual.

"Thank you..." Marucho said, bowing his head, he heard it was common to do this in this part of the world, before walking towards the exit.

And as much as both parents wanted to stop him or follow him, they know, they couldn't hold him against his will.

Marucho walked out of the door, using his memory, he easily came back the way he came, passed the servants and the man who brought him here and quickly found the exist.

He immediately activated the teleporter that would zap him home, when he was suddenly spun around once more.

His yellow cat eyes met with yellow black rimmed red eyes and pyros bakugan beside it.

"Marucho, is that you?" A man's voice said.

But the moment the man said that, he was gone.

Teleported back to his home planet, he came out of the teleporter and into his lab, confused.

Who the hell was that and why did his head suddenly hurt?

And scene!

Next chapter, Dan and Draco inquire about the boy who visited while the ruler, goes and experiences his own planet from a normal person's perspective on the planet, disguised as one of his subjects. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

20 year old, Dan Kuso couldn't believe it, when he was called by Kato that Marucho, might be home.

He, like the rest of the planet had been forced to move on, while hoping their missing friends or family members would turn up one day, the police was starting to suspect, they were already dead.

Thousands of people couldn't just disappear like that, without a single trace.

Only those, like the Bakugan battle brawlers know, that those people couldn't be on the planet and were actually out there in space.

Right now, the remaining brawlers were focused on the planet called Phudor, that Shun's, look a like apparently came from.

They had been shocked to find out Jin, princess Fabia fiance, wasn't dead like they believed but was recovering from a massive injury on the planet, Aranaut was more than happy to provide them with information on the planet.

They had been surprised to learn, the Planet was apparently more advanced than planet Nethia.

He, like Drago had been shocked to run into a boy who almost looked identically to Marucho, outside their friend's house, but before they could grab the teen and question him, he had vanished into thin air.

They had been shocked, before they went inside to see if there was more information on the teen that just vanished, they had pulled the C.C video from the room.

The boy, had told Marucho parents, that he was from the planet Phudor and apparently his bakugan partner was a darkus bakugan.

A darkus Bakugan?

And apparently, they both acted like they had been together all of their lives, they talked to each other like they were life-long friends.

What was going on?

First Shaun look like shows up and now Marucho look like shows up, they were both from the same place, was it more than a coincidence?

What was on planet Phudor and how could they get there?

Ch 8: The Life of the Phudorian: Absolute Loyalty

Laxus Phudor, aka the Ruler, back on planet Phudor was on his own personal mission.

He was going out disguised as a normal Phudor child, to see personally the world he ruled, the world that belonged to him and worshipped him.

Everybody, fall over themselves, when he requested a disguise from the technology department, and he was given one the very night.

In the morning, he had disguised as Phudor boy with short curly green hair and yellow eyes, he looked to be ten years old, you wouldn't be able to tell he was really the most powerful man on the planet.

Nobody stopped him, when he left the tower, in fact they all wished him a good day, his house was hooked to all the towns all over the world, Phudor was twice as big as Earth and there were well over 8,000 cities, to accommodate such a big population.

He teleported himself to 'Greysage', a town that housed a popular T.V station, because of that, the town was bustling with activity, as news vans drove out, looking for news.

There was never anything terrible happening, but it was one of the most watched news stationation in the world, it just goes to show that only bad news sales, were a complete lie.

He teleported from his house, right in the middle of the city, not that far from him, were people and Bakugan, teleporting in and out of the city.

The ground was mostly high above, so it really made use of the hovering cars.

Holographic screens were everywhere, following people around, as they either talked to each other or sat to watch something online.

He saw several people watching interviews with well know celebrities, one well known boxer was currently having an interview, his name was Shaun Hoecuc.

He was impressed, Shaun had gone quiet far with the life he had made for him.

Now, if he remembered this correctly...

He had to go at the very edge of the platform, a light at the platform turned green and read his intent, immediately one of the hovering cars turned his way and parked right in front of him, on it was a completely alien language on top, but it was no doubt a cab.

"All hail, the Ruler" The cab driver said.

But he was kind of in shock, it was Gunz!

Gunz Lazar, was dressed like a simple driver.

He may have given them, all new lives but he had no way of knowing what they would do in their new lives, there was only so much he could control.

"R-Right, all hail, the Ruler" He said, it sounded so weird going from his own ears, the greeting he had installed into all over them.

Before he opened the door and got in, he was surprised by how normal it looked inside, but then he saw the holographic screens at the front.

So much for being normal...

"Grishna? (Where)" Gunz said, he had to make money somehow, because being an artist was expensive.

"Grishna, what is the Sisib (hottest) place to eat?" He said, he had to remember the words he had installed, the Phudor language was a complex language to learn, it was made to sound completely alien to those who weren't from this planet.

And once you learn it, you can pretty much go anywhere in the world.

None of them had any memories, of any other than this language or culture, this was to help them adapt to their new life's.

"That would be 'Pupur'. " Gunz said, as he looked at the complex buttons in front of him that resembled what you would expect to be in an alien spaceship, he had been through his training and know what to do.

He pressed a couple of button and pulled a lever.

The cab was off like a rocket, flashing out of existence, and joining thousand of other cab's, just like this one running along a beam of light.

He was amazed by how advanced the planet was compared to two years ago, the technology and the science department were really a amazing.

However just as soon as they entered the stream, they exited out of it and drove straight for a pavement before parking.

"That would be 7 Phundorian dollars" Gunz said, and a holographic screen appeared right in front of him.

'Pay Money?'

'yes' 'no'

It was all written in an alien language.

He know he could easily pay the driver and pressed 'yes', there was a quick loading bar before there was a check, before the words said.

'Have a good day'

The door was unlocked and he got out, he turned around to see Gunz say. "Hail, the ruler"

"Hail, the ruler" he said back, before the hovering cab drove off.

There were people and bakugan everywhere, the smell of something amazing flew through the air and there were screens everywhere advertising food and any discounts.

No wonder this was a hotspot in this town.

He went to where his nose was telling him to go, even, who had eaten the richest food on this plant had to offer it couldn't help for a snack, he got the feeling it was closer to lunch time.

He entered a building that looked like a regular shop but instead of going through a door, he walked through the very walls.

He was met with the inside of a dinner, but instead of serving regular burger's, they served something that couldn't be edible to a human being, since most of it was poisonous to them.

The counter people where holograms while the waitresses were real people, everything was powered by technology.

"Please, place your order's here" A holographic women said, he walked to her, a holographic screen popped up, showing the menu and how much each thing was.

This was quiet something, how did the great minds of this planet managed to pull off such holograms? He couldn't help but think as he ordered and paid.

Suddenly there was a buzz that rung through the whole planet, emitted through all the holographic screens.

Immediately everybody around him suddenly stopped what they were doing and said.

"All hail our ruler, our master who we live to serve. We will gladly stake our lives for anything the ruler believes in and work together to accomplish his goals. We will never betray him or disobey a direct order. By keeping this pledge we hope to be of value in his eyes and to have a purpose in life. May our Ruler live long and prosper."

It was a 12 in the afternoon!

So this is what the oath looked like, up close and personal, it looked as creepy as hell, seeing all this, even the traffic stopped momentarily so that the drivers could recite the oath.

And than it went back to normal, like nothing creepy had just happened.

"Why didn't you speak the oath?" Somebody beside himself said, and he inwardly cursed, his cover was blown.

He turned to find it was none other than Baron, it was odd not seeing the teen worshiping the ground Dan Kuso walked in, the alien was dressed in mostly red and his clothes had a crest on it.

Oh, right, he had Baron, become a noble, so the teen came from a noble family.

Because of this, Baron would no doubt, experience a major boost in confidence and wouldn't let anybody be his teacher, unless they proved stronger than himself.

"Pardon?" He said.

"We noticed, you didn't say the oath just like everybody else" His bakugan, Hyper Dragonoid said, it's head was that of a lizard and it was coloured yellow and fire red. "We're asking you why you didn't follow along, this has been tradition for thousand's of years. Our oath, shows our complete loyalty to the ruler of this whole planet."

Now some people were looking this way.

"Why, have you broke this tradition?" Baron said, before he narrowed his eyes. "Are you a spy? How did you get on this planet without permission?"

Now everybody was looking at him, who know that not saying the oath would expose him and create so much suspicion in the air.

What a clever way, to snoop out a spy, there was no way outsiders would know about the oath and it's importance to the people, it would expose them.

"Who are you really?" Baron said, with suspicion. "Would you mind waiting for the authorities to show up, to get this all cleared up?"

"There will be no need" He said, making them all look at him in surprise, his voice had changed and so had his demeanor, he screamed of power and command.

Only those of noble blood could even come close to such an air and yet this boy did it flawlessly.

He pressed something by the side of his trousers, and his disguise peeled away to reveal a person they had only seen on T.V.

The Ruler.

Immediately they all got down on their knee's, once they were sure he was in fact who they thought he was.

"our mistake, your majesty" The dragonoid said, no wonder the boy didn't swore the oath, he would be swearing the oath to himself.

Everybody else couldn't help but feel shocked seeing the Ruler in real life right before their very eyes.

Baron, had a look of awe on his face, this was the person he had been told, was the very height of society and he should inspire to be.

Suddenly there was a ding, signaling his food was ready.

The waitress suddenly looked like she didn't know what to do, as he sat down at an empty table, they all stared at him, not moving.

He motioned for the waitress to come to him, she quickly did with haste, carrying his food and placed the food in front of him.

Who would have guessed they would have the Ruler in their establishment?

Everybody couldn't help but watch him as he picked up a fork, some started recording with their holographic screens, many people started gathering, wondering about the crowd.

So this was what it was like to be a celebrity?

He took a bite out of the meat and chewed, you could feel the breaths being held.

He merely took several bites before throwing into the towel and ordering something a lot more expensive, he ended up eating a poisonous squid, before getting up and walking out, they all parted way, still staring at him.

He walked out and people downright stared.

Was that the Ruler?

They all got down on knee in complete submission.

"All hail, the Ruler." One person said, which started a herd of people wanting his attention, he got to the pavement, but instead of a cab it was a stretch golden limousine, the one lucky car that rushed to him having heard who he was by the power of the World Wide Web, something bigger than what Earth had.

"All hail, the Ruler. Right, this way your majesty" the driver said, opening the door for him.

He gave a wave to the crowd of people who practically fainted.

He climbed in and the door closed, before the hovering car drove.

"I can't believe it" The dragonoid said. "That was a Ruler, in the flesh"

"He's so cool!" Baron said.

And scene!

Next chapter, Dan and the other's find the location of Phudor and try to send a message to the planet and request a video chat with one of the high ups. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Maria Clay was on a mission, she was just doing a scan of the earth, when she saw what looked like a strong signal for a transporter.

Not wanting it to disappear, she latched onto it and tried to trace back to the source, just before Dan and Drago informed her about the teenager who bore a startling resemblance to Marucho, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and vanishing via, transportation.

What caught her attention was the fact, he claimed he was from planet Phudor.

By now, she was beginning to have a sneaky suspicion, that what she was tracking was really the position of the planet itself.

She had soon realized, that the planet's actual location was in a completely different galaxy, she had to blast a signal out into space and pray, the planet got it or at least understood it.

They couldn't even attempt to fly to the planet by spacecraft, it would take year's before they get even close to it and that's if they survive the dangers along the way.

So it wasn't until a week later, did they finally get a signal back, so it was quite possible, the planet had managed to translate it.

They saw it, was a video call.

How was that possible?

The computer, she was using, wasn't designed to receive a video call from such a great distance.

What she wouldn't do to have Marucho here...

So all the remain Bakugan and brawlers were called, perhaps they would get some much needed question answers and perhaps, they would be granted access to enter the planet.

The giant screen, went black and they all unconsciously held their breaths seeing the computer connecting.

The screens suddenly sprung to life, to reveal a man with green bubble like hair and cat yellow eyes dressed in a lab coat and said.

 _"All Hail, the ruler"_ The man said, automatically.

"What?" Drago couldn't help but say.

What did this man just say?

Ch 9: The video connection between Earth and Phudor.

The person stopped, clearly confused, before doing something to the machine on his own side and tried speaking again.

"Can you understand me, now?" The person said, now in complete Japanese. "I used a planetary translator on my voice. We should be able to understand each other now"

And to say, Runo and Maria were amazed, was an understatement of a lifetime, this person had managed to make his voice came out as a language they could understand, just by hearing one words from them, and this was being beamed from thousands of light's years away to their planet.

Such a thing shouldn't be possible, well at least it should have so kind of delay with his actual speech.

But there was none.

Just how advanced was planet Phudor, to have such technology?

"It took us some time to translate your message, do you need assistance?" The person said, the message just said, 'Please contact me, if anyone get's this'.

It came as quite a surprise, to find out some people from his department, seemed to be able to understand which language it was. That's why they could translate it so fast.

While Dan and Drago, couldn't help but compare this man's eyes, to the kids that were brainwashed by the Gundalian's, he certain didn't act like his actions were being controlled.

"Um, no. Are you one of the planet's rulers?" Maria said, only an idiot would try to infiltrate such a large planet.

Planet Phudor was twice as big as earth and she had no idea about the planetary conditions, it's atmosphere could kill her if she set foot on it.

The man seemed surprised and said. "Do you wish to speak with our planet, ruler? What situation are you in, to gain the attention of the highest authority on my planet? You are tapped into the global communication on my planet, on one of the four main towers in the world. I do not have the authority to contact somebody so high up. You would have to speak to my superiors."

"And are your superiors around?" Reino said.

"The two suns have gone down and two moons are up. I'm working the night shift, none of my superiors will be here for at least six hours." The man said, showing the clear difference in time, back on earth where they were, it was 2 in the afternoon, the day was only really beginning for the them.

Oh.

"Well, can, you help us, find somebody?" Dan said, making the man look at him. "His name is Marucho"

"Marucho? Marucho, who?" The man said, they had lots of Marucho's on this planet, it would be hard to find just one without a last name and he didn't think, he had full permission to access somebody's else personal files.

And he never did anything without permission.

"He came to this planet and collected data on this planet's plant life." Drago said.

Now **that** , he had permission for.

The file that contained mission reports wasn't exactly locked, those who had been on mission's showed their slip off with pride.

"Hold on" he said, before multiple holographic screens suddenly covered the man's face, and they all say the first evidence of advanced technology, the planet had.

With just one hand, windows were appearing and closing, until there was nothing left but one, the screen split into two.

It was a file report, but nobody in the room could read the actual text, but that didn't matter, what their eyes were drawn to was the image of a blonde haired teenager with yellow cat like eyes.

"MARUCHO!" Radizen said.

"You know, Marucho Zangda?" The man said, sounding startled, if these people know such an influential figure, than this changed everything.

"Marucho Zanda?" Jaakar said.

"You know, Mr Zanda." The man said, "He's the person who helped design the new shield for the planet, his work has contributed, a lot to the advancement of our planet's medicine and technology, despite being so young. If you know such a person, than that's simply candora"

"Candora? What?" Drago said, he wasn't the only surprised by this new word, they had never heard of until now.

"Oh, it seems, the computer, can not translate some words that I say because it doesn't have enough data on your species, speech patterns." The man said, now he know the limit of the translator, he would leave a note for those who work on stuff like this.

Before he said. "All I can do is leave a note, for my superiors, I don't have the authority to contact such an important and high standing individual. What would you like the message to say?"

 _This guy is weird_ they all thought, or were all the people from that planet like this? Not being able to do anything without another person's permission?

"Can't you contact him, right now? Is he in the same city or on the other side of the world?" Reino said, getting annoyed. "Surely, even he's not asleep, because of your planet's rotation."

"...you want me to go against my superiors orders?" The man said, in horror, he couldn't do that, the world would fall into chaos if they didn't obey commands. "We, Phundarians trust each other and we always tell the truth. To go against what is in our blood, is unthinkable."

"So your telling me, you've never told a lie before, not even a white lie?" Runo said, what kind of planet was that? Where nobody told even a tiny white lie, even if it was to protect the people they care about.

"Well, unlike other races, we do not feel the need to lie to one another. It's one of the reason's, why there is no crime on my planet." He said, he had heard stories of people using kitchen tools, to purposely cause harm to another person, were people took things from stores without paying and lying about why they need it, and even using cars to run over people.

Such a world sounded so alien to him and yet oddly familiar.

"Well, your planet is super weird" Runo said, while the other's tried to make her stop talking in case she offended the man.

The man just looked at her confused and said. "What is 'weird'?"

Thank god, it didn't seem that word existed, on his planet. Everyone besides Runo thought, who know's what the man would do if they got on the wrong side of him.

"Well, can we contact a person named Shun?" Jaakar said, trying hard to remember what that boy name was. "I think it was Shun Hoecue, or something"

"You mean the boxer?" The man said, his eyebrow rose so high, how did these people know the name of one of his planet's sports celebrities and why, were they so interested in him? He personality wasn't interested in the sport and said. "I can put you through to Shun Hoecue manager, because that is all I can do, the boxer doesn't give out his phone number for obvious reason's." drawing up a holographic screen and the signal for dial appeared.

Meanwhile Dan and the other's were shocked to find out, the other Shaun who could possible be there Shaun was a fighter, Shaun grandfather, Grandpa Kazami, would have probably been rolling in his grave if the man was dead, if he found out Shun had become a boxer and used his fist and not his body to fight like he hoped.

"Hello" a female voice said, "This is Bessie, Zremt, manager of Shaun Hoecue. What, would you like to talk about? Is this for doing business with my client or setting up a match?"

She came off as incredibly friendly to them.

"Um, ah." Dan began.

"We would like to speak to Shun" Maria said, covering him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" She said, "My client has asked me, to not give out his number unless it is somebody he know's personally. Would you like to leave a message, so my client can get back to you?"

Were all Phudorian's this nice? They all couldn't help but wonder.

Jaakar stepped forward and said. "Can you tell, him, that. He's always welcome on earth and give him this address?" Jaakar told her the address of where Shun used to live. "And can you tell him if the name 'Jaakar' mean's anything to him?"

"I don't quite understand, but I will tell him, and when do you expect a reply?" She said.

"Um, as soon as possible. I guess" He said.

"Okay, I will give him, the message. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" She said.

"No, that's about it" He said.

"Well, than. Goodbye" She said.

"Such a nice women" Radizen said, getting a nod from Roxtor.

The man came on screen again and said. "Is there anything else, you want?"

"Yes" Maria said, "Can you have somebody pass on the message, to somebody who has the authority to pass it to your planet's king or 'ruler' as you call them. We would like to ask permission to come visit your wonderful planet. Afterward's, we will contact our government in hopes of contacting your planet in hopes of forming an alliance"

"I will try my best" He said, before the voice call ended.

And, all the remaining brawlers had to do was wait.

#2 day's later#

Laxus, sat on the chair, that he quickly called his throne, it was just as grand as you would expect, if the person who sat on it, was none other than the king of a whole planet.

He was well aware of the call that went on a couple of days before, knowing it was beamed from Earth, there was no doubt in his mind that it was the brawlers, it looks like they had finally found the planet.

Too bad, it took them two years to do so.

This was more than enough time, for all the people on the planet to settle into their new lives and for the brainwashing to stick.

"Marucho" He said, and holographic screen appeared right in front of him to show none other the Marucho.

"All hail, the Ruler. Is there anything I can help you with, your majesty" The teen said, as politely as possible, he had taken some medicine so that the headache had vanished into thin air.

His mind couldn't help but wonder why he had a headache in the first place.

"Start preparing for new arrival's and contact the person who gave you, the note." He said.

"As you wish, your majesty" Marucho said, showing his surprise, that they were allowing another race on the planet. "Is there anything else you need, your majesty?" He said, always happy to serve.

"Yes, I would like you to make me some Earth popcorn with melted butter because I want to watch a movie, later." He said.

"Popcorn, your majesty?" Marucho said, what the heck was that? It looks like he would have to research this 'popcorn' from the data he had on the planet, called earth and said. "I will get right on it, your majesty"

And Laux cut off the connection, grinning from ear to ear, as he heard the clock strike 12 and the pledge began once more.

"All hail our ruler, our master who we live to serve. We will gladly stake our lives for anything the ruler believes in and work together to accomplish his goals. We will never betray him or disobey a direct order. By keeping this pledge we hope to be of value in his eyes and to have a purpose in life. May our Ruler live long and prosper."

Dan Kuso's former friend's were basically calling him, master!

He throw his head back and laughed, as he listened to the oath, being said over and over again.

 _Dan Kuso, can you do it?_

 _Can you make your old team mate's, remember, even the tiniest thing about their real past's?_

"Interesting" He said. "Entertain me, boy. I want to enjoy the game."

 _Things were about to get interesting._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dan and the gang are beamed to Planet Phudor, and are shocked to discover, Planet Phudor could be where all the missing people have gone to and try to find their friends, and snap them out of it. But it's no easy task, when no one can understand what they are saying without a translator and their oxygen is limited. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

It was a Tuesday afternoon, going by earth's time, when the remaining member's of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers headed out to the mysterious planet, called Phudor.

It would have normally taken them a couple of day's traveling non stop, at hyperspeed to reach their destination, but with the help of the actual planet, they were just beamed above the planet, within seconds.

"Woah" Dan said, looking outside, the window showed a very tall overview of a section of the planet and even he could tell, it was beautiful.

He could see the building's that seemed to blend with nature around it, but when the ship finally touched them, he saw that they were alone, about 11 more ship's were also docked, coming from other planet's.

Runo had quickly chose to suit up, while ordering Dan to do the same.

She had obviously taking to heart the warning, from their so called guide, that if she were to step out onto the planet without some kind of protection, than her skin would turn red before she died of blood loss and lack of oxygen.

Depending, on what got to her first.

Dan suited up, while Maria did not need to, since apparently she could breathe the atmosphere but not without feeling dizzy at first before her body adjusted to it.

When they were all ready to go, the door to their ship was dropped and they walked out onto the planet, they all couldn't help but feel some kind of invisible force pressing down on their neck's, not enough to make their knees buckle, but deviantly enough to be noticeable.

What, they were feeling was Planet Phudor heavy gravity, that was more powerful, compared to Earth's own.

They never thought, of how terrifying it would be for a Phudorian, who was used to this kind of gravity, to come to earth, that had a much lighter gravity.

"My legs, feel like leg on this planet" Runo complained as they saw a bunch of people nearby, to their surprise they saw Maria brother Keith amongst them and Princess Fabia.

"Maria?" Keith said, surprised to see his little sister and her friend's where "Did you get the invite to?"

"The invite?" Drago said.

"The one, we all received not too long ago" Princess Fabia imputed in. "It said, Planet Phudor was willing to form an alliance with, each of our respective planets"

"An alliance?" Dan said, this was the first time they had ever heard about it.

Ch 10: A fabricated history.

"Welcome" Said, a holographic person that literally come from nowhere, almost startling them all half to death. "Welcome to Planet Phudor, home to a population of an estimated, 16 billion people worldwide."

"16 billion people!?" Runo said, understandably shocked, Earth only had 7 billion people on the planet right now, she couldn't imagine that amount of people.

Phudor must be absolutely huge, to house and feed all those people.

Even the other planet's were looking shocked at the sheer size of the population.

They all shuddered at the thought, of having such a great amount of people suddenly at their doorstep ready to go to war with them.

"Dear, honored guest. Please make your way through that door" The hologram said, before disappearing to reveal a metal door behind it.

They all looked at each other before they walked towards it one by one, expecting it to open like automatic door's, so they couldn't have been more surprised when they could actually walk through it.

"Welcome" A suddenly holographic screen appeared in front of all of them, displaying each of their name's and which planet they came to represent.

It was truly amazing to see hovering above.

For Dan and the group, it was like they had stepped into, the virtual Bakugan interspace once more except for this was in real life.

The space, they were all in was long and narrow one.

"Hello, there" Came two people, one male and the other female, both of them looked like they were about to go out into space, but they both had the same identical eyes.

The person who represented Gundalia, couldn't help but notice that they had the same eyes.

In fact, they both looked eerily similar to the child from earth who had been kidnapped and brainwashed but except they didn't look mindless, nor was there a robotic edge to their voice's.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, honored guests" The female said, "My name is Fyre Gravity and this is my brother, Raye Gravity. We are both citizen on this planet and were chosen to guide and answer any of your question's. So please don't hesitate to ask. We are currently speaking to you, through the translator around our neck's so we can communicate with each other"

Drawing their eyes to what they thought were collars around their necks.

The Ruler had been extremely careful with choosing, who to send out, it would be a disaster if he sent two people that those coming in, know personally.

Both of them, had their memories altered and blood switched so that they appeared to be brother and sister.

"Shall, we get going, to where you will be staying?" Frye said, and they all couldn't believe how polite and helpful she was.

Were all Phudorian's really this kind and helpful?

They both turned around and began to walk and they followed them.

"You don't mind us asking, but we would like to know a bit more about this planet, such as it's history" Keith said, as they walked through another door.

Did people just not use doors, here? Than why did they have them in the first place?

When they existed out of the door, they were treated to a beautiful meadow, full of planets that they all had never seen before.

Flying, over them were insect's twice as big as what you would expect on earth.

They all stared in disbelief when they saw a little girl running in the medow's, being chased by her older brother.

They all couldn't understand either of them.

"I would be more than happy to answer." Frye said. "Our planet's history started 6 billion year's ago. At first, only planets and animals roamed this land, but as time went on the fish in the sea began to evolve. The fish began to grow larger brain's, arms, and legs. Those fish grow smarter, but some did not evolve and those who did, called themselves 'Phudorian's' to separate themselves from the rest. They were the first generation of Phudorian which we all descended from. The first generation, started building things, building home's and hunting for food and inventing things, in order to make out lives easier but we were far from peacefully"

They all listened rapidly to her explanation, that had been imprinted into her mind was being taught in all the primary schools, all over the world.

"We fought each other, over everything. Killing each other off when we could have worked together for a better future. We would have wiped ourselves out" Frye said. "If it wasn't for one person. The being we currently call 'Ruler'. He had evolved different from the rest of the world, he had compassion, cunning and had charisma to unite us. He made us stop fighting each other and lead us into an age we could only dreamed of and he is the oldest, amongst our kind."

"Wait, are you saying, this person is still alive" Drago said, as they all stared in shock realizing what Drago was implying. "How old is he?"

"Going by earth's age, the Ruler is currently 4 billion and 42 year's old" She said, getting shocked looks from them all, again they were made to believe he was some wise old god.

"Why are you all surprised?" Rayes said, "We, Phudorian can live up a million year's old and beyond, thanks to medicine, housing and good quality of food. There isn't a single starving person on this planet nor is there a homeless person, the Ruler is just and fair and is always's looking out for his civilians."

"I can't believe it" Maria said, "That there will be world, were not a single hungry or homeless person exist, on the entire planet. It's like a dream" and they all couldn't have agreed more.

Each and everyone of them had a few homeless people or starving people on their planet, it was a constant problem and it wouldn't go away, no matter how much attention they brought to them, there was always's somebody starving or homeless on the street.

And they were saying this so called Person had found a way to make sure, all his civilan's who were more than each of their planet's population, had managed to properly feed and house them all?

Who was this person and would he allow them to take notes?

What they didn't know was that for this to be possible, Laxus had to eliminate the concept of sin from the heart's of his civilians, which could only be accomplished, by wiping out the mind completely clean of all experiences and memories related to the word and have them go through complete re-education.

In a way, they were the human race before they discovered the evilness that could be housed in their heart's.

"We are currently in the small city of Yram just west of the contient of Gluefud" Rayes said, making absolutely no sense to them, since they had yet to see a map of the whole planet. "Our ruler has chosen this place, because it is a lot more peaceful and quieter here, than in a big city"

A holographic screen appeared in front of him, making them surprised, when he enlarged with a touch of his finger's before going through some writing, that none of them understand, before pressing a button in mind air.

Immediately there was a light around them, which made them all tense.

Were they under attack!?

But than it died down to reveal they were in front of some large building.

"This is the hotel that you will be staying in. You are free to wander around if you wish and if you get lost, just say 'Yram inn' and a screen will appear right in front of you, with one option that you need to press. It will teleport you back to the front of the inn" Fryre said, before a screen appeared in front of her, she did something with it and out came, about a couple of chips from literally thin air.

You could just see the absolute shock from those who were more brain than brawn, as they began to drool of the day they would meet somebody who worked in the Technology department of this highly advanced planet.

"Just take, one of these and show them to the people inside. They will then direct you to your room's" Fryre said, as they all took one. "Each and every staff member has a translator on them so they should be able to understand you, if you were to make a request. Any question's?"

"When do me meet your so called 'Ruler'. " Princess Fabia said, voicing a very good question.

"Our Ruler, is very busy man today, but he has cleared up his schedule for tomorrow, afternoon. He has arranged to meet you, all than." Raye said, "When the time come's, we will come back and pick you from your room's, so do not worry about trying to read our time. Is there any more questions?"

Nobody had any more question's.

"Let, please let us take out leave, than" Frye said, as both of them transported to who know's where.

It wasn't until they had both official left did, Dan Kuso say.

"Man, I thought I was talking to a hotel staff than!"

# In the Ruler's palace#

"Report" Laxus said, in the planet's native tongue, as Fryre and her brother got down on their knees before him and bowed their head's.

It was absolute honor in their mind's, to be in the presence of the person they called their Ruler.

"All, hail the Ruler. The camera's are in place, my King" Raye said. "Just as instructed."

"If they do anything suspicious, we will know" Frye said, "Their ship's, in which they arrived in are under heavy security." Before saying.

"What are you next order's, your highness? We live to serve you."

"You have done well so far. You may leave and return to your friends and families. I'm sure, they are all waiting for you to go back to them." he said.

 _Ruler.._ Both of them thought, before they both smiled.

Their Ruler was a kind and thoughtful person, just like a leader should be.

"You are both dismissed." He said, and they immediately got up onto their own two feet and teleported out.

And not even a second later, Laxus had a grin so wide, that it could have split his face in two, as he turned around to the ten holographic screen's hovering in front of him, showing each of the room's his special guest's were occupying.

Should he allow this game to continue or end it now?

No.

He had yet to have all his fun.

 _This was far from over._

Next chapter, the meeting between the Ruler and 10 planet's happen. A war pact is signed between the ten planet's and but Phudor is off limits to most people unless given special premission. Review/fav and follow!

I eventually intend for Shaun's grandfather to find Shaun, one morning in his garden, who then tries to make Shaun remember who he is truly is, through his body. After all, a Ninja is always a Ninja. Shaun may not remember, but his body will always remember the hellish training his grandfather put him through when the man was forcing him to be a ninja.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"What's wrong, son?" The man, appointed to be Uch Zangda, Marucho's Zangda father said.

Their son hadn't touched his food, yet.

They were in a large dining room, all around the room were images of the family in various stages of Marucho's life.

Meaning, they were fabricated, but nobody in the large house know that.

"You haven't touched your, heolphekho (a plate, full of red baby alligators stuffed with scrambled eggs)" His mother, Ann Zangda, said.

The food would have killed a human being within second's of consumption and yet they were having it for breakfast and eating it, without any problem's.

Marucho looked up, with wide eyes, he didn't even realised he had zoned out, he had been thinking about that human, again, that he had seen on Planet Earth.

Why did that person, looked so familiar to him?

He would have said, there was nothing wrong but Phudorian don't lie to each other and were very straightforward, and said. "I was hod (thinking) about this human, I saw, when I went to earth for plant sample's. For some reason, I can't get that particular human face out of my head. It feels like I've met him before but that's Ackle (impossible). I've never gone to Earth before and I'm sure, no human has ever been on Phudor, until now."

It was truly a troubling subject for him.

"Well, maybe, son. You saw someone on this planet that looked like that human, after all, Phudor has a large population and our humanoid form's, resemble human's quite a bit" Said his mother.

"Marucho, you should stop hod (thinking) about it. You have been hod (thinking) about this human for day's now. It's affecting your work and your not a hundred dice (percent). At the worst possible time, when the Ruler needs you. It's best to drop it, or this would affect your work even further." Vampiric said, rolling to his side.

"...Your right." He said, after thinking about it. "I don't know why, I've been so obsessed. I should give up, hod (thinking). I cannot let the Ruler down" and his parent's smiled.

After all, the Ruler was far more important, than a mere human.

Ch 11: The alliance of the Planet's.

"Welcome" Greeted Laxus Phudor as the door to his personal dining room opened up, it was one of the few on the planet, that was completely solid.

He had dawned another disguise on, so instead of looking like a Gundalian with multi colored hair, he looked more 'Phudorish', his ears which had been angular, had turned into fish gills, his bone like plate that every Gundalian was born with, was completely missing and those mark's that were pure Gundalian on his face and neck, had been removed.

His skin, no longer looked so gray or dull but it seemed like there was some colour to it, as it was tinted blue and to add to him finished look, around his neck was a translator.

That's why when Dan and other's, who were apparently representing their planet walked in, they all couldn't help but see, the person who greeted them look similar to that of a Gundalian, but was clearly not a Gundalian.

They had all been in their room's and all sound was blocked out when the Phudorian's spoke their oath.

Those who were human, were given the planet's air, but it was isolated to only contain oxygen particles in the tank's, so Dan and Runo didn't have to worry about dying in their sleep.

They found out, the day's were longer here than on Earth.

While the other's, couldn't help but be fascinated with the hovering holographic screen that seemed follow them almost everywhere, they went.

Sure they couldn't understand a word on it, or even get on this planet's version of the world wide web at first, but when they were showed, it didn't take them long for them to find the internet and recognize the search engine for it was.

The great thing about it, was that even though, they all saw alien words on the digital keypad, you could use your voice to search and it was actually good!

No buggy system that always's came up with random word's, that you didn't even say, this one was smart enough, to actually type in, what you were saying.

Dan and the other's had quickly looked up the words 'Marucho Zangda' and 'Shaun Horecue' on the web, unfortunatelly they couldn't read any articles that came up, so all they could do, was watch video without sound.

One of Shaun's boxing matches came up and Jaakar had been shocked at the brutality of it all, but despite the horrid display, both fighter's looked to be clearly enjoying themselves, and so did the crowd of people watching.

It really hit home that Phudorian was nothing like Earth, they had their own set of rules and moral's that were so different to earthlings, that they obey, so when such violence was shown.

The referee didn't, do anything to stop it, despite it being possible that they would end up killing each other.

That and how Shaun, hadn't seemed to have aged, a day since he had been taken.

Was Shaun really not their Shaun? Were, they seeing somebody who was much older, than an average human?

Or had there Shaun been conditioned to become this monster, smiling in front of camera's as he smashed somebody's, head in?

They were hoping to finally, get some much needed answer's, today.

"Everybody, please sit down" Laxus said, with the deceiving smile of a kind and warm person, as he gestured to the many hovering chair's around a large glass table.

They all hesitated before taking his advice and taking a seat, in one of the many chair's.

"Would, any of you like anything?" He said, "I can request for somebody, to go to one of your home planet's, to get anything for you"

Again, there was that helpfulness about him, like everybody else on this planet.

They all didn't realize, it was really smoke, hiding a terrifying dragon.

"No, thank you" Keith said, "I've just eaten" in fact they all did.

The Phudorian had been stuffing them with food designed to be like, the one's from their home planet's and it was only later, did they find out, they were actually eating below what the whole planet ate in one sitting.

How could they eat that much and not get fat?

This was a mystery to all of them.

"Is that so?" Laxus said, walking to the only chair left, fighting the urge to not kill the person, who dared to sit in his favorite spot.

He sat down and said, "First off, my name is Laxus Phudor, a Phudorian. On this planet, I am called 'Ruler' however I'm something's called 'King' or 'Your Highness', but the first term, is used more frequently than the other's. I am the Ruler of this planet and have govern this planet, for centuries"

He was sticking. to the lie that he was really, thousand's of year's old.

"So it's true. One person is really ruling over one planet?" Somebody said, before saying. "But isn't that too much work for you to handle? Doesn't Planet Phudor, have council's to help you run different section's, of this planet?"

That's what they all did, one person just ruling the planet would sound appealing to anybody's ear's, but when you think about it, the people under you, will judge you for even breathing and you will be the first one to be blame, if something went horribly wrong in one country.

And Laxus said. "Has a council, crossed my mind before? It would be a lie, if it hadn't" before he said. "But I know what Is best for my people. I am well aware of the risk's having a council can bring. The very world, that is united right now, would no doubt break into different section's. Different belief's will clash and innocent people, may get hurt, because they were caught in a war of people, who want more power. One day, they would come after my head. So dividing the people, may be the greatest since it makes my job easier and yet, it's the worst thing Phudor, may go through"

And they were all silent.

Of course, he forgot to mention, every single person on this planet worshipped him like a god.

No need to tell them that.

Meanwhile everybody else was thinking about how they were no stranger to war, so many had suffered because two people or government's, with completely different believe's clashed, pulling many into it.

The remain Bakugan brawlers should know this better than anyone.

"So because, we are united, there hasn't been a war with each other for thousands of year's. We've achieved so much, advanced so far. Most Phudorian are so care free... they never seen war before or what it does to the people around them. The word 'Starvation' is merely a word to them, because they have never gone hungry. They will never know what's like to be truly cold because you don't have proper clothes." He said, this place sounded like what the other's could only dream off.

Hell, many Earthling would flock to this place if they know it existed and they would never be cold or hungry ever again, in their lives.

"I have lived through a time, that is nothing like now. It makes me wonder, just how long this Peace will last. Will Phudor, be plunged into their darkness once more, sometime in the future? I can only prepare." He said.

 _This man loves his people._ They all thought, not knowing, what great length's, he had taken, to bring about this so called 'peace'.

The people on this planet, just could not be called people anymore.

It had been a smart move on his part when it was only him on this planet, when he thought about the issue of money that had plagued mankind and other planet's since the day it was created.

After all, were there was money, there was always's greed or their simply wasn't enough tree's to cut down to make the paper.

So he made the currency 'Phudorian Dollars' digital, it solved the problem easily and billions can be made in seconds.

And since Hacker's, didn't here, there was no danger to having money this way, he had made it, so that each person got a certain amount every day, all going towards food and rent or you, just getting some clothe's for yourself but you have to save up a bit.

If they had a families, they would naturally, have a much bigger allowance, until they could support themselves by a job.

This way, if you didn't work, there would be no risk of homeless or starvation.

He had installed into them, the drive to not take advantage of people's kindness toward's them, a lot of terrible things had came from that and even, he had fallen victim to that.

He would let his paradise be consumed by what the emotion's he saw in the Prison he died in.

"I've always lived in fear, that one day, a species while find Planet Phudor and invade this peaceful planet" he said, and the person who represented Gundalian suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, they all couldn't imagine, the emotion's he was feeling, knowing they had let a mad man lead them to war, only to get their asses handed to them by a group of human's, who were even adult's yet. Neathia will never get back the lives it lost, when the Gundalian attacked. "The current Phudorisan are too trusting and have never known deceit before. That's why, they can easily be exploited. Once you realise that, this peaceful planet would quickly turn into hell."

Yes this world day's could be numbered thank's to the threat of invasion.

They all know most they couldn't control their decendent's if in the future, they decide to attack the planet and just like that, a great civilization, that they could learn from, and use their knowledge to improve their own planet's lives, would be no more, burnt in a sea of flame consumed by greed and other things.

Was that why this man wanted an alliance between them, so there was never an invasion?

But what, he said next surprised all of them.

"This planet would become hell for the invading forces" He said, making them all look at him in surprise. What did that mean by that? Luckily, he was going to tell them anyway and said. "It might surprise you but Phudorisan... aren't naturally peaceful and kind people, they became this way, because of their environment and the people they grow up with. You could say they 'forget' their true natures when they reach a certain age."

"What do you mean 'true natures'?" Drago said, suddenly alarmed like everybody else.

"I assume you all know how Phudorians fought each in the past?" He said, and they all nodded. "That, is their true nature. Their true nature's are warrior's, even though the word 'murder' is merely a word in a textbook to them, they don't know that they could easily commit it, without batting an eye. This side of the, only start's to leak out in certain moment's, like when their battling or doing sport."

Just than a large holographic screen popped out of the table and on both side's, it showed the battle's from the number one Bakugan school in the world, over two year's.

They all couldn't help but gasp, at the shear brutality of it all, instead of having a friendly match with each other, Bakugan were literally tearing each other apart. Even their battler's were tearing each other apart with smile.

"T-This is horrible." Dark infinity Helios said.

"Now, this is only a small portion of their true nature's." He said, startling them all. "The real thing is so far worse. So, can you guess, what would happen if they were shown what's it like to murder somebody? Pillage, and take women to just to have fun with them for one night? They will naturally remember their true nature's. The kind and gently Phudorian's that you see now, will become something no person should go up against. I should know, I've seen if my self."

And nobody spoke.

"So after the change, they would naturally rampage. Their rampage would be worse than all those year's ago, because they have advanced medicine and technology at their disposal. Their madness will spread and not even I will be speared. After all, I still have Phudorian blood in me, even though it's a little different." He said, telling a white lie. " They would than see the invader's, as their playthings and wipe them out in the most brutal way possible... but their madness will not stop. They would eventually set their sights on wiping out another planet or two and before you know it, the whole galaxy is gone just like that and when there is no one left. We will turn on each other and eventually wipe, our selve's out"

There were gasp's of horror in the room.

"Mr Laxus, are you saying, your people will be the end of us and our planet, if one of us, invades!?" Princess Fabia said, looking highly alarmed, like many in the room.

Of course, some thought this was impossible.

No planet was that powerful.

"I want you to answer me this. How advanced do you think Phudorian is?" He said, looking them all in the eye.

Nobody said, but they all know, they were pretty advanced from what they've seen.

"Like me give you a small hit of what we can do. We discovered Jump speed, 6 thousand year's ago" He said, answering for them.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Maria said, that was at a time that planet Vestal was beginning to shy away from thinking they had invited all they could, as a result it was now an amazing society by earth's standards.

"This is no lie, you can go to a museum and see for yourself" he said, it was too easy to get your hands on instruction diagrams on Jump ship's, in 3089 even when you were in prison, in his past life so he just made his construction droan's build them from his memory.

"So... can imagine, what they can do now? After all, what you call new and ground break technology is seen as a relic of the past for my people." He said, "So imagine, what would happen, if mind's like that were corrupted and to harm other's."

"….oh, my, god" Came a voice from someone In the room, as they all finally took in the massive scale war that could be at their doorsteps.

What kind of monstrous technology could Planet Phudor make, designed just to kill people? Could they even defend themselves, if war broke out?

"I've tried my best to make sure, their true nature's are suppressed to prevent this from happening." he said, "All the TV station's only broadcast's good and positive News. I've made sure, that they don't feel fear whenever something happen's, because they know, medicine would heal them. I've made life in a way, that only positive emotion's exist. All you have to do is show them something extremely negative and the end will come."

 _So that's why..._ They all thought, now understanding why the Phudorisan, they've met were smiling a lot and acted really weird, everytime they showed an emotion on their face, that didn't link into what they usually saw.

They probably learnt what negative expression were, through a textbook and their reaction's probably came from a textbook as well, because otherwise, they would be clueless on what to do.

"So you can understand my urgency because an invasion is all, it take's for this peace to end. For the sake of this planet. No. For the sake of the galaxy, please promise, me that you will never invade." he said, and the holographic screen shrunk and word's began forming on it, the screen was made, so when you look at it, it would appear to be in your language.

Laxus than faked tiredness.

 _This man truly loves his people despite them all being monster's underneath..._ they all thought, he must have the hardest job in the whole galaxy.

"...we understand" Keith said, as pen's appeared in front of them.

"We will sign and promise never to invade."

 _It was at that moment, that they had no idea, that this will come and bit them in the ass in the near future..._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shaun finally listens to the message from his manager and is surprised to find out, he has been invited to earth. Not having anything better to do, he goes and can't help but feel a sense of familiarity, especially when he meet's an unusually powerful old man with a Bakugan, that stikes a cord with him. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Shaun" Aquas Anubis said, staring into the large pool of water, there wasn't even an ounce of worry in her voice for her partner, because she know that Phudorian's originally came from fish, so they could breath underwater no problem.

It had been a month since the treaty had been signed and the only one who truly came here was Princess of Fabia of Nethia to check up on Jin.

Shaun was at the very bottom of the pool, the water rushing passed his ear's, making it impossible for him to hear anything from above, as he thought about his next big fight boxing fight with somebody called, Raah, who had won pretty much KO-in, all his opponent's.

Even his father who had retired would have a hard time fighting with some an opponent, so he had to be careful or he would suffer a similar fate.

He needed a way to prepare for his big fight, but his usual training method was common in the world of Phudorian boxing, so there was a very high chance, that the other guy did it too.

He needed to go through a much higher grade of training, if he hoped to win, but how could he come up with the best training schedule only suited for him? He couldn't help but think.

Suddenly a voice blasted out of his musing.

"SHAUN!" Anubis yelled, this time diving underwater.

Shaun immediately resurfaced, and so did Anubis.

"Shaun. I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes." Anabis said.

"Sorry, Anubis. I was thinking about how, I'm was going to train for my next fight. My opponent is pretty tough" He said, getting out of the pool and a screen came up hovering in front of him, he pressed a button and a second later really warm air blasted down upon him, drying him off, before he put on some clothes.

A year ago, he had moved out of his parents house, when he finally had enough money to afford it, after saving up for 'year's', his parents had also been helpful in moving his stuff into the new apartment.

So instead of living in the city regarded as the city of heaven, where many famous stars and famous company's occupied, because the Ruler lived there, hoping to get a glimpse.

He had moved to the town of Sid, where it was much quieter and he didn't have to worry that much about crazy fan's, his hover bike was fast enough to get him around, whenever he needed to.

"Well, Shun. I know you don't want to hear this but you need to take a break. You've been training none stop" Anubis said, flying towards him and following him into the living room. "And I'm worried that you'll burn out your body, before you even fight."

"I know, I've been advised by my doctor to take it easy but I can't afford to stop, even though I know the training won't really give me the edge I need" Shaun said, going into the spacious living room, and seeing a robot helper cleaning up the place.

"What if I told, you can do both?" Anabis said, getting Shaun attention. "I heard recently from your manager, that you've been invited to a place called a 'Dojo' on the planet Earth. I looked it up on the web, it's a place of training. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from the Human's."

A Dojo?

Something about that name struck a cord in him, but his mind went completely blank, when he tried to figure out why.

Never mind, than.

Could, he really learn something from the human's?

Ch 12: Shaun arrives on Earth

Grandpa Kazam, sighed in his cup, his old bones rattled whenever he walked, it had been three year's since his only grandson Shaun, mysteriously disappeared.

When Jaakor came to him one day, without Shaun, the Bakugan didn't even attempt to hide it, knowing he was very sharp for his age and would know, if his grandson is missing or not.

He was even visited by the police, because he was related to one of the people, who were reported missing, he was surprised to find out people had disappeared all over the world, the same time his grandson did.

Where did they all go and more importantly, was his grandson safe?

He believed Shaun was still alive, he would have known If Shaun had died, Shaun wouldn't die that easily.

His grandson was out there, probably fighting for his life with many other's, trying to find his way home.

With each passing day, he could feel his body getting older and weaker.

He would like to see his grandson one more time, before he goes to rest for eternity.

Jaakor, hadn't really been the same since Shaun disappeared and through his disappearance, they keep each other company while they hoped Shaun would one day walk through the front door.

It was ridiculously lonely in here.

Realizing, he had spent more than enough time sitting down, Kazam, got up and began to walk to the back garden, where he liked to sit down and just take in the scenery and flower's, to distract himself from the dissappearence of his grandson.

Jaakor, only came out rearly to join him and preferred to spend most of his time, with either Dan or moping around the house.

So imagine his surprise to see somebody, had beat him to the garden first.

The figure, in the back garden was dressed strangely, but he could tell it was male, he wore the kind of clothe's, you would expect, to wear in space.

Hovering around, was an unknown blue Bakugan and as if, sensing his presence, the figure straightened his back and got up with a voice he hadn't heard in three year's.

"Sorry, that I just came in without knocking. Are these your flower's? Their so beautiful, I just couldn't help myself"

Turning around to reveal, the face of none other than his grandson Shun, but with small yellow cat like eyes.

He also couldn't help but notice how his Grandson hadn't aged at all, since the three year's he had been missing.

"Allow me, to introduce myself" Shaun said, feeling some familiarity to the old man in front of him.

Shaun?

Why was his grandson acting like he didn't know him?

"My name is Shaun Hoecue and this is my partner Bakugan, Aquas Anabis" Shaun said.

"Greeting's, human" The bakugan said. "We, were invited here, by somebody named, Jaakor"

And Kazam mind went to the bakugan in the building.

Shaun showed no reaction to that name, and just smiled pleasantly.

"I hope this is not a bad time" Shaun said.

"A-Ah, not at all" Kazam said, before saying. "Can I ask how old you are?" Inviting him back into the house.

The bakugan turned to Shaun who looked at him a bite strangely, as if it wasn't normal for an adult to ask about his age.

That's, because it wasn't.

In Phudorian, their age was only displayed on their virtual ID's, this way, there was no annoying looming age gap between each other, that would inspire some, to throw around their age and look down on people they know are younger than them.

 _Was this the norm on Earth, to ask a person their age?_ Both of them couldn't help but think, well they didn't want to insult the Earth culture.

So, Shaun answered honestly and said. "By earth standards, I am 4389 year's old" making the old man's eyes widen in shock.

"4-4389 year's old!?" Kazam said, more than a little shocked. "Are you an alien?" That was the only thing that made sense.

Kazam didn't know that the reason, Shaun hadn't aged at all, was due to the constant exposure of Phudor much more different environment, the day's were much longer than the one's on Earth, because it was much more bigger, so it took longer for it to complete one turn, so 4 earth day's were a single day for Phudor.

He had also been constantly exposed to top grade quality food, that most Earthling's couldn't get their hand's on, which Phudorian was practically swimming in and spent a lot of time under water, which proved to be nothing but benefits, even for an earthling.

"I am what you would call an alien. I'm actually a Phudorian from the Planet Phudor" Shun said, following the old man, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity to, as he walked the hall's. "My race is known to live for million's of years'. The oldest, is my planet's King, known as the Ruler"

They entered the room, that Shaun had spent a good portion of his life in, meaning it very history was made up his blood, sweat and tear's.

Shaun, felt a bit dizzy all of a sudden, as he told to sit down.

Was there something wrong, with his breathing device?

Just than something flying towards him and pretty much hit him in the face.

"SHAUN!" Both Anabis and Jaakor said.

Anabis because of concern while Jaakor, because he couldn't believe he was here.

"I'm alright" Shaun said, before blinking at the new arrival, it was a green bakugan that he had never seen, but there was just something familiar about the Bakugan that struck a cord in him, that made him stared.

"Who are you?" Anabis said, turning to new bakugan. "Why did you attack my partner?"

"Partner?" Jaakor said, confused. "Shaun, it's me Jaakor"

"..Jaa...kor?" Shaun said, and Jaakor thought he was finally starting to remember, as something flashed in his eyes, but that thought was quickly dashed when Shaun smiled and said. "So you're the person who invited us here. I is true that my name is Shaun, but I think you've got the wrong person."

"But you sound exactly like, my Shaun" Jaakor said.

"That's because the translator changes how his voice is received" Anabis said, as both Jaakor and Shaun grandfather noticed the thing that looked disturbingly like a collar for a pet, around his neck. "I'm naturally adapted to the language spoken around me, while Shaun has to use a translator, so that he can understand you and vice versa. In reality, if he were to take his translator off, his voice would sound complete different and you wouldn't be able to communicate"

This surprised both Jaakor and Kazam.

So this person wasn't really their Shaun, with his memories taken and replaced?

"Than sorry for that, I really must have mistaken you for someone else. But can I ask you, if you have ever heard of somebody called Marucho? Marucho Zangda." Jaakor said.

"Marucho, Zangda?" Shun said, why did that one name sound so familiar? His mind want completely blank when he tried to find out why so he said. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of that name before. If he's not in the boxing industry, than I probably haven't heard of that person."

"You, box?" Kazam said, if his Shun became a boxer, all hell would break loose.

Being a Brawler, he begrudly accepted but abandoning family tradition, to be a boxer who used only half of the art's of a ninja, was a big insult.

And Shaun couldn't help but feel weird at the sight of the human's eyes, was he nervous? He only got this way when he was about to fight.

So why should, he care, what this human thought?

"More importantly" Anabis said, turning to Kazam. "Are you the one that run's a Dojo? I heard only Human's, run it, no offence." Turning to Jaakor.

"None, taken" Jaakor said.

"Yes, I am the one." Kazam said.

"My partner has a big fight, coming up" Anabis said. "And his usual training routine is very common on our planet, so it's very likely, his opponent has also gone through the same or similar training so he is worried about this, since he's opponent is more fiscally fit."

"I see, the problem" Jaakor said, he know that everybody should have their own style of training, that is suited just for them, if not, you can guess easily who is going to win, just by the body type alone, making a fight extremely boring.

"I came here, thinking it was a good idea to seek help, from beyond my home planet" Shaun said, "You may not know this but I am well know enough, on my planet, that any sort of training I do, would be leaked to my opponent. So if I train here, where nobody know's who I am. I can train out in open and develop my own fighting style."

Before he actually got down on his knees before Kazam, much to both Jaakor and the man's shock and said.

"I can tell your strong even though you don't look it, so would you please be my teacher?"

.

.

Silence.

This guy, who looked and sounded so much like Shaun, was on his knee's without shame and was asking a man, he didn't even know the name yet, to teach him to fight?

Kazam first thought's were to reject the person who didn't really look his age, after all, why should he teach half of his families techniques, so that it can be used in such a disgrace way?

But the more he looked at the boy, no man in front of him, the more he saw his own grandson on his knee's in front of him, begging him.

It left a very unpleasant taste in his mouth, thinking about Shaun casting away his pride as a man, and it kept on growing the more, he looked.

The man's own Bakugan didn't say anything.

Was this the norm, on their planet?

Did the word 'Pride', just not exist for them?

Eventually the feeling, got too strong for him to just ignore and he said.

"Alright, but only one condition"

And scene!

Next chapter, Shaun begins his training with his old teacher with neither of them knowing it and Kazam isn't the only one surprised, when Shaun's body, without the gravity of Phudor, suddenly doing what is deemed humanly impossible. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: By this point, I've given up in trying to change some word's coming out of a 'Phudorian's' mouth because I'm lazy, all you need to know is that they are speaking a completely different language.

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"You want to know about Phudor?" Aquas Anubis said, as her partner Shun blinked owlishly at the strange old human man.

"Alright. What do you want to know? But bear in mind, I cannot reveal any of my planet's secrets to you" Shaun said, it sounded like a reasonable request.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." Grandpa Kazami said, stroking his white beard. "I just, need to know what kind of training you want through, so I have some understanding of how your body work's"

Like, if the young man in front of him was really not human on the inside, his clothes and accessories could be all smoke and mirrors, for all he, know.

"Well... I usually do the basic body work out" Shun said, "I wake up at 5 in the morning and go for a 5km run, wearing my sneaker's that increases the gravity around me by ten. Before diving into a cold river and punch the air 500 time's. When I'm done with that, I eat some breakfast before going onto the flexible machine with 100km weight's strapped to each part of my body, before I finish off using virtual boxing, where I relieve all my hard match's"

And you can really tell, the translator was having a hard time translating all of that, the device even had to look up some of the words and say their closest earth counterpart name's instead, because it glowed blue several times.

"And you can do, all of this in one day?" Jaakor said, surprised by how much the boy's body could keep up with.

"Day?" Anubis said, "Shaun, does this all in one morning."

"Apparently, one day one my planet, is equal to four days on yours" Shaun said, he had search it up.

"What, so 6 hour's on your planet is equal to 1 day here?" Jaakor said, he couldn't believe it, he heard from Dan, they only spent three days on Phudor but when they came back, almost two weeks had passed.

Wait, wasn't this beneficial for Shaun training if the time difference was so huge for him, here?

It seemed like the old man realized this too, because Kazami said.

"Well, since, 4 day's here is actually a day for you, why don't you go and get some rest?" Kazami said, "Tomorrow, will be a very busy day for you. You need all the energy you can"

"Yes, Master" Shaun said.

Making Kazami blink.

That was it?

No, complaining about It being too early to turn in, or groaning like the other's youth's?

And not for the first time, did Jaakor, think how weird Phudorian's were.

Was it simply, a difference in culture?

Shun behavior was really pushing home that he was an alien, who was unfamiliar with the customs of this planet.

It reminded him, of him when he first came to this planet.

Ch 13: A Phudorian body unleashed and Painters ambition.

"Good morning, Shun..." Anubis said, having been told to wake Shun up.

Shun eyes, slowly opened while thinking, boy was it weird sleeping like this, to him only two and a half hours had passed, this was more like a brief nap them a full-on sleep to him.

"Good morning, Anubis" Shaun said, getting up, his hair still somehow perfect, despite sleeping on the floor, his gravity boots were far away from him and his clothes were stashed in one corner, he had a look at his breathing tank.

It was almost empty, again.

He only had one more left, meaning he had a good six hours left in earth time, before it got harder for him to breath.

He would need to go back to his planet and get some more.

The breathing capsules weren't cheap either, since it was rear for people to venture out onto another planet, so many were created...

"Shaun..." Anubis said, seeing he was almost out, Shaun couldn't breathe the air of this planet like she could, she had a right to be worried.

"Don't worry, Anubis. I'll just have to order some more" Shaun said, with a smile. "Although, I don't' like digging into my prize money, for money. But this for boxing."

Before, like telekinesis, his portable device flow to his hand and automatically connected to the planet wide web of Phudor, despite being on a completely different planet, millions of kilometers away.

"There" Shaun said, "All done. All, the drone, need's to do, is to follow the signal. Don't worry, Anubis, I won't die."

He could have had somebody teleport his package, but who knows what would happen to the air inside the capsule if it was broken down and built up, in the travel? He needed the air to stay as pure as possible for him to inhale.

They were both unaware that a certain Bakugan was watching them, watching their relationship with each other, very closely.

"Shaun..." Jaakor said, under his breath, having watched Shun in his sleep.

Was Shun really not his Shun?

If Shun really was his Shun, then how could he get the young man to snap out of whatever he was under?

"Breakfast, is ready" Jaakor said, loudly, suddenly getting both of their attention's.

#10 minutes later, in the dining room#

Both Kazami and Jaakor couldn't help but have their mouths open, seeing the alien boy opposite them, eat, who clearly never had to eat like a normal human being before.

And Anubis was no batter.

The way, this Shaun ate reminded them of Dan, and that was never a good sign.

This Shaun seemed to determined to eat everything put in front of him, while somehow being able to figure out how to use the chopstick's in his hands.

It made them loose their appetite just by watching him eat.

"More *munch*, Please" Shaun said, why was everything in such small plastic plates? This food was great.

"Wow, I've never had somebody over, who had such a large appetite" Kazami said, suddenly wondering if he should go out before lunch to get more supplies to make a lot more food. "Is it a Phudorian, thing?"

"Phudorian?" Shaun said, actually confused as he tilted his head and blinked and Kazami was begin to think, he would see the expression a lot in the coming days, as the alien boy said. "I don't think I have a large appetite, my father can eat twice as much as me plus those around me."

"Father?" Kazami said, his heart almost dropped.

He still hadn't given up on the idea that this Shaun could in fact be his grandson, and if it does turn out to be true, then it was no wonder the young man hadn't come out of whatever was blocking from remembering his true life.

Maybe in this life, he finally had a father figure and mother figure, to take care of him?

"My father eats, like a Traal." Shaun said, making them both look at him owlishly at the clearly alien word, it seemed the translator couldn't find any animal on earth related to the animal on Phudor, so it didn't even bother to translate. "He says, he can eat so much because he's got a boxer appetite. I think, my father just enjoys my mother cooking so he eats as much as possible. My mother is an amazing cook."

And at the mention of his mother, Kazami and Jaakor felt their heart clenching.

Shaun mother had died when he was 13, was this the reason, he was so deep into whatever he was under?

"Human, this stuff is great" Anubis said, diving into the rice. "especially this flaky stuff, what is it called?"

"You, mean, Rice?" Kazami blinking owlishly, he never thought he would be asked about rice. "Don't you have Rice on your planet?"

"No, we have something similar" Anubis said, "But it doesn't taste anything like this"

"I see" Kazami said.

Before Shaun and Anubis said, together. "Can we have another round?"

And Kazami wondered if they would eat him out of his house and home.

#2 hour's later#

Both Shaun and Anubis patted their stomach's finally full, while Jaakor sweat dropped, they had eaten the food for the afternoon as well, all in one sitting.

Now, Kazami, will have to go out for ingredients, to make a fresh batch and obviously both Shaun and Anubis will be dragged to the kitchen to help, since they were the main causes of the problem they now faced.

"Now, that your both, full, thankfully." Kazami said, resisting the urge to give them both of them a pointed glare.

He hoped to god, he never had a whole family of Phudorian's at his house, one day.

"Let's get, training" He said, and at the mention of training, Shaun suddenly straightened up while Anubis went to sit next to Jaakor, who was resting on the window sill.

"First, off, take off your shoe's. You don't really need them" Kazami said, he had seen Shaun take them off and the young man hadn't gone flying, like a human in space.

Shaun took them off, immediately, showing his toes, he could feel the wind and grass swishing through the gaps, but that special something that Phudor had was not there.

It reminded him, of the time, his family went on a picnic, when he was 60.

"Now, I want you to jump and don't stop until I see your toe's bleed, with whatever you bleed out" Kazami said, not sure about the Phudorian body.

Shaun had that strange expression on him again, before doing what he was asked.

The young man bent his knees to build up power before releasing it, in one giant burst.

Shaun jaw, wasn't the only one dropping as he shot up to airplane height and slowly came down again.

"What!" Jaakor said, followed by Anubis while Kazami just had his mouth open.

That height shouldn't be humanly possible!

"Now that I think about, I read that Phudor is heavier in terms of gravity than Earth" Anubis said, thankfully she had read over Shaun shoulder, when he was doing some research. "So, because Shaun took of his gravity boots on your planet, he's body isn't under the strain, he usually would have been on our's."

And Shaun jumped again, reaching an even greater height then last time, several people who were walking pasted the dojo who saw him jump, had to rub their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating.

 _Interesting...so a Phudorian's body is much stronger than a human's body because of the difference in gravity, that they are used to._ Kazumi thought, could he really have found a student to go all out on and not land them in the hospital for 6 months?

Shaun continued to jump, he even passed a plane of passenger's who looked at him with wide eyes, while a little girl smiled and waved at him.

If there any doubt in Kazami and Jaakor mind of what this boy was, they were defiantly convinced, that he was an alien from a different planet.

The boy couldn't be their Shaun.

Right?

Shaun hopped like that for a good hour, before he saw something at the corner of his eye, a bot teleported into existence and was making its way to the Kazami household.

"Wait" Shaun said, and the bot stopped, he then bounced over to the bot and took the package, and since he already paid for it online, there was no need to sign.

"Thank you for choosing bot travel, Valued customer. Have a good day" The bot said, in Phudorian, before vanishing into thin air.

Shaun took the package and stopped bouncing.

"Did, I tell you to stop?" Kazami said, this guy didn't seem like the type to disobey order's.

Shaun bowed and said. "Sorry, Master. I had to take this package. If I didn't, I won't be able to live very long on this planet"

"What do you mean?" Jaakor said, wait this Shaun was dying?

"Phudorian's, can't breathe the earth's atmosphere" Anubis said, "So my partner has to carry our planet's air around with him at all times. If he doesn't, he would suffocate to death instantly. One capsule is equal to 6 hours on earth and buying one capsule is expensive, it's 180 Phudorian dollars which is a lot, because very few people ever venture out, of the planet, so the demand is practically none existent."

Which mean's to Kazami and Jaakor, Shun was risking his very life just by being here.

Even if he was their Shaun and he remembered everything, Earth was no longer his true home, he would die if he didn't inhale from a capsule, and how many can Shun afford, before he was forced to go back to his planet, bankrupt?

This was exactly what Laxus, the Ruler, intended when he made the 'Phudorian DNA', even if by some miracle they do remember their true lives', they would always be forced back to the planet that brainwashed them in the first place or die.

"Don't worry" Shun said, seeing a weird expression on the old man's face...was that sadness? "The money, I get from winning fights, is a lot. I'm pretty sure, I can hold out until my next fight." He now had 5 lefts.

And Jaakar thought, if air was so precious than shouldn't Shaun, be not moving around so much, because the capsule would run out quicker?

"Don't worry, about Shun, he's tough." Anubis said. "He's risking his life to come to this planet to learn, and you did promise him you would take him in." and Kazami looked uncertain about teaching him now. before Anubis said in a slightly creepy tone.

" **Or are you a liar?** "

 _Liar's, have no place in your world. Everybody must be truthful or their will be chaos. You are the partner of a Phudorian and Phudorian's do not lie to each other. You follow this same rule. If you meet a liar, then make sure you get rid of them or your partner will be polluted. Phudor, is a heavenly place. Phudor is perfect. The Ruler is perfect..._

Word's, like that rung in her head, she understood what she had to do, if she met a liar.

And Kazami maybe old but his danger senses had defiantly not dulled with age.

He could tell there was a much darker side to this Bakugan, and it was best not to provoke it and said.

"Of course not, let's continue"

#At the same time Phudor#

Gunz Pip, was dressed in a black stiped suit, as he walked down the art gallery. hall's, his hair was partially packed and bedside's him was his partner Zan, a Ventus Bakugan.

"It's that time of year again" Zan said, "Can, you smell the blood, sweat and tears in the air?"

And there, his Bakugan went again.

Gunz, still didn't understand why his bakugan kept on taking quotes from other planet's, he didn't know what the hell his partner was on about, blood sweat and tears?

It had been years since he had seen his own blood, and he immediately took care of it using a self-healing spray.

He specially had to look after his back since being an artist, meant he was sitting down for hours with no back support.

Oddly enough, the first time he draw, he saw that his skill's had dulled, because of his reprogramming, he believed he went on break for 6 months, that's why his skills had dulled.

If he wasn't for the automatic money put into his bank account, he wouldn't be able to eat.

Gas and electricity was free since, Phudorians had found a way to produce electricity from the animals on the planet, who were well fed and taken care of.

So Global warming, on this planet, did not exist.

Laxus didn't want the planet he ruled over to be poisoned, because of the sudden boom in population's. so he looked for ways to avoid what Earth now was.

Surrounding them were a lot of people with their partner bakugan, families, couples and people who just liked to look at art, produced by aspiring artist's.

It wasn't like this was a high class place where the hot's artist of the year, gather, so the Painting's weren't sold at ridiculously high price's.

"Hey, Gunz. That women has been staring at your portrait for a while, now. Do you think, she wants to buy it?" Zan said, noticing the tall women with curly blond hair in a purple flowery dress, she was wearing expensive jewelry, that sparkled and she was no doubt model tall.

A rich woman was interested in his painting's?

Gunz smiled and walked to the women and greeted her by saying. "All hail the Ruler."

"All hail the Ruler. Are you the artist of this painting?" The women said, and Zan could smell the expensive perfume, as yellow cat like eyes turned to them.

 _This woman look's absolutely beautiful,_ Gunz and Zan couldn't help but see, wondering who she was, they thought they had seen everybody in the celebrity world on T.V or the wide web.

Apparently not.

"Gunz Pip. Nice to meet you" Gunz said, shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you" The women said, before turning back to the painting and saying. "Reptak? That's an interesting name to call this work."

"My partner Gunz, is the one who named it. Although I would have called it something else." Zan said, sometimes he didn't know what, went through his partner's head.

"The name just came to me in a dream. A dream that I can't even remember" Gunz said, not seeing how the woman eyes shifted a bit to him, with some fire, in them. "But for some reason, I remembered that name even though I have no idea what it means. All I know is, it's important to me"

"Maybe it was the name of a toy, you had as a baby, before you met me?" Zan said.

What they both didn't know, was that the name Reptak was actually a name of his former Bakugan partner.

His subconscious, was trying to claw its way up from the abyss of his re-programming, but it was useless, because he wasn't surrounded by anything that could trigger his memory or give it enough power to break through.

He wasn't a Bakugan player, but an artist who was also a taxi driver.

"So, would you like to buy it?" Zan said.

"Yes, I would." The women said.

"Really?" Gunz said, shocked, it hadn't even been on display for a full day and already there was a buyer, some of his painting never got sold.

"I think, this portrait would go very nicely in my living room" The woman said, before saying. "How much is it?"

"As his partner, we both agreed, that it would be 110 Phudorian dollars, nothing more and nothing less" Zan said, sounding proud.

"110 Phudorian dollars? Isn't that a bit too high?" The women said, wanting to lower the price.

"It's this high, because we used the highest of paint's" Gunz said, it took him a week and a half of salary and tips to finally get the money to buy the paint's.

And the reason why the paints were so expensive, was because it was made naturally, in this world where everything was practically digitalized, those made by hand and without the use of a machine was hard to come by.

Painting's, that were made naturally, can be sold for up to 1 Million Phudorian Dollar's, the only reason he couldn't sell it for even a fraction of that, was because of his level of skill's and lack of reputation.

"I see... if it's done naturally" the women said, they were both Phudorian's so there was no way, Gunz or his Bakugan was lying to her, after all, Phudorian's never lie to each other.

It was one of the rules set up by the programming.

"...Than, I'll buy it" She said, and as soon as she said, two holographic screens appeared, right in front of them, one for Gunz and one for her.

Will you buy this Painting, by Gunz Pip?

[Yes] [No]

She pressed Yes, and Gunz was notified and he pressed Yes, to selling his painting to her, the money was immediately transferred and the painting disappeared before their eyes, into its destined location.

"Thank you for the painting" The women said, smiling before turned around and walking away.

Just then, Zan remembered, the women hadn't given them her name.

Oh, well, they would see it, when the screen came up for who brought their painting, in their now empty space on the wall.

But they were in for quite a shock, when the screen popped to replace to paint and said, for all eyes to see.

 **Painting 'Reptak' by Gunz Pip, brought by 'The Ruler'**

.

.

"WHAT!" Somebody yelled, as they saw the message and both of them were stunned.

More people looked over to him, and were shocked as well to see, the buyer.

"The Ruler was here!?" One person said, it was the beginning of many murmurs.

"Wait, is he still here!?" Another person said, looking around in hopes of even been able to glance the man's way.

"The Ruler, brought this guy's painting? What a lucky, guy!" Another person said, knowing it wasn't every day the Ruler himself graced those outside his house with his presence.

"I can't believe it" Zan said, "That woman wasn't a woman at all. It was the Ruler, himself."

If he had known the Ruler was dropping by, he would have tried to look his very best, Gunz his partner, would have dropped to his knees in worship, but instead they spoke so informal to their planet's lord and Master...

Just thinking about it, made him wish, he had done something better.

The Bakugan didn't know what he was feeling was regret, they had yet to give such a name to the feeling.

The word Regret only existed on other planets, not Phudor.

 **The Ruler had brought my painting.** Dazzed, Gunz didn't even notice how those around him, asked if he was selling anymore painting's.

This was the power, of having the Ruler buying one of his portait's, by the end of the day, the new's that the Ruler personally brought a painting from an artist would have spread like wild fire.

Gunz, was no longer a struggling artist in the eyes of the world.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ren is sent out by his 'mother' to collect a new medicine and accidentally run's into Marucho, who he couldn't help but feel like he had had met before and what is left, of the Brawlers get informed that Phudorian Shun, is on earth. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: You don't know how happy I am to see somebody review my story! I just couldn't understand why 20 people would follow this and yet I only have 4 reviews'. So, thank you, my fifth reviewer.

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Ren." Doctor Vidal said, back on Planet Phudor.

"Yes, mom?" Ren Vidal said, he looked exactly the same as when he was Ren Crawler, except he was wearing a black and yellow version of the suit he wore on Neathia, his Subterra Bakugan, Ironheart was right by his side.

You wouldn't believe how huge Ren could smile, when he answered his mother's call.

The reason why could smile so big was because the real Ren was also smiling from within.

His true self which was under the Programming, couldn't help but love his life here, it was exactly like a dream.

He had everything, he had ever wanted, here.

Parents who loved him, a place to call home, and no heavy responsibility placed onto his shoulder.

Before this, Ren, in heart, had always envied the other race's for living in such a beautiful environment, because Gundalia, realistically, looked like it was nesting on top of a volcano, that was about to erupted.

He had always envied Dan and the Brawlers for having somebody to go back to, when they want home.

Yes, he had Linehalt, but he couldn't help but wish for a better life, and now his dreams had come true.

For once, he was following a person who had succeeded in doing what Emperor Barodius had never actually thought about carrying out.

Here, he could eat all the food he could ever want and lived in an actual house that was absolutely beautiful to look at.

He had made actual friends from his own species and was free to go out as he pleased, at any time of the day, and the scenery was absolutely beautiful to look at, whenever he walked through holographic doors.

There was just...no war, here.

Only peace.

Phudor was a place, Gundalian like him, who grew up in a time of war, would gladly flee to without a second thought.

This was his life, now, in exchange for forgetting his true self and his partner Bakugan, who had been forced on him as a child, who had quickly grown on him.

What he was under, could be called a cruel never-ending dream, that Ren was very reluctant to wake up from.

In fact, many of the residence, would have gladly left their home planet's, if they saw they could lead a better life here, but the perfect atmosphere that the Planet naturally had, wouldn't be the same if they all had knowledge of sin and despair.

With those memories and experiences engraved into their old bodies, it would have made them much harder to control.

"A new shipment of Grade, has just arrived at the city of Dicne. Would you go and get some for me, son? I need to restock" His mother said, she really needed to restock, especially when it was the key to one of her patients called 'Jin', recovery.

"I would be more than happy to mother" Ren said.

Ch 14: The Meeting of the two Geniuses

Ironheart, couldn't help but tremble in anticipation.

The city of Dicne was near the Holy City, were the Ruler lived, and if the rumours were true, there was a very small chance, the man himself would visit!

Of course, the story about how the Ruler disguised himself and brought an unknown man's painting had reached her and her partner, because at this point, who hadn't heard the story?

She wanted to see the Ruler, who made this planet what it was today.

"Ironheart. I think you need to calm down" Ren said, seeing the bakugan tremble and check every lane they came across, teleportation had allowed them to jump across the world in several seconds, since Ren, didn't want to pay somebody to take them there by vechile.

The city of Dicne, greatly resembled a Tourist destination, in fact many people had come just to take Photos, it was because of all the celebrities that passed by, wanting to get their hands on the Merchandise first before everybody else.

Wither it was the newest game console or extension pack, to their holographic screens that always seemed to follow them around. Dicne, would always have it first, before the rest of the world, and many well-known people visited, which made people flock to this city like doves in hopes of taking pictures of their favourite idols.

Sure, the stuff here were slightly more expensive compared, to when the stuff is finally released to the rest of the world, but when it concerns medicine, the fresher the better.

"Ooh, there's Sashe Hades" Ironheart said, "And her boyfriend, Rick Bonda" looking at the two-glamorous pair who were out in their forms and waiting outside a shop, to get their specially designed virtual Tablet's, drawing quiet a crowd.

Ren continued to walk, he would not get distracted by the celebrities around him, he was a guy on a mission from his mother.

He would stay focu-something bumped into him.

"Marucho, did you have to choose to go this way? It's so cramped" Said, a voice from bellow him, and Ren looked down only for his eyes to meet with identical cat like eyes, but on a young 'boy's' face with blond hair.

As strange as it was, the first thought that came to mind was how this 'boy's' eyes were all wrong.

The way his eyes were so cold and hard, rose an unfamiliar feeling in him and before he realised it, he had said.

"Have we met?"

"What?" The 'boy' said, showing surprise.

"It feels like we've met before" Ren said, of course, he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't shake off the overwhelming feeling of familiarity.

It was as if he had met this person somewhere before today, not knowing the 'boy' was having the same exact feeling too.

"….I don't think so" The 'boy' said, why did this guy sudden feel so familiar to him? And his voice was doing something to his head, he couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten something from a long time ago.

Had they met before?

"Marucho. Who is this person, you're talking too?" The 'boy' partner Bakugan said, she had never seen this dark-skinned guy before.

"Sorry, for the mistake." Ren said, smiling "I thought you were somebody, I know" before going to where Ironheart was, who would no doubt give him a tough time about being late.

The 'boy' watched him leave.

#With Ren, ten minutes later in a medical disturber shop #

"30 PHUDORIAN DOLLARS!?" Ren said, shocked at the price for a new batch, no matter how he looked at it, it was nowhere near what his mother had gave him.

Both he and his Bakugan Ironheart, were in a shop that sold first class medication. The shop was crystal white and the size of a house, it had floating shelves' full of different medicine on display.

"And an extra, 5 Phudorian Dollars, if you want the batch wrapped nicely." The counterperson said, honestly this was an incredible cheap deal, especially with how many the young man in front of him wanted.

"Can't, we strike a deal?" Ironheart said, not wanting to call Ren mother for more money. Just thinking about it... Didn't appeal to her. "How about lowering it for us?"

"If I do that, then everybody else would want theirs lowered as well. It's the rules" The counterperson said and neither of them could go against the rules.

Both Ren and Ironheart, deflated hearing that.

If this was in the rules, then there was no way they could get him to reduce the price. They would have to call Ren mother and have her transfer more money, they were about to step out of the shop when they heard.

"Wait. I'll pay for him" came a hard, yet young voice, all three of them turned to find a boy with blond hair and cat like eyes, dressed in a suit with his jacket open, and now seeing him fully, Ren couldn't help but think, how he could have mistaken this guy for a boy.

He had the eyes of a man.

The guy walked up to the counter and said. "How much is it?"

"30 Phudorians Dollars, sir" The counterperson said, not showing any predigest towards the young and short looking customer, like you would expect from a shop like this.

A customer was a customer, no matter what.

"That's it?" The guy said, honestly surprised before opening up his holographic screen and saying. "I'll pay for it and can you add 20 more bottles to the batch and get me that magazine behind you, make sure everything is wrapped nicely, please" getting several wide-eyed looks from those shopping around them.

"T-That all comes to 45 Phudorian Dollars, sir." The counterperson said, it looks like a big shot had entered the store.

And the guy just paid, without blinking, it was clear to all that 45 Phudorian Dollars just on medicine was nothing at all, to this person.

 _This guy, who is he?_ Ren thought, while Ironheart was merely stunned.

"Well, aren't you going to take your stuff?" The guy said, making Ren blinked to find a giant box, in front of him.

"Ar, right" Ren said, opening up his holographic screen and selecting the box before sending it home, and before their very eyes, the box disappeared.

"Walk with me" The guy said and Ren's feet followed, without his brain registering what actually was going on and before he know it, he was out of the shop and onto the populated streets.

"Marucho? Why did pay for that guy?" The guy's partner Bakugan, said.

"So, this guy's name is Marucho" Ironheart said.

"I have to find out something, Vampiric." Said, 'Marucho', before turning to Ren and saying.

"You said, you thought you know me, earlier. Now, normally I would let it slid, but I'm also getting a strong feeling that I know you. Could, we have met in the past?"

"I don't think so" Ren said, "Unless you live in the town of Laxs. I help my mother out with the patients, sometimes."

"You're a doctor?" 'Vampiric' said.

"Well, a doctor in training." Ren said, "I have yet to take my final exam" he had no idea why he was answering this guy, there was just sometimes about him that reeked of leadership.

"Isn't that a waste?" Marucho said, "I can tell, by your hand's, that you enjoy being at the computer all day and you have that natural arc about you that shows, you spend a lot of time on a chair. You hands, look like the type to create something, instead of filling out forms and doing surgery. You would bloom, if you want to the technology industry"

 _What's with this guy's attention to detail? Who on Earth is he!?_ Ren thought, both he and his partner was shocked, but the shocks to them didn't finish.

"I'll tell you what" Marucho said, "I'll offer you an internship for a week at where I work, and in that week, I will pay for all your expenses including the money you spend on new medicine. After that week, you can chose on wither or not, you want to take the job. It's up to you"

"MARUCHO!?" His bakugan said, what was her partner saying, offering a job to a guy they had barely met.

"Y-Your offering me a job?" Ren said.

Meanwhile, Marucho got the strong sense that this guy could grow to be even his equal, he felt like this guy's talents would be wasted in the medical sector.

"Can, I think about it?" Ren said, this was happening too fast, he had to talk to his parents about it.

"Of, course" Marucho said, "But you have one week to reply. My name is Marucho Zangda" reaching his hand out for Ren to shake.

"Ren Vidal" Ren said, shaking his hand.

The moment their hands touched, a feeling of De Je vu washed over them both as they shook hands, now Marucho was positive, he had met this guy before.

But the strong question was.

Where and why couldn't he remember?

"Wait... Marucho Zangda?" Ironheart said, the name striking a cord with her. "As in Marucho Zangda, the head of Technology department, in the Holy City!?"

Once Ren heard that, his eyes went impossible wide.

It couldn't be.

In front of him, was the guy who made the first prototype of the holographic screen!

#Shaun, back on Earth#

Shaun couldn't help but blink, when a certain green Bakugan made an appearance, flying into his appointed room.

"Shaun, Grandpa Kazami wants to see you in the living room" Jaakor said, before he was surprised to see Shaun out of his space like clothes, and into a green jacket and shirt with white pants and black shoes.

It was exactly what his Shun wore, before he disappeared.

If possible, it made this Shun look even more like his Shun, and Jaakor out right stared, but no matter how much he tried to will those cat like yellow eyes, to turn light brown, it never happened.

It was good thing neither Anubis or Shun could tell Jaakor, was currently staring,

To Shun, what Jaakor said, was that his human master was calling him and said. "I'll be right there." Getting up, surprisingly enough these human clothes he wore, were comfortable, he had been told by his master that he needed to blend into Human life, because the humanoid alien's that came from other planet's, hadn't always come in peace, so people were weary of people from other planet's.

When in reality, the old man just wanted him to wear it, in hopes that he would see a little bit of the old Shun, appear in him.

Hearing Shun respectful tone, snapped Jaakor out of his haze.

Because no matter what this Shun wore, it wouldn't change the fact that either Shun wasn't himself or he was a completely different person with the face of Shun.

Jaakor wondered if the clothes, would have an effect on this Shun.

It seems only time would tell.

Meanwhile Shun got to the doorway, leading into the large room where he had eaten his meals and trained a bit in.

He saw his human master, sitting down in front of another human?

He blinked, as he took in the image of a fully-grown man with short brown hair, with goggle at the top of his head, and red eyes with black, around the rims of them, a red open jacket, with a yellow vest underneath, complete with red jean's, sitting crossed legged from his human Master.

A Dragonoide Bakugan, beside the man.

Who?

There was just something about the man, that made it hard for him to look away.

Feeling his gaze, both of them turned to see him and Shun was stunned to see recognition? And relief? In the new Human's eyes.

What?

"Shaun, is that you!?" The new human male said, as if he couldn't believe it.

Shun blinked owlishly and said.

"I'm sorry but who are you and how do you know my name, Human?"

 _The human seemed shocked by his response._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shun gets introduced to the man called 'Dan Kuso', who issues a Bakugan challenge, hoping to jog his memory and Dan and Drago, find themselves up against a battle prepared Shun who's has had more than enough time to bridge the gap, made by both Dan and Drago ridiculous power up, made all those year's ago. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Shun?" Drago said, as the seemly ageless looking teen turned to him with blank eyes and Shun couldn't help but wonder, if on Phudor there was a Bakugan that sounded similar to this one, because that would explain, why his voice sounded familiar.

"Did, Master, tell you my name?" Shun said, smiling before waiting for permission to sit down, which Kazami quickly granted, he sat down at the edge of the table.

Honestly, the old man was surprised that Shun didn't recognise the man to his right, but when he thought about it, not seeing somebody for three years' especially when it was a male that was 18, can make a guy unrecognisable, but he was shocked to see Shun didn't recognise Drago.

"Shun, I would like you to meet Dan Kuso and his partner Bakugan, Drago" Kazami said, watching Shun reaction closely.

Dan Kuso and Drago?

 _Why do those names sound familiar?_ Shun wondered, he had a faint headache growing in the back of his mind, but thankfully that was over soon, the only reaction from Shun, was the touching of his forehead.

Was he sick?

Maybe he should go back to his planet and get checked by his doctor?

"Dan Kuso and Drago" Kazami said, "I would like to fully introduced, Shun Hoecuc and his partner Bakugan Aqua Anubis, from Planet Phudor. Their currently training under me for their next match"

And if Shun, Anubis, Dan and Drago noticed that he didn't say 'Boxing match'. They didn't say anything.

" I assume, you're the one called Drago. Nice to meet you" Anubis said, getting close to Drago. "So. this planet has Pyrus attribute Bakugan, as well." Because the only Bakugan she had ever seen since arriving on this planet was Jaakor, it made her think there were only Ventus Bakugan.

She had read about how humans greet each other and tried doing that.

And speaking of Bakugan, the Bakugan just flow in.

"Hello, Jaakor, you look well" Drago said, surprising both Shun and Anubis.

"You two know each other?" Shun said, looking surprised before he smiled and said. "So Bakugan can have companionship's just like my planet"

Because the planet being so isolated, the Ruler know that the Bakugan on the planet would eventually die, so he couldn't risk getting some more, so he allowed them to breed and have relationship's.

 _Shun..._ Jaakor thought, he could literally feel the brick wall between them.

"May I ask, why Shun was called, Master?" Anubis said, suddenly remembering the old man in the room but what Kazami said next surprised both Anubis and Shun.

"This man wants to challenge you both to a Bakugan battle"

"What?" Shun said, honestly surprised.

Ch 15: A cry for help from the soul.

"Doesn't, your planet have battles?" Drago said, if he remembered correctly, wasn't there a Bakugan battling school on Phudor?

"Yes, we do have battles" Shun said, "I'm just surprised that Humans have Bakugan battle too. I'm willing to accept any battle that comes my way, but do you really want to do this?"

"Me and Shun, graduated from the most famous Bakugan academy in the Holy City, as number one. We're a very tough opponent." Anubis said, for Shun it had been strange thinking of himself as number one for a bit but he got used to it.

Shun always strived to push his limit's, as if he was chasing after somebody else's shadow.

"Don't worry about us" Dan said, confidently. "Me and Drago can hold our own. We've been through some pretty rough and scary battles over the year's. We're not scared of anything"

"You said, it Dan" Drago said, Kazami had called them out, because he hoped through battle Shun memory would triggered, because of how important it had been for Shun, who want so far as defy him.

"Alright, then" Shun said, before saying. "But may I ask a question? Are we playing by your rules or Phudorian rules? In the last battle I was in, I wasn't allowed to use my Gaunlet" surprising Dan, Drago and Jaakor.

Grandpa Kazami had no idea what on earth a Gaunlet was or the advantage it would bring in battle.

 _Shun uses a Gaunlet?_ Dan, Draco and Jaakor thought, remembering the chapter in their lives when they want to Vestora.

By this point, Dan and Draco know Shun would have an unfair advantage if he used it.

"We'll be playing by our rules. You cannot use your Gaunlet" Dan said, "On this planet, we don't use Gaunlet, so you would have an unfair advantage"

"Oh, okay" Shun said, just agreeing to it, just like that.

"Aren't you going to insist on using it?" Drago said.

"Why would I?" Shun said, looking honestly clueless. "It's a rule, right? So, I have to follow it"

Now both Dan and Drago could fully understand why they were needed, if this really was their Shun, Phudorian hadn't just scrambled his head.

 _It's like he has no individuality._ Dan thought, he know Drago could see this too, hopefully they could get the real Shun back.

That is...if he's even there.

# An hour later#

It took them an hour to get a field where they could have a proper battle without resistant's, since Grandpa Kazami refuse to let them battle just centimetre's away from his house.

Shun and Anubis were quite surprised to find out, you just couldn't put up a field when you battle like on Phudor.

What they didn't know, was that Earth used to do the same thing, the idea actually came from them but the days of that happening, were long since gone, instead, virtual battling was on the rise to fill that gap.

The terrain they would be battling on was flat and outside of town, so if something happens, the town didn't suffer for it.

Both Shun and Dan held their Bakugan's in their hands, stood a respectful distance away from each other.

"Ready?" Dan said, Shun just gave him an odd look.

Was that man showing cockiness?

"Go!" Dan said, as they both throw their bakugan to the ground.

"RAISE, AQUAS ANUBIS!" Shun shouted.

"RAISE, FUSION DRAGONOID!" Dan shouted, it had taken a lot for Drago to finally control his power and Earth had been peaceful ever since the Mechtogan were defeated.

And this was his problem.

It had been 3 year's, since Dan and Drago had a real challenge.

With nobody to match or overwhelm Drago with his new power, because of the power of the main character, Dan did not develop the drive to get stronger.

And it's a well-known fact on Earth that battling Bakugan, were mostly for kid's and teenagers who have yet to grow into an adult, those adults who still did it, were usually trainers.

While Shun on the other hand, had no choice but to inherit that drive, pushing himself to the limit and beyond for the past few year's, the academy had forced him to survive in environments that would cause serious problems for somebody who's body was like a fish.

Shun had been fortunate enough, to live in an environment, that even when you reach adulthood you were still considered a serious Bakugan Battler, so he still did Bakugan battle, on the side when he wasn't training.

With over 16 billion people on the planet, there was always somebody better than him, so he always had an opponent to defeat.

It was simply the difference in Environments that would decide how this battle would go.

Drago and Shun, along with Jaakor who had taken residence in his pocket and Grandpa Kazami opting to stay at home, were very surprised to see Anubis true form, they certain didn't expect a snake's head on a humanoid body but then again, she was named Anubis.

"So, this is what you really look like Drago. Magnificent" Anubis said, as Shun stood behind her on a boulder, she was excited, her first real battle on this planet, perhaps the Dragoniod would put up a brilliant fight.

"And I can say the same for you, Anubis" Drago said.

 _That's Shun's Bakugan?_ Jaakor thought, _talk about creepy_.

"Ability activate" Shun said, going first, showing a card that nobody recognised, _let's make this interesting right off the bat._ "DEEP WATER TANK!"

The only warning Dan and Drago got was a rumble before water mysteriously appeared at the very sole of their feet and some kind of forcefield appeared around them.

"Shun, what did you do?" Dan said.

"I just made thing's more interesting" Shun said, his smile a little bit more sinister looking than normal. "I just played a card that make's sure this doesn't drag on too long. With each card played, the water rises a bit, I also put a field around us so you won't be able to fly away."

"Drago, I hope you and your partner can hold your breath for a really long time because that's the only way your beating us" Anubis said.

Shun's action's practically shocked Dan, Drago and Jaakor, creating an unfair advantage just like that.

"No sweat" Dan said, "Me and Drago, have been through in a lot of tougher situation's" before saying. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON BLADE!"

A blade made out of energy appeared in Dragon hand's.

"Oh, you want to play with sword's?" Shun said, who was he say no. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA SWORD!"

Anubis had one of her own, except it was made out of water.

The water below them had risen a bit..

"Bring it on Drago" Anubis said, lunging at the Dragonoid, who did the same.

Both of them showing skills beyond what you would think when their sword's clashed, and dust rose from the power behind the clash.

Drago swung and Anubis skilfully dodged, delivering a kick to Drago side, which the Dragon didn't expect, surprised by her flexibility.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Dan said, "DRAGON CANON!" Firing the canon that would knock any regular Bakugan out.

Unfortunately, Anubis wasn't any other Bakugan, and merely dodged the blast.

"WHAT!?" Drago said, pretty much summing It up for Dan, as in a blink of an eye, Anubis closed the gap between them, as the water at their feet rose a bit.

Anubis than proceeded to give Drago a fist to the stomach, a Boxing move she had seen Shun do a million or so time's in the past, so imagine how much it hurt when she did it properly.

And before Drago had time to even clench his stomach, Anubis had swept him off his feet, forcing Drago to choose what was more important, the pain in his stomach or the fact that his wing's would become useless once water hit's them.

But still Anubis didn't let up.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Shun said, "SEA CANON!"

"Oh, no" Drago said, seeing the cannon suddenly at his face.

Anubis fired.

Drago, in pain was horrifying to watch and before Dan know it, Drago had been forced back into his tiny ball form in front of his feet, just floating on the water that was to his ankles.

"Are you okay, Drago?" Dan said, picking him up in concern.

"That really hurt" Drago said. "I thought Phudorian's were supposed to be a peaceful race" his body was hurting all over, it felt like he had been hit with the world's heaviest object and left for dead.

"Drago, can you still go on?" Dan said, he didn't think it would end like this.

"I-I think so" Drago said, "Just give me a minute" he then let out a long moan that worried Dan even more.

Jaakor suddenly got out of Dan pocket and said. "It's obvious that Drago is in no condition to fight. Dan sub me in"

"Are you sure?" Dan said, he didn't think one attack could shake Drago up so much.

"Positive." Jaakor said, as he got into his standard ball form and Dan took hold of him.

"Are you finally ready for round two, Mr Kuso?" Shun said,

"You bet" Dan said, before he throw the Bakugan to the ground and said. "RAISE JAAKOR!" Much to both Anubis and Shun's shock.

Jaakor came out, his bulk like muscly frame was a surprise to Anubis.

"So that's what you truly look like, Jaakor" Anubis said.

"Let's fight, Anubis" Jaakor said.

"No Problem" Anubis said, "Shun just saw the word!"

.

.

.

But there was no response from Shun.

 _Why am I fighting Jaakor?_

"Shun?" Anubis turning to her partner.

Shun stood stiff staring at Jaakor, as his head threatened to split into two.

 _Why is Dan playing Jaakor?_

In that moment, the real Shun came through to convey one message.

"J-Jaakor, D-Dan, D-Drago. Help me." He said, as his world began to spin.

"SHUN!" All of them said.

 _His world went black._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shun wakes up with no memory of what he said, Anubis is determined to get him off the planet especially when she find's out her partner has been having headache's since arriving. Dan and everybody else, have other plan's now, especially now that they know Shun is really there Shun. Review/fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

On planet Phudor, it had gone pasted 12 o'clock, so they all had just finished their Pledge.

A certain person, that want by the name of Gus Winter, was coming back from a pet store, he had long wavy blue hair and instead of green eyes, he had the Phudor, cat like eyes.

If certain people were to see him, they would swear blind that he was Spectra Phantoms, right hand man, Gus Grav from the planet Vestol.

But like everybody on this planet, his brain had been scrambled almost three years ago by earth's time, he now believed he was somebody called Gus Winter, an environment watcher, somebody assigned to a certain area of the planet to make sure the population didn't do anything that would affect the environment around them.

It was a very busy job because if anybody wanted to build something, they had to go through him to do it, they just couldn't simply bulldoze everything down without worrying about the plant life.

He was assigned to a city hovering above ground, the job came with a house so he didn't have to pay, a normal house would usually be 2000 Phudorian Dollar's and up. He was paid 30 Phudorian Dollar's an hour so he could afford a little more luxury than those who didn't work.

He teleported to his house after he had done his Pledge.

His house, was what you would expect, if you were to enter a middle-class area on Earth, it was big but not too big, the garden was filled with flower's not seen on Earth and as he walked through the door, it automatically recognised him and let him through.

The security wasn't there because of the threat of a burglar, because this would never happen on Phudor, the security here was to stop any animals and insects with wings coming in, he rather not have, his bed crawling with the life of the planet.

"Welcome home, Gus" Aquos Dragoon said, sitting in front of the big floating, holographic T.V..

"Hi, Dragoon" Gus said, and a holographic screen came up right in front of him and second's later about ten bags appeared in the living room.

Most of them were grocery bags, Gus found himself thanking the creator of the 'inventory', it saved him a lot of time and muscle.

Dragoon want over to the nicely wrapped box, only to be he slightly startled when it actually moved, sensing his presence.

"Gus, what's in the box?" Dragoon said.

"Oh, that" Gus said, putting the grocery away and immediately the wrapping of the box came off to reveal a small squishy but firm cage.

The reason why it wasn't a steel cage was because Phudorian's didn't believe in keeping anything in a cold hard metal.

Gus unlocked the cage.

The next thing Dragoon know, something warm and fluffy assaulted him.

"Dimo" The being said, before it began to lick him.

"That tickles!" Dragoon said, feeling it's tongue, it made him laugh.

Than the being saw Gus and tackled him to the ground, licking his face.

Without the weight on him, Dragoon could finally see what assaulted him.

The being was a mix of a dragon and an earth white fluffy dog, it had blue scales near it hindlegs' and small blue wing's, on top of its head were two feather like blue feather duster's, it teeth worryingly sharp but it expression was playful as it wagged it tail's frantically about.

"Is that..." Dragoon said, began.

"A dog? Yes" Gus said, he just saw one in the window and he just had to have it, it was so adorable and bedside's it's teeth, wouldn't be able to penetrate his skin, so it was completely harmless to him.

"You know, having a dog is a lot of responsibility." Dragoon said, "You have to feed them, take them out for a walk and make sure, they get their shots to keep them healthy."

"I know the responsibility of owning one, Dragoon." Gus said, scratching behind its ear, the alien Dog was absolutely loving it, it's new owner was so gentle. "I've been provided with the book's, the collar and the food to take of him. I could always talk to my supervisor, and he'll help me out with the job load" because Phudorians helped each other, no question's asked. "And my salary is more than enough to take care of the dog."

"In that case" Dragoon said. "What did you call 'him'?"

"It might strange but I called him, Spectra" Gus said.

"Spectra?" Dragoon said, "That's an odd name for a dog"

"Well, it just kind of came to me" Gus said.

For some reason, that name made him feel safe.

Ch 16: To leave or not to Leave.

Shun blinked.

Why was he staring at a wooden ceiling?

"SHUN, YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" A familiar voice said, as he sat up, just to see Anubis almost in tears.

What happened?

Why was he back, in his make-shift room?

"Anubis, what happened to the battle?" Shun said, did he somehow lose?

"Shun, you don't remember?" Anubis said, looking honestly shocked. "You passed out in the middle of the battle."

"I did?" Shun said, blinking in disbelief. "Wait. I actually passed out?" Phudorian's don't pass out. If they felt light headed they would immediately go for a check-up and come out fine ten minutes later.

But what she said next further shocked him.

"Shun, you missed your Pledge." Anubis said.

"What!?" Shun said, he had broken the cycle he had kept for as long as he could remember! His parents did not raise him to miss the pledge!

"You were passed out, so there was no way you could have done your Pledge, Shun" Anubis said, as she watched her partner go into full on panic mode. "I'm just glad you managed to wake up, considering how you fell unconscious"

"Y-Yes, the Ruler will forgive me" Shun said, his Lord and Master was a kind and caring person, he would understand if he informed him that he was unconscious during them time, so he couldn't do it. "And what do you mean... the way, I fell unconscious?"

"Well, we were winning." Anubis said, sounding proud. "But when Jaakor joined the battle, you suddenly started clutching your head and passed out. Before you did, you said 'Jaakor, Dan, Drago. Help me'. Do you really not remember?"

"The last thing I remember, is Mr Kuso starting round two and then I my head started hurting, then everything went blank after that." Shun said, why would he ask for help from this planet resident's other than to train?"

"Shun, this might sound strange but have you ever had headache's in the past?" Anubis said, he would have told her if he had a headache, right?

"Honestly, Anubis. I'm been having headache's since I came here." Shun said, being honest with her, now that she asked.

"SHUN!" Anubis said, in a scolding tone.

"I didn't want you to worry about me" Shun said, she already worried that there would be a fault in the breathing capsule and he would die from it. "At first, I thought it was an unknown effect of air entering my body in an unnatural way, but this time I was near pond of water. I should have been in my peak form, but I had the worst headache, yet"

"Shun, if you're having headache's, then go and see a doctor" Anubis said, "Let's go back to Phudor, where your life isn't in danger. There is obviously something in this environment that is effecting you and your brain."

"I know Anubis but.." Shun said, "I just can't leave here" surprising her. "There is just something about this place, that's tell me not to leave."

"But Shun, if you don't, there is no guarantee that the headache's, will leave you alone" Anubis said, worried. "What about if, next time, you don't just pass out? What would I tell your friends, family and manager, if I come back without you? Is it worth risking your health for compete stranger's, that you only know for half a day, in Phudor time?"

Shun had so much to get back to, on their home planet.

She just couldn't understand what would keep him here, other than to find a unique method to train.

"...Your right, Anubis" Shun said, what had gotten into him? "If I stay here, I might die. I don't want to become the first Phudorian in a long time, to not die of old age. I have friends and family to get back too. I've learnt enough from my human master. I can easily practise the basic method's he taught me."

"Shun. I know you'll come around" Anubis said.

"Let's me say goodbye to Master Kazami" Shun said, it was rude to not say goodbye to a person who took him in when he was a complete stranger.

The sound of feet coming to the living/ dojo could be heard and Kazami, Dan, Drago and Jaakor almost jumped at the sudden noise.

Kazami had long since been filled in to what happened, when he saw an unconscious Shun, gently curled up in Anubis right hand.

From what Jaakor said, their hunch had been true, Shun really was their Shun and for a second Shun had reached out to them, asking for help in breaking whatever he was under.

They couldn't let him leave.

Soon the guy himself, appeared in the doorway.

"Shun, I'm so glad that you're awake!" Jaakor said leaping forward, Shun blinked owlishly because of how strangely happy the bakugan was to see him.

"Jaakor. Shun, needs to speak to Master Kazami" Anubis said, and if a Bakugan could look crestfallen, Jaakor did a very good job trying to do it.

Shun, had forgotten him once again.

"Whatever he has to say, he can say it in front of all of us" Dan said, he was sick and tired of not knowing anything about what Shun was going through.

"Master Kazami" Shun said, getting down on his knees. "I've come to inform you that I'm going back home"

"Wait, home...Do you mean, Phudor?" Drago said, honestly shocked.

"YOU CARN'T!" Jaakor said, surprising both Shun and Anubis, they honestly didn't think they would face any opposition. "I mean...didn't you sign up for a couple of days here?"

Right in front of him was his Shun, his partner that had disappeared almost three years ago.

He was certain of it, and inwardly the real Shun was crying for help.

Who know's, what would happen if Shun went back there? He might never see Shun ever again!

"It's true that I did say I would stay for some earth days, to train" Shun said, "But I have to go back due to health reasons. I have to see a doctor, because the longer I stay here, the worst my health will become." He wanted to stop having headache's.

"We've got somebody who can help you." Dan said, imputing in. "Her name is Mira Clay, a none-human like you. I'm sure she would more than happy to look at your body"

If Mira were to look at Shun body and more importantly his mind, she could figure out what exactly was done to him and find a method to reverse it.

And even though Kazami didn't know who this Mira Clay was, he could tell that Dan trusted her.

Maybe she could get Shun back to where he was.

"She could even fix your breathing problem, Shun." Jaakor said, knowing this was one of the main issues with Shun staying here. "You won't need to breath air so unnaturally, if you let her help you."

And Dan was suddenly reminded of the suit he had to wear when he visited Phudor because he would die breathing in the atmosphere.

Was that the same for Shun when he was on Earth?

"It a nice offer but" Anubis said. "Shun, should see his regular doctor, somebody who has previous data on his body and has been through years of schooling, just to understand the Phudorian body. No disrespect to your friend, but Shun should not be treated like one of your planet's 'lab rat's' just to stay here."

Surprising them that she know, what went on behind closed door, whenever a new medicine was brought to the market.

It was exactly something taught in Phudorian school, fully exposed, so that they would feel thankful for the environment they were born.

"Phudor, is a lot more advanced in the medical field than Earth, going back is the best option for Shun" Anubis said.

"Let him go" Kazami said, surprising them all.

"Grandpa Kazami, you can't be serious" Jaakor said, he thought the old man would protest the most.

"I understand that you need to take care of health." Kazami said, he know that no matter how much he wished it, Shun could not stay here, the best he could do was this. "However, you must tell me the result of your match and visit me from time to time."

This was the only way for their relationship to work, this way Shun wouldn't vanish into thin air, when he went back there.

And he could develop a relationship with this Shun, even if it was only a Master and Student one.

"I can do that" Shun said, smiling, he could check up on the old man from time to time. "The next time we see each other, I hope I can tell you about my victory."

And before their very eyes, both Shun and Anubis were teleported.

#On Phudor#

Shun and Anubis got out the pod, immediately Shun took the capsule that had kept him alive and placed it on the row beside him, near his pod.

He allowed himself to finally breath and instead of sub-coming to the poison in the air, he was pleasantly surprised to be able to breathe through his nose, again.

The air on the planet sang to his body.

 _He never felt so glad to be home._

And scene!

Next chapter, Laxus receives a notification from Shun who is trying to redeem himself for missing a Pledge. Laxus decides to use it to display the power he had over him. The other planet's finally wisen up to what Phudor exactly is. Review/fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Laxus Phudor, aka the Ruler, set on a beach chair, beneath him was sand and in front of him was the sea, the sun was beating down on him but he hid undeath an umbrella, the umbrella shielded him and his nice cold drink from the harsh sun rays.

You could say it was the perfect day.

You wouldn't think that he was a large simulator.

"Would, you like some more Juice, sir?" A man with cat like eyes said, in a full butler's uniform how he wasn't hot was beyond him.

"Fill it up" He said, and the man promptly did and when he was finished he said. "You may leave now"

"Yes, sir" The man said, walking away.

"This is the life" He said, sipping his juice.

Ever since he had become this planet's Ruler, he had been living in nothing but luxury.

He didn't just help people, he ruled over them, he held their lives in the palm of his hand and he could do whatever he wished with them and nobody could stop him.

The other planets were too trusting, any doubts they had about Phudor had been washed by his 'caring' act.

His years of being a guard to a fool who didn't know what he had, and his years in prison, had gotten him to this point.

In prison, he had a LOT of time on his hands, many of the imamates created their own little worlds to handle the harsh reality, that they faced every day.

With his mind, it was too simple to create a imaginary person who was just like a real person with their own backstory, it was easy to imagine environments and animals that made up a whole new world, just as complex a real world, with its laws and rules.

He spent over 40 year's doing it, it helped him endure his year's following his death, so when he built a machine that could make his thoughts a reality, when he was finally free from idiots, the work was done so much quicker than what was normal.

Sure, he committed a sin by kidnapping billions of people just to feel special, but he hadn't hurt them in anyway and in some cases, given them a better life, without the blackness in their hearts that polluted their new world.

He had been down a street in disguise and not one person wasn't smiling, it made him believe that he was doing a very good job at being a Ruler, of his own planet.

He especially enjoyed the masses swearing Loyalty to him, every day at twelve in the afternoon.

There was suddenly a humming sound, interrupting his alone time.

"Oh, for god sake" He said, he specifically said he was going on vacation and swiped left in the air and right in front of him a giant holographic screen showing none other than Marucho's face.

"All Hail, the Ruler" The blond said.

"What do you want, this better be good because I told you I was going on vacation?" He said, he know Marucho programming meant that he would follow whatever he said, it was truly rear for him to be allowed to go against his order's.

"Sorry to disturb you on your vacation, my King, but this urgent" Marucho said, making Laxus wonder what could be so urgent to require his attention.

This was planet Phudor, a planet that didn't have problem's like Earth.

"One of our people requested a pass to go to Earth" Marucho said, now that got him slightly interested. "However, while there...he missed the Pledge"

"What?" Laxus said, convinced he heard wrong, it shouldn't be possible for a Phudorian to miss theirs's.

"Apparently the person was unconscious when it happened, because of an extreme headache which they've fixed" Marucho said, he couldn't imagine it, a Phudorian actually missing a Pledge was unheard of.

"And who was this person?" Laxus said, a headache? Did one of his person come in connect with somebody that reminded them of their former lives?

"He goes by the name of..." Marucho said, reading the data that to his left. "Shun Hoecuc"

Shun?

Why did the guy image look so familiar to him? First the new intern Ren, now this guy, was giving of a very strong sense of familiarity to him.

Had he met this Shun before?

Laxus unaware of Marucho thoughts said. "Shun Hoecue?"

When it was about other planet's, he was naturally informed, so he know that Shun had been invited.

To think, the real Shun would find the energy to fight the Programming.

Interesting...

"Bring him in" He said.

"What, sir?" Marucho said, blinking.

"Bring this Shun here" He said.

"Let him make up his pledge here, right in front of me.

Ch 17: Establishing dominance.

Shun Hoecue couldn't believe what was right in front of him, it was a skyscraper but it was actually one house, sure, when he been born in the Holy City and raised in the city, he even passed it about a dozen times but he never walked into it.

After all, very few people could walk into the Ruler house.

It's been a week since he came back, and in that week, he had battled and managed an easily win against his opponent, of course he told Master Kazami about it and he went over to his parent's house to celebrate his victory.

He had forgotten how good his mother cooking was and what it felt like, not to sleep on the cold hard wooden floor.

Being back here, made him realise how lucky he was to be born into such a privileged world.

He missed how he could teleport anywhere in the world in a span of a second.

He missed Television, where there was only good thing's on.

He had missed feeling the sun on his cheeks and the cool night's.

He had missed being able to eat as much he wanted and not have to worry about the money to buy the ingredient's.

He had missed the feeling that flowed through his body that sung to his senses.

And most of all he missed, he had missed automatic holographic screen that always appeared with a flick of his wrist, his portalable, one did not recognise any connection on earth and that meant he couldn't talk to his parents like usual.

He had taken so many things for granted that he appreciated Phudor a lot more.

"Ready, Shun?" Anubis said, there was no way, she would missed this for the world, she couldn't believe she was allowed in the house that many people and Bakugan have dreamed of entering.

"Of course, Anubis" Shun said, before walking to the door, immediantely a electric eye appeared right in front of them.

They watched in awe as it scanned them both before saying.

"Shun Hoecue and his partner, Aqua Anubis, please come in"

They suddenly found themselves in a very luxurious room, with crystal's floating about.

"Woah" Anubis said, she know, this was just one of the many floor's but this room was very impressive. "Shun, I think these crystals are Decro's"

Decro's, was a extreme rear crystal on the planet, just one could easily go for over a Thousand Phudorian Dollar's, because they were used to strengthen Bakugan or a person's body, the Ruler had a whole room full of these.

"There's so many of them" Shun said, just how many weeks of salary would it be just for him to get even one of these? "As expected of the Ruler. The most important person in the world."

"Shun, let's go" Anubis said, if Phudorian had thieves, the Ruler's house would be a big fat gold mine for them to rob.

They were amazed at the sight of teleporter covered in Dimond's, but something told them it was only for the Ruler's use, so they had to take the elevator instead upwards.

The elevator interior, put the one at the famous Bakugan school to shame, clearly the designer was very free when it came to spending money.

Within second's they reached the very top, Shun and Anubis took the time, to see the city from so high up, from where they were standing everybody looked so tiny, they could see where they used to live from up here.

Soon the elevator stopped and they peaked into, what could easily be an Earth style penthouse, right in the middle of the room was a figure on a throne like chair.

The Ruler.

In person!

Shun quickly coming out of the elevator and instantly dropped to his knees, not that far from the throne, he didn't dare look the man in the eyes as he said. "All, Hail the Ruler"

This was the person who lead his race to this glory age.

On Phudor not a single person starved or was homeless and because it was started to get cold, Shun had switched to clothes that had an inbuilt heater to keep her warm, that adjusted to the weather.

If it wasn't for this person, they would have wiped themselves out and his family line would have long since ended.

Anubis, wasn't doing much better than her partner, she was struggling to float from the shock of being in the presence of the Ruler, as she weakly said. "A-All Hail the Ruler"

Was she dreaming?

Why would such a beloved person, be right in front of her eyes, in person?

"Welcome to my home" Laxus said, finding it amusing how both Shun and Anubis were reacted to him. "I trust you didn't have any problem's coming here"

"N-No, sir" Shun said.

"You may look me in the eye, aren't we part of the same species?" Laxus said, once again coming off as kind.

If Shun and Anubis weren't so awed by the fact he was actually in front of them they would have noticed, he didn't tell them to stand and show a little dignity.

Shun eyes immediately locked eye contact with the Ruler's own, and resisted the urge to look away.

"Do you know why you're here?" Laxus said.

"I missed a pledge, which I have to make up for" Shun said, before he said. "I am honoured that you would allow me to pledge to you in person, my Ruler."

Laxus merely smiled and said. "Well, then, can your partner Bakugan leave the room or did she miss it as well?"

"O-Of course, Ruler. I would be more than happy to leave" Anubis said, very eager to please this man and the way she want out, had Laxus chucklingly.

He had often forgot, just how much of a celebrity he was.

"Should, we start Shun?" Laxus said, turning to Shun who was still on one knee, before he walked back to his throne and a holographic screen appeared.

#All around the World#

The Phudorian people, were getting ready for their 12 o'clock pledge when suddenly all their holographic screens changed channel's, they were surprised because the only one who could override them had to be somebody high up in the interface department or the Ruler himself.

The Ruler himself appeared on their screen and everybody immediately gave their full attention to it, even the babies who had quickly learnt from their parents, gave their attention.

"People of Phudor, I have a special announcement to make" Laxus said and if they weren't listening before they were now. "Today, we won't be doing the Pledge"

Wait.

What!?

More than one person was shocked.

They were breaking tradition!?

"Instead we will be watching somebody else do the pledge" Laxus said, and the screen want to Shun, several people especially his fan's, instantly recognised the person. "For those of you who don't know this person, his name Shun Hoecue. While he was on Earth, due to health, he managed to miss a Pledge"

WHAT!?

The shock just got deeper.

A Phudorian missing a Pledge was something that had never happened before, what kind of sickness would make one of them break tradition!?

"And since I am a kind and caring person. I've allowed him to make up his Pledge, doing it in front of me" Laxus said, further shocking the messes, of course none of them dared to miss their pledge just so that they could meet the Ruler.

The screen than changed to Shun with Laxus voice in the background saying. "So, Shun at 12 Oclock, you will do your pledge to me in front of the whole world"

Now, normally, such a thing would conflict with a person pride but since Phudorian's had a different version of pride, Shun had spent the last three years in earth time being filled with the logic that whatever the Ruler want's, he should bend over backwards to get.

That it was the greatest honour for the Ruler to even speak directly to you, as a result, Shun didn't feel shame but pride.

"I would be honoured, my Ruler" Shun said, lowering his head.

His Phudorian parents and Anubis couldn't help but look at Shun with pride and no amount of envy.

It was 11: 50 so they had to wait ten whole minutes before their clock's struct 12, and their screen's suddenly displayed the whole picture of Shun on his knees, right in front of the Ruler as he said.

"All hail our ruler, our master who we live to serve. We will gladly stake our lives for anything the ruler believes in and work together to accomplish his goals. We will never betray him or disobey a direct order. By keeping this pledge, we hope to be of value in his eyes and have a purpose in life. May our Ruler live long and prosper."

He said this many time, each time the feeling of the loyalty spread through the entire planet and filled everybody with warmth.

One person couldn't take it anymore and said. "All Hail the Ruler"

"All Hail the Ruler" Another person said, this started a chain reaction.

"All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler,"

Very soon their chants were loud enough to reach Laxus and Shun's ear's.

"All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler, All Hail the Ruler,"

"All Hail the Ruler" Shun said, lowering his head even more.

"Our Lord and Master"

#At the same time on Vevis#

While it was early afternoon on Phudor it was in the middle of the night on planet Vevis, the people of Vevis were a bug type race with stick like ears on top of the head's.

The presentative of the planet, who want to Phudor almost a year ago on her planet, was once again looking at the list of people who were reported missing from her Planet.

She just couldn't understand it, how millions of people could just disappear like that without a trace and if she believed the other planet's, some of their population had disappeared as well.

She went through the list, hopping to see something she hadn't seen before when she came across a certain picture, she suddenly stopped and stared.

It was a picture of a girl who couldn't be more than sixteen years' old, she had long blond hair and multiple insect eyes.

She couldn't help but be reminded of the Phudorian called Freyer, who had been very welcoming with her brother, when she visited the planet and signed the treaty.

A stray thought surfaced in her mind, as she continued to look at the image.

It cant be.

That was impossible.

She called for somebody to get her a video recording of Sasha Rindmill just to put her thoughts at ease.

Only for her thought to not only intensified after she had heard Sesha voice on tape, which was exactly the same as Freya speaking through her translator, her human form was almost exactly on point the Phudorian girl.

Now, she liked to regard herself as a smart woman.

What were the odds of somebody on Phudorian sounding and looking just like a missing person?

The more she thought about it, the more, she saw the crack's underneath.

She swore.

 _Had she unknowingly met one of her missing civilian's!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the other planets have wizened up to where their missing people have vanished to and demand's answers from Laxus who decides to finally drop's his mask, showing just how evil and manipulative he really is. Putting every villain, the Brawlers have ever faced to absolute shame. So get ready for a manipulative chapter. Review/fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Happy Halloween:)

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Laxus said goodbye to one of his many servants, that just came to get his stuff.

Recently, the man found out, his wife had gotten pregnant, so naturally, the man would take leave, to take care of his wife at home, while she was pregnant.

The news's came with praise's and well wishes, as the man want to his local bank and a 'family' bank account was attached in his and his wife's name, a huge sum of money was deposited inside it, just to get them through the pregnancy.

After all, even Phudorian Babies require a lot of time and money before they even breathed their first breath.

The man was getting paid, 140 Phudorian dollars an hour, an amount that was shocking when you considered the fact he was a servant, unfortunately all that money he had, could easily go down the drain just because he had one more mouth to feed.

Once the baby or babies were born, the man would than receive an increase in pay and would be gifted a large house along with certain, 'family only benefit's' that would be available around the world.

This was put in place, to not only encourage him to have more children but also encourage others to have children as well.

After all, who would want to have children if they could barely feed themselves?

And in the man's absence, somebody else would naturally be employed to take over his duties.

After all, who wouldn't want to directly serve under the Ruler?

Anybody would throw themselves at him, the moment a spot was opened.

The man left reluctantly, for some reason the man was worried that he would leave and never be able to come back.

Even though the words 'your fired' does not exist on this planet, the mere concept crossed his mind.

As a result, Laxus had to over and over again reassure the man that his job would still be here when he came back.

Looking at the man's past files before he became a Phudorian, Laxus found out, the man was known for being fired from his job and when he was kidnapped, he had just been fired from his fried chicken job after two days of just working there.

The deep fear of being fired was the only thing that seemed to break through the Programming, the man remembered nothing of his previous life other than that feeling.

Laxus loved looking outside the window, seeing the stunning view of the Phudorian city in front of him, to think he ruled everything that can be seen and beyond that.

To think... not too long ago, he had been a simple solider and now he was a Ruler of his own bustling and booming planet.

To think, none of the planets have realized what Phudor was yet, it truly baffled him.

Were these people idiots?

How long would it take for them to realise where their missing population went?

Ch 18: Laxus reveals his true color's

Suddenly, while looking outside the window, he was taken out of his thought when he noticed he got an incoming call from the Technology department and had to answer it, but instead of seeing Marucho's face like he expected, he saw a recently new face.

A new familiar face.

Ren Krawler, now going by the name of Ren Videl.

The first time, he saw Ren, he was more than a little shocked to see the Brawler where Marucho worked, but when he found it, Ren had become an intern learning under Marucho, he didn't know if he should be worried or not.

How did they even find each other?

He was sure, he put them in two completely different city's!

However, he was confident in his programming.

Even if the two genius realise they've met each other in the past.

No matter what, Ren and Marucho will never be able to remember each other and what they've been through together.

Their change in personalities help to solidify that, it meant that they wouldn't repeat certain actions that they made in the past, meaning their actions wouldn't be at risk of triggering anything.

The worst that could happen is that they developed a relationship similar to what they had on Earth and in the battle between Gundalia and Neathia.

Right now, Ren was working directly under Marucho, sometimes helping out around the building.

"All Hail, the Ruler" Ren greeted, the man everybody missed to meet once in their lifetime.

"What is it, Mister Vidal?" Laxus said.

"I've just received notice that the other planets wish to contact you, my King." Ren said. "Mister Zangda is currently out away at the moment. So, he stationed me to handle any important incoming calls coming this way, that you should know about"

Him and his Bakugan, were trying not to faint at the sight of the Ruler, despite directly talking to the man twice already.

The first time, he saw the man on the screen and found out, he could actually talk to the man directly, he lamely fainted on the spot.

"Is that all? Patch them through and can you impute the automatic language translator. I don't want to wear that thing again." Laxus said, walking away from the windows and to his throne like seat.

He wondered if he should order take away, tonight...

Laxus sighed as multiple holographic screen showed up in front of him and he forced himself to put on a calm and gentle appearance.

Than he saw the serious face's, as all the representatives of the planet's looked at him, clearly something was up.

"Is there something wrong?" Laxus said, asking them. "I didn't expect you to contact me? Is there anything I can do for you?"

As soon as he said that, there was a long and uncomfortable silence.

Laxus could tell, they were trying to figure out how to bring up a difficult subject.

Have they finally found out?

It was Princess Fabia who finally said it.

"Laxus. I would like you to tell us if you have any of our people on your planet, other than my Fiancée" Princess Fabia said. "You must know by now. Each of our planets, have had a small amount of the population disappear. We find it a little suspicious that there is a suddenly a planet, who's residence look like our missing people."

"I know Shun is on your planet" Dan said, blunting out, surprising Laxus. "I don't know what you did to him, but we want the real Shun back, along with Marucho and any other Human you have kidnapped. I think we've played this game long enough."

" **I couldn't agree more** " Laxus said, in a very different tone than what he portrayed previously shocking the reprehensive, as a smile stretched onto his face, his previous persona shattering, shocking everybody on screen.

"I was wondering when you, morns would wisen up to what was in front of you" Laxus said, sighing.

"What did you say!" One of the other representatives said.

The man was finally showing his true colors, it seemed.

"Don't get me wrong. There should have been several clues" Laxus said, he did keep their first names after all. "The question now is...what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do about it?" Keith said. "We're obviously going to take the people you stole back to their respected planet's and we'll charge you for kidnapping, right after you get everybody back to normal."

"And do you think, everybody wants to go back?" He said.

"What?" Drago said.

"From the little you've all seen of this planet, you cannot deny how peaceful it is" He said, "Think about it. This place has no war. This place always has enough food to eat. Here everybody likes you and nobody is jealous. Did you honestly think, I would only take the people who are perfectly happy with their lives?"

"What are you trying to say?" One of the representatives said, with narrow eyes.

"You must admit, that each of your planets are ….somewhat, lacking" He said, striking a cord in all of them.

"What was that!?" Maria said.

"Take for example Earth" He said, turning to a surprised Dan Kuso. "Not only have human beings killed everything they've touched, just in the battle for survive. But even that it is not enough. There is still a shortage of food. There is still a shortage of people who can afford clothes? There is still a shortage of people who can afford their own home with heating and electricity. How many charities are currently set up every year, just to help these people? The same can be said for every one of your planet's. And you want them to go back to that?"

"Yes, we do admit that our planets are not perfect" Runo said, from beside a surprised Dan. "But kidnapping people is still wrong. You took them away from where they truly belong"

She had heard from Dan, that Shun had been here but he wasn't himself at all.

Shun didn't seem to recognize his only blood relative or his partner Bakugan Jaakor.

"Truly belong?" Laxus said, surprised. "I think it's a little bit too late for that now. What about the babies who have been born on this planet?"

"What?" One of the respective said, shocked.

"What do you think would happen? To you, it's almost been 4 years but here, it's been almost a year" Laxus said, "Did you think they would just wait around and do nothing? As of this moment, there is a total of 18 billion people on this planet because of breeding. Are you going to split up those families? Are you going to take away those children who were born from their parent's? Are you going to tell them, they were something, that should have never happened because their daddies and mommies were not supposed to meet?"

Silence.

Dead, cold silence.

Honestly, they were all thinking about the people who want missing, it never crossed their mind's even once, that they could breed with each other to produce offspring, that were truly born from this planet.

"And there is also the issue of breathing problem" Laxus said, "How long do you think it would take for me to change everybody back to their correct species? Wouldn't they have lived passed their former species lifespan by the time, I changed them back? And having them wait on their former planet's is suicidal. How long do you think they could endure, before they start dropping like flies? 18 billion people just dropping like flies because of the environment they were put in? Isn't that a terrifying thought? How many of your own people would blame you for neglecting this important detail?"

"There will be no deaths!" Maria said, making them all look at her. "We can always analysis the atmosphere on this planet and replicate it."

"And have them trapped inside a bubble their entire lives?" Laxus said, "The atmosphere on Phudor is not the reverse of Earth's own, like you would think. There are special particles in the air that comes from the surrounding's, that allows them to breath. That's why, when something is built, it is handled with an extra amount of care. If you want to produce the same kind of effect's, you'll have to take the materials that produce those particles, which can only be found on this planet. How do you think the general population would feel, if you suddenly took them away from their friend and family, imprisoned them, destroyed their home and made the very person, who is the reason for their extremely privilege lives, stand on trial?"

If Phudorian were back to their old selves, they would surely riot, the whole plant would be thrown into Chaos, there wouldn't be a moment of peace.

Now they had become fish people and even though most of thing's he said in the past was a lie, nobody could deny Phudorian's had a hidden dark tone to them when they face certain thing's.

Dan and Drago suddenly remembered Shun new brutal fighting style.

If there was no restriction, what would have happened that day?

They shuddered just thinking about it.

"So, what if you got their memories back and made them into their true species?" Laxus said, "Can you all honestly tell me...that when everything goes back to normal. Within a year, you won't be fearing for your life?"

"What?" Keith said, stunned.

"I took several thousand from each of your planets, half of them were living the life of misfortune" Laxus said, "Do you think, they won't hate you for bringing them out of a life they called Paradise? Take for example, the Planet Gundalia"

And all of them turned to look at the Gundalian representative who seemed surprised.

"Gundalia, is a cold and brutal planet." Laxus said. "They followed a mad man, because he promised them they would shine on the surface. They took a boy who was barely passed five and forced a dangerous Bakugan onto him. They then forced him to live under ground for almost ten years. It was lucky that he bonded with the Bakugan by force, or the boy would have died. And do you know what the sad thing is? Nobody would have cared if he died, they would have just replaced him with another child and started the whole process again until the Bakugan finally did, no matter how many children were killed."

Shocking everybody with how knowledgeable he was with Ren Krawler past.

"And do you know, how he is right now?" Laxus said, "He's got parent's. He doesn't have to stay underground. He doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders because of who is partner is. His future isn't set in stone and he can travel the world. In fact, he goes to a nearby Meadow to just sit down and relax, whenever he has some free time. I gave him everything he was promised and wished for deep within his heart and the boy has never looked so free"

"But that freedom, came with a price" Drago injected, "You made him forget about his partner Bakugan, Lionhart and where he truly came from, didn't you?"

"You have a very sharp Bakugan, Mr Kuso" Laxus said, "Like all thing's, everything comes with a price, nothing is free. That kind of Freedom doesn't come for free. Do you honestly think, Mister Krawler wouldn't at least thought about it, if I wanted to strike a deal with him? In fact, I know for a fact, a lot of people would want to forget their lives and live out their days, in peace and quiet"

"There are better ways to do it" Maria said, "Why didn't you send out an invitation and we would have been more than happy to give you our people, if they want to go"

"If I were to do that, I would be on the level of the many idiot's who roam the Galaxy" Laxus said, "I know that, if I were to send out invites, the planet wouldn't last very long. How many people do you think would send out spies or establish a base here, from each of your planets? How many people would try and take over the planet? How many people will turn the planet into a mine so that they can make a quick buck? What about yourselves? How many of you won't be suspicious of the invite and send spies to the planet to uncover anything dodgy? If I let people in the normal way, then this beautiful planet wouldn't last a week. So, you can understand why I had to purify them"

"Purify...you mean" One of the representatives said, looking at Laxus with a small out of horror and the rest were slowly doing that too.

What on Earth did this man do, to their civilan's!?

"I won't tell you the process of how I did it, because I'm not an idiot" Laxus said, it annoyed him when villain's blurt out their 'secret' methods to the hero's of the story. "All I can tell you is that, I have a certain level of control over them, that I would hesitate to use if you think I can be pushed around. Their faith and loyalty to me, is quiet frightening and in turn, I tried my best to keep this environment up. Allow me to give you, a front row view of their Loyalty."

Suddenly there was a huge beeping sound, that echoed at all the corners of the planet, even the side were in it was nightime, startling all the representatives of the planet's.

"What the heck was that?" Runo said.

Laxus just let out a smile and started counting down.

3

2

1

Then they were all shocked by the sound of billions of voice's merging into one to say.

"All hail our ruler, our master who we live to serve. We will gladly stake our lives for anything the Ruler believes in and work together to accomplish his goals. We will never betray him or disobey a direct order. By keeping this pledge, we hope to be of value in his eyes and have a purpose in life. May our Ruler live long and prosper, forever."

After it was long over and Laxus was sure, everybody know what had been spoken, he said.

"Isn't it great? The whole planet pledges their lives to me every day at 12 on the dot. It doesn't matter if its nighttime on the other side of the world. They still do it."

And they all turned to look at him with fear in their eyes.

This man wasn't a man.

This man was a monster.

 _A monster who held 18 billion lives in the palm of his hand._

And scene!

Next chapter, Laxus takes it big screen and everybody who is close to a person he has kidnapped, get a brief glance at the lives they are now living on Phudor, while those on Phudor have no idea they are being watched and go about their daily lives. Review/fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: I honestly carn't believe how many people are following this story even though this started as a passion project. With each follow and fav, my motivation grows higher. Thank you everybody.

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Horror.

Was the feeling's they were all going through.

Who would have thought, they would bear witness to a whole planet pledging their loyalty to one person?

And it was in perfectly synch!

What on Earth did this man do to their people!?

"Surprised, right?" Laxus said, smiling at the looks of horror sent his way. "You should see them when I walk down the street. Every single person gets down on their knees and bows down to me. It's very amusing."

Everybody was just gapping, not knowing what to say.

"But it's a mutual agreement, so don't worry." Laxus said, "I try my best, to keep this world advancing and in return, they accept me as their Lord and Master. Do you know how hard it is, to not only maintain this planet but make sure it has a future as well?"

"Return, Shun and Marucho back to us, you sociopath!" Dan Kuso yelled, "This isn't some game. I don't know what you did to them but what's happening right now is wrong. You can't just control people! Every single person deserves a will of their own. And you took that away from them. There is no way, anybody can be happy like this!"

"Dan is right" Runo said, from beside him. "Nobody can be happy like this. This is just an illusion of happiness that you forced onto everybody."

" **Oh, really**?" Laxus said, in a tone that scared her as he sat back on his throne. "Do you know why the Human race always takes so long just to take a step forward?"

Nobody said, anything.

"It's because of the seven deadly sins" He said, "Greed, Pride, Sorrow, Wrath, Lust, Sloth and Gluttony. If somebody wants to advance, there will always be people standing in their way. It been this way since the earliest human records. So, what happens if you remove the Seven Deadly Sins from people? Wouldn't the population undergo a massive evolution and their would be no reason for wars? Maybe, you could even solve your planet's, food problem with the free money and time? In a world without Sin don't you think, everybody would be happy?"

Nobody said anything as they all couldn't help but see the man's logic.

"Yes, I admit, the human race is flawed" Drago said, getting a look of betrayal from his partner. "But it's because of these flaws, that everybody can gather together in a time of need and make them achieve amazing thin-" only to stop at the look of Laxus.

Laxus looked like he was dying on his throne, just hearing the Dragonoid's voice.

"Do you know what I hate most?" Laxus said, "Self-righteous, people, who weren't born into misfortune. It puts me to sleep, when they try to preach to me."

If it was possible, the Dragonoid looked visible offended.

"How about I show you how everybody is doing and you can decide for yourself if their happy or not?" Laxus said, before he said in Phudorian.

"Activate motoring screens across the universe"

And something shocking happened.

Ch 19: The lives of their missing people.

"What is this?" Keith said, suddenly seeing a holographic screen appear right in front of him, and it wasn't just him.

Everybody also had it as well.

Little did they know, these screens were appearing all over the universe.

Laxus merely smiled mysteriously on each screen before vanishing, but before any of them could complain, the screens came alive again.

Keith was shocked to see none other than Gus's face suddenly appear on screen, even if the guy was sporting different eyes, he would know his most faith servant anywhere.

"G-Gus?" Keith said, shocked, but his loyal servant didn't seem to hear him so all he could do was watch, as a strange creature suddenly appeared beside Gus.

Gus laughed as the creature jumped on him, making him topple over before licking his face, it's acidic spit only felt ticklish on his skin.

To say Keith was shocked by how Gus face light up, would be the understatement of a life time.

He had never seen Gus look so carefree.

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Gus with a single whip of his finger and the creature watched eager as a small ball appeared on the screen and Gus selecting it.

A ball appeared hovering in midair were Gus hand was and the creature let out a joyful sound.

By this point, Keith had realised this strange creature was the planet version of dog but what Gus said next, had him bending over in shock.

"Go and get the ball, Spectra" Gus said, throwing the ball and the dog want after it, his words were automatically translated for him to hear.

Keith almost collapsed when he heard that sentence.

Wasn't Gus not supposed to remember him?

When did he become a dog!?

#On Gundalia#

"Ren, it's me! Linehalt." Linehart said, suddenly a weird screen appeared in front of him, showing his missing partner Ren.

But it seemed it was only a one-way communication.

Linehalt, was shocked to see a Subterra Bakugan near Ren.

Ren suddenly got up from his seat and said in Phudorian which was automatically translated. "It's time to have lunch"

"Did you know, all employees get to eat, in the cafeteria for free?" Ironhart said, obviously very happy about that. "It super lucky that you came under, Mr Marucho Zangda"

 _Marucho Zangda?_ Linehalt thought and who was this bakugan and why was she talking to Ren?

"Every day, feels like I'm dreaming" Ren said, with shining eyes, the computers here were leagues between than the one's at the hospital or what he currently owned. "It just feel's comfortable somehow to be in front of the screen, typing away"

"I already know that." Ironhart said, "If your left alone, you would be in front of the screen all-day and nobody would see you for days. You must really love designing games."

 _Games?_ Linehalt thought, wondering what was wrong with Ren and what was this companionship air between Ren and the mysterious Bakugan.

"I just happens." Ren said, before Ironhart remembered the food and was suddenly pulling Ren away by the seat.

She wondered if her favorite snack was there.

#With Dan and Drago#

All the remaining brawlers watched in shock, as multiple screens showed Marucho and Shun at the same time.

Marucho, looked to be in the passenger seat of a cab, was dressed in a suit, his eyes were too serious for those who know him in the past.

"Marucho, we should go and rest." Vampiric said, "We haven't stopped moving for hours."

They were on a long trip around the world, visiting other Technology centers to see what they were up to.

It was a tiring job and somebody else could have easily been appointed for the job, but Marucho preferred to go outside and be more hands on.

Marucho blinked as he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't even notice the tiredness of his own body because he stood for so long.

"Okay, Vampiric." Marucho said, before telling the Driver "Driver, please change course and find the nearest Hotel"

"Yes, sir" Said, the man.

Meanwhile what Shun was up to, surprised Jaakor and those who know him.

Shun was walking through the streets in some kind of trance, Anubis followed closely behind him and the people on the streets, ignored how strangely he was acting.

His face flushed red and what those who were watched him couldn't tell, was that, his scent had changed.

There comes a time in a fish based Aliens life, where they would seek out a female.

Shun had entered that stage and was now looking for a female who were also looking for a male.

This way, the Phudorian's were guaranteed to live on.

It would be three days before Shun found a female to mark as his mate.

If his grandfather and Jaakor know this, they would have fallen over from the shock.

#Billy friend Julie#

"Billy!?" Julie Makimoto, a girl who was a part of the original Bakugan Brawlers team yelled, as a screen appeared in her face, several years ago, her good friend Billy want missing, leaving behind his Bakugan, ever since than Billy Bakugan, Cycloid had been staying with her, while they waited for any news's on Billy.

Apparently, people all over the world want missing as well and it wasn't just Billy.

Now a random hovering screen just appeared in front of her, while she was practicing for an upcoming interview, with none other than Billy on it and what was even crazier was that, he hadn't aged a day since the last time she had seen him.

Julie was well in her twenty's right now.

However, she couldn't help but notice one thing that scared her.

Billy had Gandalfian eyes.

Just like the children who was kidnapped from interspace and brainwashed to fight in a war or to recruit more children.

"BILLY!? Thank god, your okay." Cycloid said, jumping up, but Billy gave no reaction to his voice making him realise, he couldn't hear him.

All they could do was watch, as Billy walked down the street with his hands behind his back, looking for something to do, with an unknown Bakugan by his side.

Suddenly Billy caught a sign that none of them could read and wore a mischievous smile that was completely unlike him, before going in, to what looked like an extremely high-tech center.

Julie and both her Bakugan and Billy's Bakugan were shocked to see the amazing display of technology, they were further shocked to find Billy seemed to have adapted to this technology, even going as far as touching a holographic screen and imputing something in, soon two tickets appeared in Billy's hand

The camera followed Billy and the unnamed Bakugan to a room, that they suddenly appeared in, full of people and those who were selling stuff.

Cinema related stuff.

By now, they realised what this building was.

"What do you feel like, Valditor?" Billy said, asking his partner Bakugan.

"It depends on how much your parents gave you." Valditor said.

"What would you say, if I told you, I got 10 whole Phudorian Dollars?" Billy said, that was more than enough to buy lots of snack's while they watch.

"Then, I'll say, what are standing here for me?" Valditor said, as Billy showed a mischievous smile and approached the person selling a Phudorian version of Popcorn.

#With Baron's Bakugan#

Saint Nemus could only look on in shock, seeing the image of his missing partner for the first time in year's.

Ever since Baron disappeared, he swore to himself to that he would find him and bring him back home.

Baron large family was even more crushed when he suddenly disappeared.

Now after four years they were finally getting a glimps of where Baron had disappeared to and it was shocking.

Baron seemed to have traded his okay living space for a massive bedroom, with technology nobody had ever seen before and in a bed, everybody know Baron couldn't possible afford.

Baron was in bed of all places, but what made it strange was that Baron wasn't wearing his signature red headband over his head and there was some unknown bakugan curled up in a ball on a stand next to him.

Suddenly Baron was woken up by a hovering screen, alerting him that somebody was outside the door, giving Nemus, his family and those who know him, a good view of his eyes.

His blue eyes had been traded for yellow cat like eyes.

Seeing the change in eye colour left them all stunned but the shocks would keep coming.

"Who is it?" Baron said, in a voice, Nemus hadn't heard in years and almost brought him to tears.

Before everybody was shocked by how confident his voice sounded despite his nature.

A women voice came out and said. "Master Baron, your snack is ready. Should I come back later?"

 _MASTER BARON!?_ Nemus, his family and those who know him, thought in confusion.

Since when did Baron gain nobility!?

"It's alright, I will eat it now" Baron said, in a tone Namus, his family and those who know him had never heard of before.

Who was this person in Baron skin!?

A woman, with blue skin and gill's entered the room, pushing a trolley, not minding that Baron chest was exposed as he sat up.

The trolley stopped just before the bed and Baron said with a smile which did not reek of his former innocence." Thank you. You can leave now"

After all, he believed that he had been taught by his personal teacher's since he was young, how to be a true noble and that meant not treating those who choose to serve his family like trash.

On Phudor, the title 'Nobel' was only given to a family, if they had done something to improve a large group of people's lives.

By obtaining the title of a Nobel, they received benefits, such as getting a much bigger house, a staff of servants and a huge increase in pay.

His great grandfather had apparently done something to gain the title of a Nobel, it was for this reason that as long as Baron could remember, he had been eating the best quality of food, he had been dressed in the best quality of clothes, he had the largest room in the large house and could choose to go to school for other Nobel children or be home schooled.

There was no need for him to grow up at all.

He didn't even know the meaning of spending on a tight budget.

It was for this reason, that there were so many people bending over backwards to obtain the title of a Nobel and Phudorian technology, was advancing at such a rapid pace.

However, their attitude towards each other, was very friendly despite having the same goal in mind.

His life now, was shockingly different from the one he had in the past.

"Yes, Master" The women said, happy to be appreciated before leaving the trolley where it was.

Once the women were gone, Baron tried to get back to sleep before he realized, he was too hungry to and sat up, and as if he had the power of teleportation, the plater carring his food vanished and reappeared on his lap.

Baron opened it up, only to find his favorite seafood snack on a plate and with a look that resembled a shark finding prey, he began to eat it.

Delicious.

He couldn't imagine a world without his usual snack.

Once he was done, the plater zapped back to the trolley and he fell back into his large and soft bed, but not before alert someone in the kitchen to take away the trolley.

He still couldn't manage to go back to sleep.

So instead, Baron decided to act his age and play video games just by saying "virtual system on', automatically a virtual body of himself was made and he found himself on a Phudorian farm, everything was made very realistically, such as scent, hearing, touch and sight.

The game was called 'A wonderful farm life' and it was very popular amongst his age group, it wasn't long before he saw kid's running all over the place with joy on their faces, rushing to complete a task.

Those who finished a task in record time got added to the leader board and also got access to the VIP store, full of items to make their work load a hundred times easier.

Everybody was equal here and everybody had a shot at the leaderboard, some don't even care about the leaderboard and just enjoyed the game as a whole.

He sprinted to the farmers house for his first mission while his real body want to get some rest.

Those who watched, couldn't believe their eyes.

It had been years since they had seen Baron eyes light up like that and smile like that.

It was like Baron did not come from a big family.

#With Gunz real Bakugan partner Reptak#

"GUNZ!" Reptak yelled, the Haos bakugan couldn't believe his eyes, back on earth.

Suddenly a hovering screen appeared before him, showing his missing human partner.

"GUNZ, ITS ME REPTAK!" Reptak said, glad to see him but that's when he finally noticed Gunz eyes.

His gray eyes had vanished and in their place, were cat like eyes and he froze.

Gunz face moved away from the screen and Reptak could finally see a Bakugan beside his partner.

"There. That should be the last of it. Zan" Gunz said, having finally moved into his new house.

"Just look at this place, Gunz" Zan, a Ventus Bakugan said. "It's amazing. There's even plenty of room for you to pursue your art as well." He couldn't help but be awed by this place, it was the kind of place he had only seen in Magazines.

"Well, if it wasn't for money I got from selling all my painting's. I wouldn't be able to afford this place" Gunz said, he could still remember the shock he experienced when suddenly, hundreds of people came forward just to buy his paintings.

They had cleaned out everything, including the paintings that he hadn't been able to sell in the past.

"Well, it's not surprising" Zen said, "If the Ruler brought a painting. I would want to buy a painting from that person too. From now on, you won't have to work those shift's and can now completely focus on your art. I still can't believe it, it felt like a dream."

"Who know, that Reptak would be the one to propel me forward?" Gunz said, now he could consider himself as a true artist.

"We were incredibly lucky, Gunz. But still... such a strange name for a painting" Zen said.

"Like I said before, it just came to my mind" Gunz said. "Can you imagine if that was the name of a Bakugan?"

"Then I would be forced to ask 'How long has this been going on?" Zen said, getting a look of confusion from his partner, who did not understand the human phrase, so the joke was complete lost to him and he was left to explain the human phrase to his partner.

Thankfully he was patient.

Meanwhile Reptak was watching this exchange in growing confusion with each word coming out of Gunz mouth.

Since when did Gunz paint and who was that Bakugan, beside Gunz?

Why did Gunz name painting after him and why did it seem, Gunz had complete forgotten that he was a human being?

Even he, who had been on earth for several years had heard this phrase at least a dozen times and yet Gunz was acting like it was the first time he had ever heard such a phrase.

He couldn't help but feel like somebody had wiped that phrase from Gunz's mind and that wasn't the only thing they wiped...

Meanwhile, all around the universe, people watched their missing family members or friends with shock.

Some couldn't help but envy them for the life they now lead while others were understandable angry, because their lover or children were either with somebody else or under different parents.

Emotion's, were all over the place.

However, the people of Phudor could not hear their billions of voices as they want about their daily lives.

Suddenly the screens watching their missing people cut off and the sight of Laxus appeared on all of their screen's.

"Hello, everybody" Laxus said with a smile.

"My name is Laxus Phudor and I am the one responsible for the kidnapping your people. Nice to finally meet you all."

 _The play was drawing to a close._

And scene!

Next chapter, Laxus appeal to the people to accept Phudor as an actual planet and pulls out his secret weapon. Review/fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

What?

This was the reaction of every planet, who he stole people from.

"I'm sure you are all aware that several people on your receptive planets have gone missing some years back" Laxus said, still smiling. "I'm here to tell you, I was the cause of their disappearance. because I needed people to fill up my planet. But don't worry, I haven't harmed a single hair on anybody head. In fact, some may say they are even leading much better lives, than they were previously"

 _Much better lives!?_ Everybody thought.

"Give me back my daughter, you nutcase!" A man who had lost his daughter on Earth said, but of course Laxus couldn't hear him.

Or pretended not to hear him.

"I do understand that many people would like to see their loved one returned to them" Laxus said, and he could just see the nods. "However, it's currently not possible right now. I'm afraid they are too integrated into their new lives, to be pulled out now. Babies, have been born and more are currently being made."

"We both know that the only reason why, babies are being made is because you force them to exist!" Princess Fabia said, her voice getting broadcasted all over the universe. "If you have done anything to my Jin...so help me."

She was beginning to fear what might happen to Jin if he stayed on that planet for a second longer, injury or not.

"You can all complain as much as like but have you forgotten that we have a contract signed?" Laxus said, pulling out a stack of paper. "For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I recently invited one person to represent each individual planet and we signed a packed with one another"

"That pack isn't worth the paper it's printed on and you know it." Drago voice rung out.

Ch 20: Establish Phudor, as a real planet.

"We only signed that thing because you tricked us!" Dan Kuso said, "So, as far as we are concerned it's completely invalid. I'm sure, that I speak for everybody that we'll be taken our people back wither you approve or not."

Lots of people from different races nodded.

Who cares about a Packed made to a fake planet?

Already, people were thinking of ways to get to the planet so that they could transport the people out of there.

"And how will you do that if the Planet is shut off from the rest of the universe?" Laxus suddenly said.

And there was a deep silence.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Maria Clay said, almost afraid.

Laxus merely smiled and said. "This Packed may be fake to you all but to Phudorians, this is all too real. Do you think I would keep quiet about what you've signed? Everybody on this planet is convinced that the pack made is real and you will never come to this planet, with hostel intentions. What do you think would happen, if I told them the other planets want back on their word? You might never see your loved one's again, because you will be seen as a danger to them."

To those who know how obsessed Phudorians were when it came to Promises and the Truth, it wouldn't be strange if they reacted in an extreme way if somebody violated, what is known as their way of life.

"Then, we'll just have to explain it to them" Runo said, "They've got to listen to us."

"Without a translator?" Laxus said, showing his truly evil side. "Unless you know the Phudorian language, how are you going to explain the circumstances to them, if I order nobody should wear a translator? And **even** if, you could convey something to them, who are they most likely to believe? You, who want back on your word or their beloved Ruler, who has never lied to them and has always sought their wellbeing?"

Everybody gave him a surprised look.

"What? Do you think, I'm a monster to them?" Laxus said, "The moment I got my civilians, I treated them as I should. Do you know how troublesome it would be if they remembered their Lord and Master to be nicest person on the planet but suddenly he was a tyrant? They would clearly start questioning what is real and what is fake. It isn't hard to do and yet it solidified their trust in me. Unless they see it for themselves, they wouldn't believe anything bad about me."

"What about this call right now?" Maria Clay said, now it was her turn to smile."I record all my call's, so I can easily hand this over to one of the people on Phudor."

Getting cheer's, thinking Maria had one upped Laxus.

But Laxus did not look panicked at all, despite being 'boxed' in.

"Go right ahead" Laxus said, surprised them all. "Do you actually think, I'm speaking Phudorian right now? Did you know, I can speak in a completely different language and yet all of you, will hear it as if I'm speaking your language. I would love to see the confusion you make, when you stop the translation and play it back to them."

And Maria expression turned sour.

"So here what your all going to do" Laxus said, "You are all going to acknowledge Planet Phudor as a real planet and stop pursuing your missing people."

"What?" Somebody said..

"Have you gone insane!" Another person said.

"It's either that, or I'll give the order to lock down the planet against other planets" Laxus said, silencing them. "With so many great minds on the planet, I wonder who is faster? Your teleporters or my simple command? I'm sure, everybody on Phudor would run at the sight of people, from other planet's, if I told them, you were dangerous. Maybe if you're lucky, Phudor will open in a thousand years' time."

It was like he was mocking them.

They all know what he meant.

They would be all dead long before Phudor even opened its doors again, and when they did, who knows what would happen with their descendants?

Which of them will care about the people, their great great grandfather or great great grandmother know when they were alive?

Once every last one of them was dead, Phudor would become a Planet by default.

How many of their descendent would actually believe the origins of 'Phudorians' if they were to pass it from person to person?

"However, I am a kind King." Laxus said, "If you acknowledge Planet Phudor as a Planet, a selected bunch of you from each planet will be allowed to see your loved one's again. For a limited amount of time. If all goes well, you will be even permitted to have a relationship with them."

Shocking those who heard it.

"Of course, you'll be monitor and the moment you show signs of trying to convince them of who they truly are or force them back to their own planets, you will be sent back." Laxus said, making a lot of people scrawl at him. "But, it's not a bad deal, right? You all acknowledge that the Phudorians exist and you get a chance to see your loved one's again. Or you can refuse and the planet will shut down and you'll never seen them again."

"Either way, you're not given us a choice" Keith said, _this man...just how long has he been preparing for this day?_ He was shocked that he managed to shut Maria down so fast.

Laxus just merely smiled, but to those who saw it, it was like a predator who just got his way.

"In that case, let's meet and sign a proper contract, then." Princess Fabia said.

"Are you, nuts?" Laxus said, blinking. "After, I've revealed my hand, do you think I'll show up in person in front of any of you? How will I know, it's not a trap? How many of you, will try to capture me or kill me? Only a complete morn would go, when they know, their head will be on a chopping block. So, this pack is more than enough for me"

He pretty much put an end to all those people, who were thinking about kidnapping him to force him to return their loved ones.

"So, we all agree that Phudor is a real planet, yes?" Laxus said, while he got glares from billions of eyes across the universe. "Wonderful. Those who are chosen will receive an invite in a month time, in Phudorian time. People on this planet do have to prepare to welcome complete strangers after all.."

And if looks could kill, there wouldn't even be a speck of dust left of Laxus.

The holographic screens than disappeared, taking with them the window to their loved ones lives.

#Several Days Later#

Laxus stood on top of one of his many balcony's dressed in his 'Ruler' attire, underneath him where thousands of people and more would have arrived if not for the city being already full.

Those who couldn't get in, had to watch him from the live broadcast, broadcasted all over the world.

He took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, his voice projecting everywhere. "People of Phudor, I've come to inform you, of news's on the other planets"

Setting off lots of whispering from those below and in their homes watching.

It must be pretty special if he wasn't using his usual method to communicate with all of them.

"The other Planets have decided to visit us, hoping to experience our way of life." Laxus continued. "Starting next month's, several people will be chosen to host our visitor's, I hope you give them the warmest introduction and show them the beauty of our planet. Those who host them, will have their needs met while the visitors stay in their homes"

Getting more murmurs.

After all, visitors can be expensive and for those who had enough to live comfortable just by themselves, any extra person or a group of people were a deal breaker.

But what he said next shocked all of them.

"However, before this can happen. I would like to inform you all that the allowance for one person per day while raise by 2 percent and each person will be given 100 Phudorian Dollar, including the children. It is up to you what you spend this money on" Laxus said, and with that, he left leaving pretty much an uproar.

"100 Phudorian Dollars!" A child exclaimed.

100 Phudorian Dollars was the getting to the price of the high-end stuff on Phudor, so it was a huge sum of money for a child or average person.

Hell, that was half a week for an average Phudorian who worked, pay.

And this money was also given to the children!

Those who were little, had never seen so many zeros in their short lives!

They couldn't believe that so much money was now theirs to spend.

What did 100 Phudorian Dollars worth of candy and video games look like!?

With so much money circulating, Phudor would surely enjoy a boost amongst the common people.

And they all had the Ruler to thank for that.

And because the money was digital, Laxus could just simply spawn as much money as he wanted to.

That money he gave out was nothing to him, at all.

The next few days could only be described as a world-wide festival, as everybody was in high spirits and laughing, even Laxus joined in.

After all, pretty soon, their world would be polluted by people who did not respect the planet, so it was best to enjoy it before the headaches start coming.

However, for Laxus, it was a month of celebration for him, because he had finally made his own real planet, even if he had to threaten everybody else to do it.

 _His perfect world was now real._

And scene!

Next chapter, Billy's family welcome a woman called Julie Makimoto who oddly enough has two Bakugan and Billy finds emotion's, he didn't know he had, well up inside of him at the sight of her. Review/fav and follow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"BILLY!" His mother voice rung out, startling him and making him fall off his bed.

"Billy, are you alright?" Darkus Valditor said, looking at his Phudorian partner who appeared to have landed in a weird way, on the floor.

"I think so" Billy Davis said, his head was pounding. "Just give me a sec" putting his body back to how it was supposed to be, before flicking in the air and his hovering screen came up, he then spent half of a Phudorian Dollar to get a capsule that would take away the ache from his head.

Within a second of consuming it, the ache in his head was gone and he was ready to go.

"Coming Mom" Billy said, running passed his Bakugan, who sighed before following behind his partner.

They both entered the corridor, ran past the robots who were cleaning before running down the stairs into the large living room, where his parents were waiting.

His mother, had long curly blond hair and cat like eyes, but the most noticeable feature about her was how she was currently pregnant.

Her stomach was noticeably larger, just a few days ago, his parents want to the doctors to confirm what they had long since expected ever since his mother, natural form, skin turned pink and she felt increasing sick.

Even now, he couldn't believe that soon he would be a big brother to somebody, of course he was trying to tone down his mischievous ways, because he wanted to be a good role model for his new younger sibling.

But it was really hard.

It was like somebody had programmed it, into him so he unconsciously found himself looking for trouble.

His father, had blue hair and cat like eyes, you could certainly see the resemblance between father and son, even though Billy didn't have his father's hair colour.

All three of them were dressed in more than average standard of pair of clothes and Billy found himself tugging at the turtle neck around his neck, because he was more of an 'open jacket kind of guy'.

If not for the loose trousers', he would have thrown himself at his parents, begging them to approve of his normal clothing.

All three of them were startled by the alert that somebody was at the door, both his parents quickly turned to him and man handled him, just to make sure his hair wasn't rough like usual or he had decided to go more casual without them looking, than all three of them made their way to the door to welcome the visitor or visitors.

The door opened and Billy was met with the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Beautiful tanned skin, long pinkish white hair done up to the side and blue eyes.

This woman was none other than his former girlfriend and childhood friend, Julie Makimoto.

But his memories of Earth had been blocked, so to him, this was their first meeting.

Ch 21: Living in the Davis household.

"Welcome" Billy mother said, letting the women through, who wheeled a strange looking box that they had learnt was called a 'suitcase', it was than Billy noticed the two Bakugan trailing behind her.

How odd.

He didn't remember reading about Earthlings having multiple Bakugan's.

When Billy found out his family would be hosting to Earthling's, he didn't really look into how many Bakugan partners they had.

And why did he feel like one of them was currently staring at him?

 **That's because one of them was.**

Subterra Cycloid, his former Bakugan, would have thrown himself at him, if not for the threat currently looming over his head.

But his missing partner Billy was right before his eyes!

Billy, hadn't seemed to age a day since they day he disappeared.

After year's, Julie could easily control herself but Cycloid was a different matter entirely.

"I'm so grateful to stay at your home." Julie said, trying her hardest not to stare at her former boyfriend not that far away from her.

And because of advancement of the breathing tank, she didn't need to wear a suit like those before her, but instead she had a special device stuck in her nose to convert the air breathed into one that wouldn't kill her.

The translation device, had also improved, no longer did they wear bulky rings that looked like dog collars but a simple ring on their pinkie was enough.

The advancements were so quick because the demand was higher than several months ago.

"Billy, go and show Mrs Makimoto, to her room" His father said.

"Yes, father" Billy said, not seeing how wide the women eyes got at his response.

He turned to her and Julie realised he wanted her to follow and she did.

She followed Billy up the stairs and was surprised by the robots cleaning it, she attempted small talk with him.

"So... Billy, right?" Julie said, pretending not to know him. "How old are you?"

She didn't expect Billy to stop in his tracks and turn around, looking at her with a strange expression.

"What?" Cycloid said.

"People on my planet, don't really ask people about their age" Billy said, it was a very odd question. "But if it's a human thing, than I will be turning 4,250 years old this year."

"On Earth, he would be four times older." Valditor said.

"That's crazy!" Julie said, suddenly bursting out surprising both of them. "There is no way you're that old, you're not even-" it was at this point that her own Bakuga, Hammer Gorem blocked her mouth before she could speak any more.

They wanted to stay here not get kicked out.

Both Billy and Valditor looked at their actions with a confused expression, why was it crazy for Billy to be that old?

Perhaps, it was a human mentality?

After all, they had both read humans were lucky enough to live passed a hundred years old, which would be being a baby in Phudorian year's, maybe being over a thousand was too shocking for them?

"What Julie, means to say is... it's incredible, that you're so old and yet you look so young" Cycloid said.

 _This Bakugan..._ Billy thought, _why does his voice sound so familiar to me?_ He was sure they had never met before, until this day.

"I'm, old?" Billy said, honestly confused, the prospect of appearing old to the other races, never really crossed his mind.

But like a switch, he appeared suddenly brighter and said. "Well, are you coming?"

All three of them were deeply unnerved by Billy sudden change in atmosphere.

"I can't stand thing's, being too serious, so I always try to make it, light" Billy said, as he heard footsteps following him until he got the room at the end of the hallway.

"Me and my partner especially, picked the room that doesn't have so much water in it" Valditor said. "We read, that Human beings can only handle so much unfiltered water" who knows what would happen if Julie drunk Phudorian water from the tap?

And she should probably never go outside while it's raining, without some form of protecting.

"The room has been reset to be voice activated, so the moment you speak into this room, it will listen to you" Billy said, opening the door and Julie and the two Bakugan couldn't help but exclaim in surprised.

It was like they had stepped into a five-star hotel room, the room was massive and the bed was big and fluffy, there was circles that were placed on the ceiling and light was shining down below, the carpet was patterned with purple swirls and there was a blue built in water tank behind the bed.

In an instant, the thought of staying in some random spare room was dashed right in front of their eyes.

They were so dazed that they didn't realise they had walked into the room until they heard the sound of the door locking.

The first thing, Julie found herself doing was going to the balcony and staring in awe at the beautiful sight of Phudor, despite it mostly being Water, the silent, disappearing and reappearing, hovering vehicles that passed by her were aweing and the fact, that people just appear and disappear whenever they felt like it, was shocking.

And like all planets, there were Advertisements immediately in her line of sight, on large hovering screen's.

There was an advert for a new hovering bike, featuring an 'average' person who was new on the bike who quickly learned to use it and within minutes, he was riding alongside the best at a worldwide tournament.

"Empower Vs2- Driving has never been simpler" it said.

With the price tag of 250 Phudorian Dollars, only Adults could afford to splash that cash, it also told warded off children who weren't old enough to drive yet.

"It's so lively here" Gorem said, from beside her. "This doesn't look like a planet who residence is kept in captivity. "

"To think Billy isn't that far from me..." Cycloid said.

It was unbelievable that his partner that he thought, he would never see again, was actually so close right now.

He didn't know how to feel about Billy apparently having another Bakugan partner, although he was grateful that Billy finally cut his hair but at what cost?

As if reacting to the name 'Billy', suddenly a large holographic screen appeared in front of the startled Bakugan.

"Calling Billy" was said on the screen.

Seconds later, the screen showed Billy who seemed to be doing his own thing, at the side.

He was very surprised to see the call he suddenly got, had come from inside the House and in Julie own room.

Unconsciously, he felt like his multiple of hearts, were beating all over his chest at the sight of her.

Even after all four years, his feelings for her couldn't be surpassed.

"I-Is there something you need, Mrs Makimoto?" Billy said,

 _I'm not that old!_ Julie thought, she was 22 years old! But instead of voicing her frustrations she said sweetly. "I think, this thing activated by mistake"

"Oh" Billy said.

While his Bakugan was looking at him.

Did Billy know what kind of expression, he had on?

"But since it's activated" Julie said. "Can you tell me the password to you Wifi? And also how strong are your signals because I need to send something back home"

"What's a Wifi?" Billy asked and Julie looked like somebody had just shot her mom in front of her.

Billy did not know what Wifi is!?

Now she **know** , there was something seriously wrong with him!

"Billy, I think 'Wifi' is Earths version of our 'Lexus Space'." Valditor said, that was the only way it made sense to him.

"Oh, then okay." Billy said, and then he walked Julie step by step on how to connect to the Phudorian internet, on her phone as well.

"And how do I send stuff to outside this planet?" Julie said, she would personally applaud this planet, if she could send stuff from light years away, then she could do her job here as well.

"If you want to send a intergalactic message, then you'll need to email it, to 'Advanced Communications' in the Holy City." Billy said, "They would be able to send it out"

"Wait a minute" Julie said, "Wouldn't that mean, a bunch of nerds will be reading my email? What about if I send pictures of me naked?"

Making them all blink at her.

Billy had no idea what 'Nerds' meant, but he didn't understand why somebody would send pictures of themselves naked and said. "Why would you send pictures of yourself naked? And it's standard, for things to be reviewed especially when it concerns other planets. What if there is some kind of alert that may affect this whole planet?"

"Well, I'm not going to send anything as serious as that!" Julie said, "Can't you just find some backdoor that lets me, send messages without having hundreds of eyes reading it?"

"Are you asking us, to go around the Rules?" Valditor said.

What followed was a very uncomfortable silence between the two which Julie, Gorem and Cycloid couldn't help but be confused about.

Then they were even more confused when Billy said.

"I'll come and get you for Lunch" and then the call was shut off.

#In Billy room#

Sweat poured down Billy forehead as he said. "Human Beings are terrifying"

And to think, he was beginning to feel like she might be his Mate.

"To think she could ask that, with such ease" Valditor said, "Who would have thought that she would ask us to break one of pillars that make our world so stable? If all Human Beings are like that, I can understand why until now, our planet has mixed with them yet."

Never in all his life, did he think somebody would show such disrespect to what has kept their world stable.

If they didn't have such foundations in place, he feared that the instinct born in every Phudorian would no longer be so supressed and Planet, would revert back to the dark ages, where everybody wanted to kill everybody.

Well, that was what was taught to the Population.

He then turned to Billy and said in a serious tone.

"You need to be very careful around this Human and her two partners, Bakugan, Billy. If you feel like your instincts are getting too strong distance yourself from them."

And Billy said.

"I will"

 _To think a seductive devil had entered his family's home._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ren plays host to his former Bakugan, who is shocked to find out Ren and Marucho actually work together but are no longer partners but Employee and Boss. Review/fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"So, your name is 'Linehalt?" Ren Vidal said, looking at the Bakugan his family was weirdly hosting.

Was his planet only full of Bakugan?

The Bakugan had found him, on his Laptop, in the kitchen.

He didn't notice because once he sat down in front of a computer screen, it was almost impossible to pull him away, that's why he didn't hear his parents calling him when the visitor arrived and he only snapped out of when his stomach let out a large growl and noticed the Bakugan hovering not that far away from him.

Making him almost have a heart attack.

"My name is Ren Vidal. Nice to meet you" Ren said, with a smile before saying. "And this is my partner Bakugan, Ironheart"

"Nice to meet you, Linehalt" Ironheart said, excitedly, after all, it wasn't every day, they met a Bakugan from another planet.

Than Linehalt was startled to suddenly find the Bakugan in front of him, as she fired energetic question after energetic question at him.

"Hey, what is Gundalia like? Is it full of Bakugan or is your partner somewhere else?" She began. "What is atmosphere like, do you have cool invention on you plane-" it was at this point, Ren put a hand over her and draw her back, given Linehalt an apologetic look.

"Ironheart, can be quite energetic, it's in her nature." Ren said, while Linehalt had a large sweat drop, begin clearly overwhelmed by her personality.

"It's alright" Linehalt said, before he flow over to Ren and said. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, an Ai for this game, I'm working on" Ren said.

"And speaking of work, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" Ironheart said, and Ren looked confused but it didn't take long for his brain to figure out what he was missing, and when he did, he was in full on panic mood.

"WORK!" Ren yelled, Mr Zandga wasn't going to happy with him being late!.

Linehalt was stunned to see his former partner stumble as he went to find his bag to stuff his laptop inside and put on his work appropriate clothes.

He had never seen Ren so energetic before in his life and when Ren was done, he was decked in clothes similar to when he was on Nethia.

"I'm sorry, we carn't stay and chat, Linehalt. But I've got to get to work" Ren said, rushing by him as his partner followed closely behind him, if his parents weren't in the house than he was sure the Bakugan could find something to entertain himself with.

But what he heard next, as he neared the door, left him stunned.

"Wait, take me with you "Linehalt said.

And Ren just had to say.

"Huh?"

Ch 22: A very weird day for Linehalt.

Ren had to blink, as they were teleported to the Holy city, who would have thought a visiting Bakugan would be so interested in where he worked?

But he had no reason to refused the Bakugan.

The teleportation had shocked Linehalt, who found out he wasn't really prepared for it and he could only look on in awe at the surroundings he suddenly found himself in.

The city was very bright and very colourful, a far cry from the harshness of Gundalia.

 _Has Ren been seeing this every day for the past four years?_ Linehalt couldn't help but wonder, living in such an environment would have been his and Ren's dream come from.

Suddenly Ren and Ironheart was on the move, which meant he had to quickly catch up.

"Linehalt, you're going to love the head of the Technology centre" Ironheart said, excitedly. "It was by pure luck that we met somebody from the inside, who offered Ren a job."

Than Linehalt saw a very impressive gate to a very impressive building structure, people dressed similar to Ren where everywhere.

"All hail, the Ruler" Somebody said, seeing him and greeting him.

Linehalt was than shocked to find Ren and Ironheart reply back. "All hail, the Ruler" as they walked in.

"What on Earth was that?" Linehalt said.

"What was what?" Ren said, confused.

"What you just said" Linehalt said, he was unnerved that they were paying respects to the person who not only kidnapped them but took away their memories.

"You mean the greeting?" Ironheart said, surprised. "It's a standard form of greeting on our planet. I guess your planet doesn't have such a thing" which she found to be absolute weird.

"You could say that..." Linehalt said, as they entered the building and for the first time, Linehalt truly saw how advanced the planet was despite it being super young, as a cavillation's.

The grade of tech he saw, left Nethia in the dust.

With genius all around, Linehalt could see, Ren could not only thrive in here but he could also learn as well and that was a rear thing, on Gundalia.

They walked to what Linehalt assumed was an elevator and watched Ren press a button, but to his surprise when the doors opened, it wasn't a box but an actual room.

Linehalt, was than given a shock when he saw the back of a blond, who he could recognise anywhere.

Marucho Marukura .

But before he could step forward, he heard a hard voice, that made him freeze.

"Your late, Ren."

Marucho?

Linehalt, felt liked somebody had poured cold water onto him when he heard Marucho voice, the tone didn't sound like him and yet it was defiantly his voice.

"Sorry, Mr Zandga. I was busy with a personal project of mine and the time just got away from me." Ren said, respectfully, as the door closed behind him.

"I was beginning to get worried that you were sick." Marucho said, as Ren got closer. "Well, I'm all for your own projects but you need to focus on what's right in front of you. There are other jobs that are more flexible."

"But I want to work, here. Sir" Ren said, after some time of being here, he had felt like the tech world was his home.

"Okay, then" Marucho said. "I want you first to organise this data, that I collected from the other centres I've managed to collect, in case, I want to go over them in the future"

"Yes, sir" Ren said, sitting on the seat beside Marucho and flicking his hand in mid-air, a holographic screen appeared in front of him, with a very messy data bank.

It was amazing really.

A normal person would have taken just a couple of notes but Marucho had written whole paragraph's.

Admiration shone in Ren eyes.

 _This is so weird._ Linehalt thought, he didn't think both Ren and Marucho would know each other on this planet but what was more startling was that, he could feel the fiscal wall between them, a shocking contrast from their previous relationship as tech partners.

"Hm?"

Suddenly Linehalt was aware of cat like eyes turning to him from who he dubbed. 'Serious Marucho'.

"Ren, who is this Bakugan?" Marucho said, looking at the Bakugan he had never seen before.

"This is Linehalt, he's from Gundalia. He's staying with my family for a bit" Ren said, and Linehalt frowned at Ren description of him.

Marucho eyes finally showed interest, as he said. "From Gundalia, you say? The knowledge on that planet is sorely limited, perhaps Linehalt can be kind enough to fill in any gaps."

"Um, sure" Linehalt said.

 **Even Marucho smile was cold.**

As he came over, he finally noticed the Darkus Bakugan curled up in a ball, assuming to be asleep.

Was that Marucho Bakugan?

He never came across as a Darkus type.

 _Marucho...what on earth did that man do to you?_ Linehalt thought with concern, as he helped with imputing his knowledge about the planet into the system.

He was very familiar with the underground of Gundalia, so he was a huge help.

"Excuse me for asking" Marucho said, suddenly "But have we met before?"

Ren near him, froze.

He too had felt a strong a familiarity with this Bakugan, even though he was sure they had never met today.

Linehalt was stunned, did this mean that the situation wasn't completely lost and there was still a chance for their true memories to return?

In that moment, he wanted to tell them everything.

He wanted to tell them where they truly came from.

He wanted to tell Marucho that his personality was wrong and he used to be a cheerful person who had the kindest heart.

He wanted to tell them about their connection with one another, and that they should get off this planet immediantely.

But the clear threat loomed over his head like the grim repear.

How much would he get to tell them before he was booted of this planet and what would happen to them after he was forced out?

He didn't want to imagine, since the person in charge was not above wiping away their memories and falsifying them, maybe if he was lucky to see Ren again, he wouldn't run in fear of him?

So, no matter what, he clenched his teeth and said.

"Impossible. There is no way we would have met before"

"Is that so?" Marucho said, the prospect that Linehalt was not bound to tell nothing but the truth never crossed his mind, even once, so he took it as the truth.

He was mistaken, then?

Linehalt watched Ren work.

It was mostly Marucho ordering Ren around, while the blond seemed to be building something using some kind of simulator.

He had no idea what Marucho was building but he had quickly come to understand Marucho was a very important person in this building, anybody who came in, always treated him with a deep respect.

Suddenly Ren stopped working and said. "Sir, it's time for my break"

"Very well, then" Marucho said, as Ren got up.

"See you in half an hour, sir." Ren said, as he turned around and walked back through the doors, both Ironheart and Linehalt followed after him.

#Outside the room#

"Man, Ren, I'm starving" Ironheart said.

"Ironheart, you always starving" Ren said, "Didn't you have a big breakfast this morning?"

"So?" Ironheart said, while Ren sweat dropped while laughing.

 _He seems so carefree, here._ Linehalt thought, as they entered another a separate part of the building and immediately when they walked through the doors, he was assaulted by the smell of the sea.

It was a huge cafeteria, with lots of people in it but to his surprise, there was no Phudorians working behind the counters but holograms with screens attached to them, he watched as one person inputted her order and an order number was issued.

"Isn't this great" Ironheart said, "Anybody who works here, gets to eat here for free!"

Linehalt followed Ren inside and he couldn't help but see the predatory look on his face when he looked at the fish, that could only be found at Sea or the animals living close to it.

 _Ren really has become a Fish person._ Linehalt thought, hewouldn't have believed that Ren could look like that if he hadn't seen it for himself.

And Ren wasn't the only one who had such a look as they chopped down on the fish.

Everywhere he turned, Linehalt could see the same or similar looks on people's faces.

However, even though there was normal stuff too, he couldn't help but notice how most of them swarmed to the sea food.

Linehalt was at a loss, because he couldn't figure out how Ren had want from thinking Fish was an okay food to not being able to get enough of it.

He watched with blinking eyes at Ren devoured his 'snack' and Ironheart was busy trying to stuff her tiny frame with a weird form of baby alligator.

"Feel free to get anything you want, Linehalt" Ren said, somehow speaking despite his mouth being full of fish.

Linehalt, blinked.

Should he consider Ren as a complete different person from now on?

 _What a weird day he was having._

And scene!

Next chapter, Gunz takes in his former partner Raptak into his home and the Bakugan is surprised by what he does for a living. Review/fav and follow!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"So, your name is Reptek?" Gunz said, looking at the Bakugan in front of him.

How weird.

It feels like he know the Bakugan from somewhere.

And wasn't it was a bit odd that this Bakugan had the same name as one of his paintings?

"I'm happy to be here, Gunz." Reptek said, making Gunz blink.

How did this Bakugan know his name when he hadn't introduced himself yet?

Were all the visitors, briefed on who they would be staying with?

"This is great!" Zen said, "I finally have another Bakugan, around the house! You don't know how hard it is to be a partner of somebody who just silently draws all the time. Gunz, can be a real snooze fest"

"Snooze fest?" Gunz said, with a confused expression.

"See what I mean?" Zen said, shaking his head. "He doesn't understand my phrases at all, something I have to wonder how we became partners at all"

 _You don't have to tell me twice._ Reptek thought, he was happy to see Gunz again, even though it was clear his partner didn't remember him.

Maybe if he was good enough, he would be allowed to stay here permanently and be beside Gunz at all times?

He didn't have anyone waiting for him back at Earth.

Ch 23: Reptek's Observations

"So, Reptek. Are you hungry?" Gunz said. "I did some Research on what Bakugan from your planet eat, so I'm pretty sure you can eat the regular food on this planet"

"That would be nice, Gunz. Thank you" Reptek said, as Gunz swiped in the air and a holographic screen appeared much to his surprise, then Reptek heard the sound of appliances coming on.

"Do you want to see?" Gunz said, as he turned around and want into the kitchen, Reptek was stunned to see a robot cooking food when he followed.

"Sweet, huh" Zen said, "We got this robot when we brought this house. It was a nice surprise when we found out" especially considering how much the house actually cost them, it was very nice welcome gift.

Then Gunz took a seat and not long afterwards, the robot came towards them with dish's that smelled really good.

It placed the dishes on the table, before making it's way back to the kitchen.

The dishes on table, Reptek found were mostly strange looking sea food and some regular food, that he vaguely recognised from Earth.

He then bore witness to Gunz new found love for anything sea food, by scarfing anything his hands could get his hands on.

Zen made a point to perform a cannonball into a dish.

Gunz noticing that Reptek and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing" Reptek said, taking a bowl which he prayed was shrimp and took a bite out of it, immediately a sweat flavour erupted in his mouth, making him say. "This is really good!"

"I know, right?" Zen said.

In no time at all, they all finished the food on the table, which wasn't hard because Gunz eat enough for four sets of each Bakugan in one strike, making t much harder for them to find food that Gunz hadn't devoured yet.

Reptek had to admit it was fun, trying to get the food away from Gunz forks of doom.

Once all the food was gone and they stuffed themselves full, Gunz suddenly got up and said. "Well, I better get to work, now."

"Work?" Reptek asked, he wasn't really that surprised, even when Gunz disappeared he was at the age where he could get a part time job and now four years later, it would be strange if he didn't have a job.

"Gunz is an professional artist. Before, he used to be a taxi driver to pay for his ambition." Zen said, as they followed Gunz into a room. "Now, he could afford to do it as a professional, thanks to the higher demand"

"Higher demand?" Reptek said,

Gunz was in high demand?

He didn't realise that Phudor would actually treat its people like the one's back on Earth.

But Gunz an artist?

He just couldn't picture it.

Then they entered a large white room, that had several bucket's, of which Reptek recognised as paint.

"Natural paint is so expensive these day's." Zen said, "Gunz could have made his work digitally but he wanted it be authentic"

"Paint so expensive?" Reptek said, surprised.

"Very expensive. Most things are done digitally here, so it's really hard to find the real thing" Zen said, "one bucket of paint cost's 22 Phudorian Dollars. So, if Gunz wanted to restock in his old job, he would have to wait for an entire month or use the tips he gets on a good day."

Than Reptek watched as Gunz took out a white coat, goggles and a blaster, equipping himself with each iteam, the blaster had a tube attached to it which want into one bucket of paint.

Reptek than watched as the paint was soaked into the gun and with a loud bang, it was released like a soaker onto the white Canvace, directly in front of them.

"Come on, Reptek. Join in" Zen said, much to the Bakugan surprise as he watched Zen throw himself into a bucket of orange paint and come up, complete orange before lunching himself at the canvas.

"Is this, supposed to be art?" Reptek couldn't help but sweat drop, at the lack of skills they were both displaying.

Oh, well.

He too lunched himself into a bucket of red paint and lunched himself onto the canvas, together with Gunz, they helped fill the whole canvas with paint.

By the time they were done, both Zen and Reptek had all types of paints all over them, making them look like a new type of Bakugan.

"So... what do you think, Reptek?" Gunz said, turning to the Bakugan.

Reptek only took one look at it and said. "It's a complete mess. I carnt imagine, who would want to buy such a painting"

And it was true, it truly did not look appealing to the eye.

"But Art is Art" Zen said, "Just by painting naturally, we can sell it for over a 100 Phudorian Dollars. And once Gunz put's his name on that, we can sell it for at least 300 Phudorain Dollars."

"A-Are you serious?" Reptek said, truly shocked.

"Gunz name is pretty big right now, because of the Ruler, who brought one of his paintings" Zen said, "Because of that, there would be no shortage of people who wouldn't want to buy a painting from him and are willing to pay any price."

He couldn't believe how much their lives had changed from such an encounter.

Than Gunz got out a pen and signed his name on the much dryer canvas of paint, before looking at both of them and noticing how dirty they were.

"You both look like you need some cleaning." Gunz said.

"No, kidding" Zen said. "I need a bath."

Meanwhile, Reptek couldn't help but notice the small bot's come into the room, to clean up the mess they created that wasn't on the painting.

Then Gunz opened up the holographic screen and the scene virtually changed in front of Reptek very eyes.

Gone was the white room in its place was a very large bathroom, the bath tub wasn't a tub, but a swimming pool and before he known it, Gunz was taking off his clothes.

Deactivating his humanoid form.

Reptek outright stared at Gunz in his true form.

His skin was blue and his ears had become fish fins.

Suddenly, it finally hit him.

He wasn't on earth anymore and his partner was no longer what you would call human.

He didn't think the person who kidnapped Gunz would mess with his genetic make-up as well?

He could almost hear his partner screaming in some tube, as his DNA was forcefully changed.

A splash took him out of his musing and Reptek was suddenly aware that Gunz was in the 'bath swimming pool' and Zen was right behind him.

Gunz than took out a small brush and began to gently scrub Zen, making the Bakugan let out a content sigh.

"isn't it a bit unhealthy to get into the water with somebody who has paint all over them?" Reptek said.

Gunz gave him a weird look and said. "It's fine. The water is self-filtering all the time and the paint was designed to just dissolve when water hit it."

No matter how much Phudorian paint tried to replicate Earths paint, the properties would never be the same because it was made of entirely different things from its Earths counterpart.

Meanwhile Reptek was thinking.

Eh? It was truly fine!?

"Now come over here, and let me scrub you" Gunz said in a playful tone, surprising not only Reptek but Zen as well.

Wasn't Gunz being too friendly with this Bakugan?

Reptek slowly flow over and Gunz appeared with two brushes, and as the brush came in contact with him, he could fell all his nervous melting away, making him let out a happy sigh.

If one thing hadn't changed about Gunz, was that cleaning him was still as amazing as ever and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Soon like Zen, he was covered in soap bubbles before being cleaned off with water.

He was just drying, when a machine began to clean Gunz own body.

Reptek saw scales he wouldn't have noticed on Gunz back suddenly pop up and the machine made sure to clean very careful under the them.

His skin colour went through different variations of colour until returning to normal.

 _Just what kind of alien is Gunz now?_ Reptek couldn't help but wonder.

And just when Reptek was thinking this, Gunz suddenly got an alert, a holographic screen appeared in front of him as he changed into his more human looking form.

"What is it?" Reptek said, flying over, he was pretty sure the holographic screen was not supposed to glow red like that.

Zen was right behind him, also looking a bit alarmed, but when Gunz opened the message and they all saw it was nothing more than a live stream, they all relaxed.

The live stream was of none other than the Ruler going through a town, as if he was on a float at a parade, there was at least several thousand-people trying to see his face.

"That man is" Reptek began, obviously remembering the man who had blackmail the whole universe.

He was shocked by the rejections of the crowd; the people really did love him.

"I carn't believe it, the Ruler!" Zen said, in a shocked tone and awe. "He hardly comes out of his house!"

Wait.

What!?

Reptek could have sworn he heard happiness coming from the Bakugan's voice.

Was this the result of the brainwashing? Or something else.

Unfortunately, when he tried to look, he got no idea from the usual stoic face of a Bakugan in this tiny form.

Emotion weren't exactly shown on a Bakugan's face, big or small.

But when Reptek turned to his former partner Gunz, he saw the emotion bright and clearly.

And he was shocked.

In Gunz eyes, he saw nothing but loyalty and love shinning in them, as he looked at the man, who in his eyes was kind enough to visit even the most common person, seeing this, in his heart was a burning desire to be there also, so he could gaze at the Ruler form in person.

And then, he did something that shocked Reptek even more.

Gunz got down on one knee, the screen following after him and he said. "All hail the Ruler, our loving Master"

"All hail" Zen said.

"GUNZ! DON'T!" Reptek yelled, before he even realised it, when he realised it, both of them were staring at him in surprise.

"I mean" Reptek said, thinking fast. "Who is that person you bow your head to? Surely, he doesn't exactly let people call him master"

"The last time we checked, the Ruler no problem with us calling him Master" Zen said, "I respected the Ruler highly. If I was offered to be his Bakugan, I would faint from happiness."

"Huh?" Reptek said, wondering if there was something wrong with his ears.

It was Gunz who spoke next. "The Ruler is Phudor Supreme Ruler. If it wasn't for him, this planet would be just like every other planet out there. He keeps us safe"

"He keeping you trapped" Reptek was very tempted to say, what was with this blind worship he was suddenly seeing?

Just what has done to the people who now currently live here?

They weren't normal at all!

Gunz continued and said. "Under his leadership alone, we've advanced so much as a species and everybody is happy here."

"Even you?" Reptek said, asking Gunz a question he thought as strange.

Gunz gave a bright smile as he said.

"Yes, I am very happy here"

 _And Reptek was shocked to find out he believed him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Baron family comes to visit only to gawk at the house Baron is living in and the wall they could feel with Baron. Review/fav and follow!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

The Leltoy family were shocked to see the house in front of them.

Who would have guessed they would be staying in a house underwater!?

The only reason why the water hadn't gotten to them was because the house was protected by a bubble which they were in.

In this underwear city, there were people swimming to the destination everywhere and anything that couldn't adapt to the water was covered in a protective bubble.

Even Phudorians did not like to sleep on bed's that were cold and wet all the time, or dry food that was always soggy.

Their shock continued when they were greeted by a row of servants as they came in.

They had never been invited to such a fancy house and received such a reception.

Just from looking at it from the outside, they could tell the house had more than enough rooms to house all of them and still have room if they wanted to have more children.

Was Baron, there missing family member really staying at a place like this?

A servant opened the door for them, to reveal a stunning glossing hallway, that made them afraid of letting their shoes touch the floor.

And as they continued to walk, they were finally met with the family they would be staying with.

Their breath hitched, when they saw a purple haired boy in clothes that only the Prince of Vestal could afford to wear every day and yet the boy, obvious wore it better.

This person was Baron Smythe, the First.

Also known as their missing family member.

24: Baron the Noble

They all couldn't help but stare at how Baron who seemed to have been de-aged and look at them without any love in his eyes.

While Baron was surprised to see how many people belonged to one family.

"Welcome, to the Smythe household" The man, beside Baron said, "My family is more than happy to welcome a family from another planet. Please come and eat. You must be exhausted from your trip here"

The air around the Leltoy family was weird, the Nobel family couldn't help but notice.

Little did they know, they were barely restraining themselves from launching at Baron and trying to hug him.

But already they could all feel the wall between them and their missing family member.

"Can we?" Mrs Leltoy said, "We don't want to be a bother"

"Its, no problem" A beautiful women said, beside Baron said. "The kitchen staff has especially prepared a huge meal."

Well, nobody could say no to a free meal at a fancy house.

The family lead them to the living room, they all couldn't help but notice the bakugan that was not Saint Nemus, hovering around Baron that would later introduce himself as Hydro Gladiator Dragoniod.

They were literally only centimetres from their missing family member that disappeared 4 years ago, the once small children had grown up to almost be classed as young adults by earth standards, each one could get their own house on planet Vestal.

They were then blown away by the room they were introduced to, the table was long and high class, servants were on all sides and the chairs put even their fanciest chair they owned, to shame.

The room was like they had stepped into the royal palace!

The Smythe family didn't seem to realise how grand the room looked to other races who didn't live such privileged lives like an average Phudorian.

"Sit, where ever you like." Baron new mother said, as her family sat down and the Leltoy family slowly began to sit, feeling way out place.

Then the servants began to put dishes' on the table, that made their mouth water.

"I hope you don't mind but we did some research on the diet of a Vestal" Baron new father said, millions of people were using the Phudorian research planetary data bank just to make sure they don't accidentally poison their guests.

However, planet Vestal food was so different from Phudorian food, that there was even a note at the bottom that said, it would be wise never to eat a piece, because they feared the reaction on the body.

This was why the noble family had plates prepared for them especially, which the Leltoy couldn't help but notice.

But before any misunderstanding could arise, Baron spoke up and said. "The Phudorian stomach system is not meant for the consumption of Vestal food. So, we have to eat something else"

For some reason he got the feeling there would be a huge 'misunderstanding' if he didn't explain.

He had successfully dodged the 'they think they are above us' card.

"Please eat" His mother said, while giving him a proud look.

Baron looked embarrassed.

At the same time, one of the children clenched their fork, it was a good thing it was mental or it would have snapped.

They all then eat in silence, every once in a while, one of the Leltoy's would look at Baron, hoping for something.

A hint of recognition in his eyes, maybe.

Baron didn't really forget his own family, right?

But reality was very clear, the so called Ruler of the planet had kidnapped their family member and made him forget all his sibling's and where he had come from.

His partner Bakugan was even here and Baron didn't even show signs of even knowing him and they had been through so much together.

Yes, they were mad and jealous of Baron new life.

And before they know it, Baron was finished the food on his plate.

"Father, Mother. May I be excused?" Baron said, making his former family eyes widen.

Baron was leaving?

"How about Baron and the kid's get to know each other?" His former mother said, thinking fast. "Who wants to hear boring adults talk?"

She completely ignored how Baron was supposed to be a grown man, but Baron clearly looked the same age as when he met his idol Dan Kuso for the first time.

Baron was a kid, right?

"Hm, maybe your right" His now mother said, seeing the eyes of the kids who were trying to hypnotize her to give her approval to go with Baron. "Although Baron is too young to be truly interested in anything we are about to discuss" before turning to the boy himself and saying. "Baron, why don't you take the rest of the children to your room. Maybe you can make friends"

Friends?

The Leltoys wanted to be much more than that.

"Okay, mother" Baron said, getting up and waiting for those who wanted to follow him, he was a bit stunned by how fast all of them left their plates to follow after him.

All of the servants got out of their way when they saw them coming.

To the Leltoy children, they couldn't believe how close they were to their missing loving brother, that and how painful, the tiny gap in-between them actually was.

They all cleared remembered the brother who would help them out when they were crises and would play with them, when he had time.

"This is my room" Baron said, stopping at a very impressive looking door.

They all gawked at the inside when he opened it to reveal a room that could easily be the size of their own house.

"Wow" Marron Leltoy said, walking in with her mouth opened.

Everybody was stunned to see a giant floating screen at the far right, next to some shelves that held awards, books and toy's he liked to play with.

A particular toy catched all of their eye.

A small ball, that was hovering in the air.

Baron smiled seeing what they were looking at and said. "Do you know what TAXBALL is?" They were all stunned to find the ball fly into Baro hands, Baron eyes light up just when he was seeing something cool. "TEXBALL is amazing. Usually kid's my age preferer the digital stuff but I like to touch thing's fiscally. But I'm not allowed to play it inside the house, even though there are protections on the ball, in case, I accidently trip and break something expensive"

It was like there was brother was right in front of them, as if nothing had changed.

"Why don't we a little kick around, right here and now" Saint Nemus said, it had been years since they had a kick around and besides if the ball had something to prevent the ball from crashing into thing's it would be perfectly safely.

"Wait as in, indoors?" Baron said, his shinning eyes dimming. "Wouldn't that be breaking the rules? I can't break the rules. I'm a noble" falling back onto his massive bed.

The completely, unlike Baron answer, startled them.

"I don't know how Nobel's are on your planet but on this planet, Nobel's have a huge responsibility" Gladiator said, Barons new bakugan "A lot of people look up to those who have gained the title of 'Nobels' because they are much closer to the Ruler then regular people and set a good example by upholding all the Rules."

Did that mean, Baron was no fun anymore?

"Baron" Saint Nemus said.

"Yes" Baron said.

"Can I ask how you gained the title of Nobility?" He said, Baron a Nobel, he couldn't see it.

"Well. I'm not really sure on the details but apparently my great grandfather did something to improve a large amount of people's lives, gaining the title of 'True Nobel'." Baron said, before sighing.

"I see.." Saint Nemus said, shocked by how far that man thought ahead, even though this room was all a ploy, it was the most convincing room he had ever stepped foot in.

He would have thought Baron had lived in this room all his life if he didn't know who Baron truly was.

"Why are you sighing" One of his former brothers said.

"It's because the difference between a True Nobel and a Nobel is like the Ruler to the common people" Gladiator said, "Being a True Nobel mean's that your very name gets written in history so that when you pass on, people will always remember you and what you've done in life. In truth Nobel's are just people with lots of money and living off their family or ancestor's achievements."

"One day, I want to become a true Nobel" Baron said, surprising all of them. "So, not only can I help people but even when I'm gone, I'll be remembered as not just somebody on the family tree"

"Baron..." One of his former sisters said.

"Baron, don't worry, we'll remember you" Marron said.

There was no way she'll forget her own brother.

"I defiantly, will remember you" said another person, starting off a whole round of people saying they would remember him.

Baron blinked owlishly before he burst out laughing.

"Should you really be saying that" Gladitor said, "Me and Baron have seen the Vestal average life span, Baron will outlive you all and still be a child. It should be the other way around"

Surprising every last one of them.

Wait, was that why, even though it had been four years since Baron had disappeared, he hadn't even aged?

They would understand if he was de-aged at the very beginning but he should have aged.

"Thanks though, I appreciate it" Baron said, with determination. "One day, I'm just going to be just like the Ruler. Living only to serve the people." he said with sparkling eyes.

Like any child, he had only heard wonderful things about the man from his parents, those around him or on the web.

He sounded like a guy he wanted to look up to.

He didn't see the frowns on the family and Bakugan faces.

"Nii-san..." One of the sibling's said, forgetting not to call him that, he wanted to tell him not to idolise that kind of person, when he was the sole reason they own mother had been crying every night.

He didn't expect Baron to hear and ask. "Nii-san? What does that word mean?" And more importantly, why did his feel like he heard that word many times before.

Everybody around him looked shocked that Baron didn't know, the word, that he used to be called frequently.

"Nii-san, is a word you used to call somebody who is older then you as a sign of respect on planet Vestal" Marron said, thinking fast.

" I see." Baron said, he didn't think they were telling him half-truth's, since he was used to be told nothing but the truth. "Nii-san, huh" tasting it on his tongue, he quickly decided that he liked the name.

But then something happened.

Baron eyes suddenly dimmed as something within him activated, forcing him to say.

"Please don't calm me that, my name is Baron."

 _The programming saw the threat and protected itself._

And scene!

Next chapter, a plan is formed to get the original Bakugan battle brawlers team back together and away from the Ruler's eyes. What they didn't think through was that both Shun and Marucho really couldn't breathe properly outside their own planet. Review/fav and follow!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Marucho. It was really nice of that couple to give you a present" Vampiric said, to her partner, who was staring curiously at the nicely wrapped package that he placed on the table beside him.

His family was luckily enough to be one of the few to be entertaining people from another planet.

Humans.

Both of them were stunned to find out it was the same pair of humans that they took samples from when they visited Earth so there was barely any thought in introduction, except for when it came to Marucho parents.

For some reason they seemed even more interested in Marucho then the last time they met.

Two Bakugan came along with them, Radizen and Roxtor, two Bakugan that have been driving Vampirc up the wall.

She had never met such an energetic two before in his life, it made her thankful for her partners calm and quiet personality.

Meanwhile Marucho, founnd out, he was surprisingly charmed by the two very energetic behavior, taking their personalities much better then Vampiric did.

There was just something about the two that he liked.

Then the Human couple gave him a present that they told him, he shouldn't open until at a certain time, which he found odd.

Marucho couldn't help but wonder if whatever was inside the present could only work at a certain time of the day, because there were plenty of inventions and gadgets that only worked at night or during the day on Phudor, because that was when they were the most useful.

And being a Phudorian, he naturally obeyed that order, waiting until the right time to open it.

And that time was now.

He got up and want to the present.

"I wonder what sort of present the Earthlings gave you" Vampiric said, as Marucho carefully ripped the wrapping paper of.

Both of them were waiting to see what Earth originated thing would be unboxed.

What they didn't expect was that, the moment Marucho fingers touch anything that wasn't wrapped in paper, he suddenly felt like he was being lifted off the ground.

This feeling was...

Teleportation!

His guessed was right, because he suddenly heard.

"MARUCHO!"

Then his vision blurred.

#Shun Hoecue residence#

At the same time, Shun Hoecue touched the present that Master Kazami had given him, as a house warming gift.

He felt like he was being lifted up in the air.

He could only blink before his whole form vanished, leaving his bakugan gapping behind.

When he came to, he was hovering in mid-air, in a place he had never seen before and yet it looked oddly similar.

His mind finally registered the fact he couldn't breath.

Ch 25: Making an Enemy out of Phudor

To think it would come to this.

It was Runo who thought up this plan.

They would use the Phudorian impulse to always follow orders to trick them into touching a device that would teleport them away.

As luck would have it, both Marucho parents had been invited to Phudor along with Shun grandfather, they all agreed to be in on the plan.

It meant that both Marucho and Shun would be far away from that's man's influence and they could finally talk some sense into them, trying their best to get them de-brainwashed.

They all know how much Phudorian's obsessed over following orders so the likelihood that their plan would succeed was very high.

It grew even higher when they saw that, both Shun and Marucho had touched the teleporter and were being teleported to their locations.

Their happiness at seeing the two missing Bakugan Brawlers appear, only lasted a second, before they saw how their faces turned blue and began to gasp for air.

Earth atmosphere was now poison to them.

Neither of them could breath.

Until now, none of them really believed that neither Marucho or Shun could no longer survive on Earth without a support, but right in front of them was rock hard proof.

The man called Laxus, had really succeed in changing both of their DNA's so that could no longer live on their original planets naturally.

Going into full panic mode, they couldn't help but think of how both Marucho and Shun resembled fish that had been forcibly, been taken out of water.

Luckily Maria had made preparations in case they couldn't really breath, she pressed a button and two bubbles began to envelope both Marucho and Shun, filling it with water.

It wasn't Planet Phudor air but since Phudorians were modeled after fishes, water should make the atmosphere a lot more bearable.

Her guessed had luckily proven correct.

Both Shun and Marucho complexations gradually began to turn back to normal and they were no longer clenching their throats trying to breath.

But even the bubble full of water wasn't good enough, it didn't entirely turn their complexation completely normal, it was a bit paler then normal.

Laxus had been painfully right, no matter how much Maria tried to replicate the air on Planet Phudor, it was never as good as the original.

"Mr Kuso?" Shun said, after his life had stopped being in danger, he was very confused, why was he here?

What he didn't realize was that there was no translator around his neck so what he said was in full Phudorian, which they couldn't understand.

Marucho turned his head to the person he was sure was Phudorian just like him and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Wasn't that the person who recently pledged himself to the Ruler, in person, because he had missed one day?

"Marucho, Shun" Dan begain.

"Excuse me" Marucho said, to think his rough understanding of the Earth's Japanese language would come in handy once again. "But who are you and why are we here? I was scheduled to test out a new software and provide feedback"

"Marucho, Shun. It's us, don't you recognize any of us?" Runo said, Shun just continued to look on confused, he didn't understand a word.

Suddenly he wished he had a translator with him.

"How do you know my name?" Marucho said, before addressing his fellow Phudorian who couldn't understand a thing. "Useless you have a translator, 'Shun' won't be able to understand anything. I've worked in Earths, Japan's before, so I have a good enough understanding of it without a use of a translator"

They looked at Shun, who still had confusion on his face.

Unfortunately, none of them had a Phudorian translator.

"I'll translate for him" Marucho said, he was only one in the room who could do such a thing, before he turned to Shun and said in his first language. "I will translate for you"

"Thank you" Shun said, in Phudorian, before saying. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marucho Zangda. Head of the central Technology department in the Holy City" He said, making Shun eyes go wide.

The central Technology department was a place he could only look on from the outside!

To meet such an important figure here!

Because of their occupations, it was almost zero, that either of them would ever meet in their life time.

To think, he would meet such a person, today.

There was a cough to stop their talking.

"How much do you know about the person calling himself 'Ruler'?" Maria said.

Marucho blinked as he relayed the message onto Shun in Phudorian.

The Ruler?

Why were they asking about the Ruler?

"The Ruler is Planet Phudor's Ruler. He is a kind and thoughtful person, who always has the people's interest in mind. If it wasn't for him, this planet current age of prosperity would have never happened." Marucho said, right of the bat, and from what he read, if it wasn't for the Ruler, it was very possible that his whole linage would be extinct and he would never have been born.

Shun replied in Phudorian. "A wonderful person who allowed me to keep up the tradition that has been going on, long before I was even born. Somebody, who only has the people's interest in mind and who I will always look up to and thank, for letting me be born into such a peaceful world"

Marucho translated all of that, and he watched them all look at Shun in surprise.

On Phudor it had almost been a year, the Ruler has done nothing to go against any of their expectations and in fact intensified them and made their loyalty towards him stronger.

It was no longer, simply a programmed thing.

"You both can't honestly believe that." Drago said, "He kidnapped both of you from your own planet and forced you into lives that weren't you own."

"Kidnapped?" Marucho said, with a raised eyebrow. What a strange word. "I have never come across that word in my data base. What does that word mean and what do you mean, the Ruler forced us to live lives that aren't our own?"

He then relayed what he said to Shun who was just as confused as he was.

"Shun, Marucho. Haven't either of you, ever felt that there is something wrong with your lives? That you might have forgotten something important, that you can't recall no matter what?" Runo said.

.

.

And Marucho gave a long pause.

Yes, there were certain thing's he felt like he should know but couldn't recall no matter what.

Like why his assistant gave him a very familiar vibe despite never meeting him before.

Why the Human couple staying at his house, were also very familiar to him.

Why he felt like, everybody who was here, he had met before.

Why he felt like something deep inside of him was very wrong.

Shun also was silent, when it was translated for him.

Sometimes he and his Bakugan, just didn't click.

Sometimes when he was training, he had this weird urge to kick instead of throw a punch.

Sometimes being in a fight just felt weird.

Dan seeing how silently they were said. "I want to show you both something" and the screen behind him came to life.

What appeared on screen had sent both of them in shock, because it was a blue eyed Marucho.

"Testing. One, two, three" The boy said, with a smile that was bright and innocent, completely unlike the Marucho in the room.

"Radiaz, stop shaking the camera" The boy said, and a familiar Bakugan that Marucho recognized as one of the Bakugan visitors currently in his house, came into view.

"Sorry, Marucho. It's just that when I saw a camera, I get all jumpy, because I want it to get on my best side, you know." The Bakugan said.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Said, a voice that stunned Shun.

A light brown eyes, Shun appeared on screen.

The Shun in the room was stunned.

"We were about to make a documentary for future generations" The Marucho on screen, said. "Do you have something to say Shun?"

"Ah?" Shaun said, as the camera zoomed into his face.

Then the recording stopped.

"Both own Marucho and Shun disappeared four years ago. They were in a group with me, called the 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers'. I heard that one Phudorian day is 4 days on Earth. It should be a year for you people" Dan said.

Neither Shun and Marucho know what to say.

They had just seen their look alikes on screen.

Could it be that they were-

 **Your home is on planet Phudor.**

Marucho suddenly heard in his mind.

 **That person only looks like you. There is no connection.**

Shun heard in his mind.

Both their eyes dimmed.

 **You are a Phudorian, born and bred. You are strangers to this planet and everything around you. It holds no connection to you. The Ruler has done nothing to turn you against him, he is a kind and caring King who you pledge your lives to daily. He thinks of nothing but the people and is the reason you live privileged life's compared to the other races. Will you abandon him to go live on a planet that is known for it's problems? You're not seriously going to believe their lies.**

"No. I won't believe their lives" Marucho said, in a monotone shocking Dan and the other's.

"Please don't lie to us about the Ruler" Shun said, "We're sorry about what happened to your friends but please let us go" which Marucho translated.

Every single person could see it in their eyes.

Neither Shun or Marucho believed that they were the two people that want missing.

The programming they went through, had them both on a very tight leash, it had, had time to really settle in and without anything in their lives to give them strength to fight it, it grow stronger by the day.

It was like a switch had gone off in their minds.

It was in that moment, both Shun and Marucho, classified the people in front of them.

They were friends.

They were enemies of Planet Phudor.

Enemies of the Ruler.

They were the kind of people who would stop at nothing to return planet Phudor to the dark ages and destroy millions of years of tradition.

Those on Phudor have to be warned.

Marucho sent a secret message back to Phudor, using a hidden device he installed into all his clothes.

 _Their Loyalties belong to Phudor._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dan and the group are surprised when both Marucho and Shun are teleported back to Phudor. Things get messy when Marucho informs the Ruler of what happened and they get on the enemy list. This will be the last and final chapter of 'Ruler', it had a good run. Review/fav and follow!


	26. Chapter 26

I do no Bakugan

Enjoy!

Unknown to Dan and the group, a computer on Planet Phudor had picked up on Marucho secret signal.

It was confused on why the signal was coming from Earth when there was no Phudorian registered to be currently on Earth, so it alerted the nearest Phudorian.

That Phudorian looked into the signal and couldn't believe who showed up.

Marucho Zangda.

The Head of the Central Technology!

But he had registered for a pass to Earth, neither did he pick up a translator or air filter recently.

That meant, he was out in the open, on Earth, must likely suffocating to death and had sent out a warning signal.

It was code red.

With Phudorian technology, they found out it wasn't just the Head of the Central Technology department on Earth, but also a well know boxer who was also without an air filter and translator.

Those two were clearly sending out a help signal.

Who on Phudor would not respond, when their own kind was in trouble?

So, with technology that Earth wouldn't have for at least 100 years, they locked onto both Shun's and Marucho DNA strand and attempted to draw them back, molecule by molecule.

Dan and the group where just in the middle of trying to get both Marucho and Shun to remember their lives as Brawlers when both of them started vanishing.

Maria didn't have anything something to stop them from being teleported like that, because she honestly didn't take into account that somebody would be able to track them down.

Both of them vanished, appearing back on their home planet, as if they had never left.

"MARUCHO!" Vampiric said, finding her missing partner. "WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

"There is no time for that, now. Vampiric" Marucho said, getting up.

"I have to warn the Ruler about enemies"

Ch 26: I win-End

"So, that's was what happened" Laxus said, of course the news of Marucho going missing had reached him, it was very fortunate that Marucho didn't die out there because it would be almost impossible to replace him.

"Yes, your highness" Marucho said.

Laxus sighed and said. "I would like to apologie, for making you experience something like that. You could have died out there. I should have kept a closer eye on the visitors that were invited from the other planets."

"Ruler..." Marucho said, his eyes shone with admiration. "It wasn't your fault. There was no way you would have known."

This was his Lord and Master.

His memories weren't wrong.

"But still... I want to make it right" Laxus said, before getting up from his throne like chair and announcing. "Please contact the Planetary Defence institute and have them classify Dan Kuso and anybody associated with him as a threat. I want those who assisted in almost killing you to be forced off the planet."

"As you wish your highness." Marucho said, knowing the man was doing this for the protection of the Phudorian people.

An hour later, the Planetary Defence Institue was informed of the new threat against the people and sent out warning's poster.

To think there would come a day when they would send out wanted posters and issue a warning to the people.

The holographic posters were released onto the world and showed up everywhere right in front of the people.

Everybody was stunned to see a hologram glowing red with a human's face on, in the background told them who he was, what was his crime and the danger he may pose to them.

It was the first time any of them felt danger before.

The Planetary Defence and Data department came together to flush out anybody who associated themselves with this 'dangerous' person.

The reason why Planet Phudor was about to collect data without actually going to each planet was because they sent billions of microbots to each planet, to collect data.

More than a few must have been around 'Dan Kuso' in the past Phudorian year and documented who he had been around with, that might be on this planet.

It was only a matter of time before they were all forced off the planet and the words 'Do not Allow' would be above their pictures.

What was a small operation, had backfired horrible against the remain Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

One by one, those who had more than the basic contact with them, found themselves teleported away and back to their respected planets with a holographic note that told them, exactly why they had been.

Meaning they would never see their missing family members again.

Of course, the remain Brawlers found this out, anybody they tried to contact that was still on the planet did not dare answer their call, the posters and knowledge had obviously reached them and they for feared losing the one's right in front of them, if they did.

The Planetary Defence was now on fully guard, easily picking up on any signal from Earth Japan, meaning they could easily listened in if the call was answered.

Who know that Phudorian's who were the most open of all, had the defence of iron?

It was maddening.

Their plan had failed in the worst possible way.

Nobody could comfort those who were crying like Julie or the Bakugan's who finally saw their partners again.

Even though they didn't know about the plan but just by associating themselves with Dan and the group, had killed any chance they had to be with their missing loved one's.

Trust was easy to gain but when Trust backfires like this, whole relationships can be broken.

Nobody wanted anything to do with Dan and the group.

They could only pray that they would be unbanned someday in their lifetime, even if they were very old and at the end of their life.

Dan and the group couldn't help but feel isolated.

It was a week after the complete disaster of their operation that Maria got a call from none other from Planet Phudor.

She honestly couldn't believe it.

Not long afterwards, all the previous brawlers were called and they arrived, ready to answer the call and perhaps plead with the person on the other end to allow the other's back into the planet.

Why should they be punished for their screw up?

Unfortunately, their hopes were dashed when they saw who it was.

Laxus Phudor.

The Ruler.

And the man looked smug as hell.

"You" Drago said.

"Surprised?" Laxus said, having the gall to tan himself while drinking juice, half naked on screen.

Nobody could say anything, just the look of hatred in their eyes was enough to convey what they felt when looking at him.

"Why are you mad at me for?" Laxus said, taking a sip of juice. "You were the ones who royal screwed up. Did you honestly think it was a wise idea to kidnap the Head of Central Technology, especially when the likelihood that he might be carrying a signal was high?"

Before he looked at the person on his left and said in Phudorian. "More Juice."

"Yes, your Majesty" A male voice said in Phudorian, refilling his glass.

"Do you know how lively it has gotten since your all screwed up, on Planet Phudor?" Laxus said, drinking more. "Anyone who is seen associating with any of them, have been label a danger to the people. The people are scared for their lives and don't want anything to do with you. There are even movie studios who want to produce movies about your royal screw up. So, you guys are very popular right now."

"Listen up, you sico!" Dan said, "I don't know what beef you have with us but don't drag everybody else into it"

"Oh? What do you expect?" Laxus said, with a still smug air around him. "I'm a Ruler of my own planet. I can't just ignore any potential risk'z. What kind of King would I be?"

"Your no King" Runo said, "You're just a madman who took our friends and called yourself that"

"Perhaps" Laxus said, "But you can't deny that under my Rule. Phudor is flourishing better than any other planet and it hadn't been around that long. Do you know how amazing it is to have Digital money and not have hackers looking to break in? I can easily generate enough money to support the planet for billions of years. And the lifespan!"

Then he said with eyes like a predator.

"Oh and speaking of lifespan. It such a shame that you Humans have so little of it. I wonder how long it would take for all your friends that I took away from you to forget you even exist. Well of course, all your decedents will be on the black list too, who knows what nonsense you would fill their heads with before you kick the bucket."

Dan grinded his teeth.

The man was clearly enjoying this.

"You won't get away with this" Maria said.

"But, my poor Princess. I already have" Laxus said, smugly. "Tell me, how many of your friends actually talk to you now?"

That was a deep blow and he know it.

"I do wonder if they could persuade me to let them back onto the Planet, if they agree to never contact you or associate with you ever again" Laxus said, "I wonder how many cried having their loved one right next to them one minute and the next, they would never see a hair ever again."

Runo cried, even now she could still here the harsh words Julie had said to her, when the women found out exactly who and why had ripped Billy away from her after four years.

That women had been waiting for four years, turning down every guy that had been slightly interested in her, because she still had hope for Billy.

This fact was even harder to swallow when she asked Billy back on Phudor, what was the growth rate like.

She only had to wait for two years before Billy had the body of an adult, giving her plenty of time to make him fall in love with her all over again.

Now that was all gone.

And it was all Runo fault.

"Let's face it" Laxus said, "You all lost horribly because you didn't realise that I wasn't your only enemy. This whole planet full of people were. You actually thought I was another one of your trashy villains. What a laugh"

"….what would happen to Shun and Marucho?" Runo said.

"Oh, them" Laxus said. "Well, Marucho has signed himself into some therapy, you really did a number on his mind and doing so would clear it. But of course, you know what Therepy really is. By the end of it, he would be even more under then he was previous, so congratulations. While as for Shun, he has decided to take some day's off and be with his girlfriend and family. So instead of tearing their bonds apart, you made them cling to them even more, you all must be so proud"

None of them looked proud of themselves.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your failed attempted." Laxus said, "This will be the very last call you get from Phudor. I hope you learn from this defeat and move on."

"WAIT!" Dan said.

But he did not.

Laxus cut off the connection and sat back, in the greatest mode he had been in years.

He had went up against main characters and won.

He had actually won.

He had won against fate.

#500 hundred years later#

"Daddy, hurry up!" Said a child who was clearly in pre-school, but his face would have made certain people come back from the grave because of the shock.

He looked like an extremely young version of Shun Hoecue, the person who currently holds the title of the number one boxer in the Phudorian boxing world.

He wasn't walking but teleporting, only those old like his parents actually bothered to use their leg's when it wasn't for fiscal fitness.

"Calm down, Koji. The sweets aren't going anywhere." Said a man, who many would be shocked to see, Shun Hoecue.

He was stopped several times by people who recognised him and wanted an autograph.

To think his wife, would tell him to be the one to pick up their child from pre-school because he was free.

The child excitedly passed through the door and came to a sight of every child's dream.

Sweets.

Lots and lots of sweets.

His eyes sparkled as his daddy came in.

Even though his daddy was busy, he especially liked it when his daddy picked him up from school, they would always get something together even when his mommy would get mad for spoiling him so much.

"Pick whatever you like Koji." Shun said, and the child did not need to be told twice.

The child teleported around the shop as if he somebody had him on a sugar, only diet.

There was just so many sweets to chose from and his mouth hadn't tried them all.

He teleported pasted several kid's from his preschool and up, some of them had Bakugan's.

He wasn't old enough to have a bakugan yet and his parents own were the coolest thing he had ever seen.

This shop had made a very good choice being stationed near a Pre-school and was flourishing.

Then something shiny caught his eye, which made him stop and turn.

The candy in question had a very posh looking wrapper and it was much higher priced then the other candies, on it was the words 'King Pops- 100% approved by the Ruler'.

The Ruler?

Koji eyes shone, wasn't that a super famous person that his daddy had told him, that he had met once, long before he even born.

He heard about this candy, apparently it was tasted amazing and whenever it was in stock, it wouldn't even last a whole day before it was sold out despite its high price.

And there was only one left!

The candy would be his!

He reached for it.

But it was too late.

Another hand grabbed the last remaining candy!

He turned around to found a slightly taller boy with white hair that reminded him of a fluffy ear.

The boy was dressed a lot more elegantly then he was.

A nobel?

Then what was the chances of him, having the boy swap the candy for anything he had?

"Sorry" The boy said, taking the last of last King Pops. "I kind of need this one. But you can have these" taking out a load of King Pops, leaving him shocked.

How did this boy have so many King Pops when they were rear!

This person was his new best friend!

There was no such thing as the phrase 'never take anything from strangers' on the planet so Koji quickly took them with a smile that reminded people of his mother.

"Those are on the house. I'm sure the hologram wouldn't charge you for them" The boy said, making Koji eyes sparkle, before the boy noticed his dad coming this way and said. "Well. I better be going. It was nice meeting you, Koji Hoecue." Leaving.

.

.

.

What?

How did the other boy know his name!?

But when he turned around and ask, the other boy had vanished into mid-air.

 _He had no idea that he had met the Ruler._

 **End**

Well, that was it. It has been a long run and I would like to thank all those who follow this story. I honestly did not expect that this would reach 34 followers when it started off as a passion project. Now, that it's over, I can look through many chapters and correct them.

But my love for Bakugan still burns.

If the demand is high enough, I am open to doing a sequel as well, centred around the lives of the Phudorian people, five hundred years after its founding, with a big surprise that involves a certain masked Villain from the first season of the show.

But only if the demand is high enough, so sorry no spoilers.

It's a sad day for me, when I can only write Review, Fav but not follow.

Thank you for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to do a sequel called '500 years later', the first chapter is already up and I hope you enjoy it.

From your Author.

Mel


End file.
